Por que tu no eres mi padre?
by Rosemond Crane
Summary: Capitulo 8. Dumbledore se encuentra desesperado en la noche de la caida de Voldemort. No tiene con quien dejar al hijo de los Potter. A menos que... Por que no? Severus Snape al cuidado de El Niño Que Vivio?
1. El Niño Que Vivió

Disclaimer: Yo soy JK Rowling? Y nunca me dijeron nada? Donde esta todo mi dinero?  
  
Un anciano de barba larga y plateada, se hallaba caminando a altas horas de aquella noche, por un oscuro y lúgubre pasaje de Silent Hill y se detuvo ante el cerco desvencijado de la última casa, la número nueve. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, y mirando anhelantemente hacia la misma, atravesó el cerco se dirigió finalmente a la puerta. Tomó el llamador con forma de serpiente, y tocó suavemente dos veces. Unos segundos después, escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta la cual se entreabrió, dejando ver el rostro de un joven de piel cetrina, nariz corva y pelo negro azabache que le llegaba a los hombros. El joven miró al anciano y un gesto de reconocimiento y leve sorpresa apareció en su cara.  
  
"Dumbledore" - masculló - "qué está haciendo aquí?"  
  
"Severus" - respondió Dumbledore - "espero no sea este un momento inadecuado" - añadió levantando una ceja.  
  
Severus entendió a lo que se refería, y respondió:  
"No se preocupe, mi padre no se encuentra. Pase por favor".  
  
Se hizo a un lado para que el otro pudiera pasar y lo guió por la oscura casa, hasta una pequeña sala, sólo iluminada por la luz de una modesta chimenea. Le ofreció asiento, en un sillón grande e incómodo que se encontraba frente a ella. Luego se sentó él mismo en el sillón contrario.  
  
"Bien, Severus, supongo que estarás enterado de los últimos importantes sucesos" - inició Dumbledore la conversación.  
  
"Sí. De hecho lo estoy y me preguntaba si todos esos rumores sobre los Potter son ciertos" - dijo con su fría voz habitual.  
  
"Lo son, Severus" - respondió Dumbledore.  
  
Severus parecía no saber con cual de su gran cantidad de preguntas comenzar a interrogar al anciano.  
  
"Pero cómo pudo sólo un niño.."  
  
"No sabría responderte, aunque así lo quisiera" - lo interrumpió Dumbledore. - "Verás..." - continuó, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. - "Te preguntabas qué estoy haciendo aquí, no?"  
  
"No puedo negar que su visita me es inesperada, señor"  
  
Albus Dumbledore nunca había estado en la casa del joven Severus Snape, a pesar de los años que llevaban de conocerse. Por eso éste, sospechó en seguida al abrirle la puerta, que las noticias que traía no serían nada usuales e interiormente, a pesar de su apariencia indiferente y reposada, se estaba preparando para lo que Dumbledore tuviese que decirle. Aunque jamás se le hubiera ocurrido lo que finalmente dijo.  
  
"Tengo que pedirte algo, Severus, por eso estoy aquí"- Acto seguido se dispuso a extraer de su bolsillo un paquete con confites. "Grageas, Severus?"  
  
"Eh, no señor, muchas gracias. Volviendo a lo nuestro creo que ya he demostrado en repetidas ocasiones que usted puede contar conmigo para lo que sea."-dijo el joven, como si se tratara de algo obvio, mirando inquisidoramente al anciano.  
  
"Lo se, Severus, sin embargo no puedes imaginarte lo difícil que es para mi pedirte esto especialmente, considerando el duro sacrificio que será para ti llevarlo a cabo"  
  
Severus Snape no toleraba que le repitiesen algo cuando el ya lo había respondido. Contestó con tono un tanto cortante.  
  
"Señor, si jamás lo he decepcionado con las cosas que usted me ha pedido, ¿por que no habría de poder ahora?"  
  
Dumbledore consideró que si el joven Snape estaba tan impaciente por escuchar lo que el le tuviese que pedir, podía escucharlo sin preparación dijo: "Bien, Severus, necesito que te hagas cargo del hijo de James y Lily Potter"  
  
El primer pensamiento de Severus Snape fue que había escuchado mal y se quedo callado esperando a que Dumbledore le explicara bien la broma. Al ver que este no decía nada, sino que lo miraba fijamente como si esperase que el respondiera algo, solo atinó a decir: "Perdón?"  
  
"Lo que oíste, Severus" Dijo Dumbledore apaciblemente, con expresión un tanto compasiva en su rostro.  
  
Severus Snape comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, incrementado la vehemencia en cada sacudida. Finalmente, pareció recuperarse del estupor, porque habló, y dijo:  
  
"Lo siento ,señor. Me temo que no puedo ayudarlo. Pensé que me iba a pedir algo mas de acuerdo a mis"- aclarándose la voz, agregó -"capacidades..."  
  
"No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi que sea mas necesario en este preciso momento"- dijo Dumbledore, mirando fijamente a Severus, quien se puso violentamente de pie, y alzó su voz:  
  
"¿Como espera usted que yo me haga cargo de un niño pequeño?"- Dijo Severus Snape colmado de indignación. "¿Que voy a hacer yo con un niño?"continuó, el volumen de su voz alzándose cada vez mas. "¿El hijo de los Potter? ¿Tiene alguna idea de la incoherencia de su pedido? Evidentemente no, señor"  
  
"Severus, se que es difícil para ti, pero realmente lo necesito"  
  
Albus Dumbledore tenía toda su esperanza localizada en ese joven mago con túnica raída, mirada furiosa, que se paseaba incesantemente de un lado al otro de la habitación, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, en cuyo rostro se le adivinaba la inquietud mediante su ceño fruncido. Sabía que lo que le pedía era imposible de aceptar fácilmente. Esperó que el otro dijese lo que pensaba.  
  
"¿Pero por que yo? Estoy seguro que usted debe tener mucha mas gente a la cual confiarle esto" - Dijo Severus tras pasearse algunas veces mas, aún sin mirar a Dumbledore.  
  
"Toda mi gente de confianza esta ocupada en otras cosas ahora, y ya no puedo contar con la gente que esperaba se hiciera cargo de el niño"  
  
Severus no contestó nada. Estaba vuelto hacia la pared, mirando por la ventana, obviamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Dumbledore continuó:  
  
"No está en mis planes que sea tu responsabilidad para siempre, pero ocurre en este momento como supondrás, que tengo cosas muy urgentes e importantes que atender. Es mi intención conseguir una familia para este chico. Sólo te pido un tiempo, unos meses hasta que consiga reacomodar mis asuntos."  
  
Nada. Severus seguía vuelto hacia la ventana, sin moverse. Dumbledore intentó una vez mas:  
"Pero, sería preciso que te alejaras de esta casa y de la gente que frecuentas"  
  
Dio resultado. Severus volteó a mirar a Dumbledore. Su rostro mostraba curiosidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor, y dejó que el otro continuara.  
  
"Como supondrás, todo el mundo mágico esta buscando al niño ahora. Tanto el Ministerio, como los seguidores de Voldemort."  
  
Severus se estremeció visiblemente al oír ese nombre, pero no dijo nada.  
  
"Es importante que este apartado por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco, puesto que sería peligroso que se sepa donde esta. Por eso es necesario la absoluta discreción también"  
  
"Sólo unos meses, entonces?" - dijo Snape, considerándolo.  
  
"Sólo unos meses" - repitió, Dumbledore sonriendo levemente - "Y después" - agregó - "Me gustaría que medites la posibilidad de trabajar como profesor en Hogwarts".  
  
El rostro de Severus se iluminó ligeramente.  
  
"De acuerdo. Sólo por poco tiempo. Pero le advierto que no tengo la más remota idea del cuidado de niños"  
  
Dumbledore se incorporó frotándose las manos, ahora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - "No te preocupes por eso, ya lo arreglaremos. Ve por tus cosas".  
  
Severus Snape quedó atónito ante la última orden de Dumbledore.  
  
"Cómo ha dicho?"  
  
"Sí, sí. Date prisa. Minerva no debe tardar en llegar. Te esperaré aquí afuera" - y diciendo esto, se retiró.  
  
Severus, después de unos segundos de estupefacción en los cuales trató de entender qué había pasado, dio media vuelta, se dirigió a su la cual se encontraba en el piso superior. Rápidamente extrajo de debajo de la cama su viejo baúl del colegio. Luego, arrojo en el unas pocas túnicas. Tomó cuidadosamente los libros de la biblioteca y los acomodó dentro del baúl, tras de lo cual, lo cerró. Con una última mirada a su pequeño cuarto, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas con verde y en una de las cuales había un solitario póster de su equipo de Quidditch, el Falmouth Falcons, para ver si se le olvidaba algo de importancia, sacó su varita y señalando al baúl musitó: "Wingardium Leviosa" . Al instante éste se elevó en el aire delante de él. Desde la puerta, volteó para ver una última vez su cuarto y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. Finalmente dejaba aquella casa.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa para reunirse con Dumbledore. Su primer pensamiento al atravesarla fue que había dejado su escoba, pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore, quien se encontraba mirando extraño reloj con doce planetas.  
  
"Qué rápido lo has hecho. Cada vez que tengo que empacar me toma al menos media hora enrollar mis medias. Debería hacerse un hechizo que sirva para eso, no crees?" - dijo Dumbledore alegremente, mirando su reloj de tanto en tanto.  
  
"Si" - contestó Severus - "Las medias son un gran desafío para cualquiera".  
  
Sin notar el sarcasmo de la frase, Dumbledore asintió y caminó hacia la acera y miró a sus costados, tratando de divisar a alguien. Severus por su parte, miró a su alrededor. Su vista se detuvo en los árboles que se encontraban en la entrada de su deslucida casa, cuyas ramas se retorcían tétricamente. En ese instante, se acordó que había algo que Dumbledore no le había aclarado.  
  
"Señor" - lo llamó - "No me dijo en dónde voy a vivir este tiempo".  
  
"Esperaba que me lo preguntases" - le contestó el viejo mago - "Les encontré una bonita casa en un pueblo llamado Brave Loch. Está bastante apartado y, Severus, es un pueblo muggle" - al ver que una expresión de desagrado aparecía en el rostro del joven, se apresuró en agregar - "es lo más seguro, para ustedes dos."  
  
Antes de que pudiera comentar nada, Dumbledore musitó dichosamente:  
  
"Oh, aquí llegan al fin".  
  
Severus se acercó a Dumbledore y pudo ver una apurada profesora McGonagall que se dirigía hacia ellos, con un niño dormido en sus brazos y un gran bolso colgado de su hombro derecho. Al verla, Severus sintió un malestar en el estómago. Cuando finalmente los alcanzo, McGonagall comenzó a hablar apresuradamente  
  
"Buenas noches. Albus, señor Snape."- Dijo con una inclinación de cabeza hacia cada uno- "Disculpen la demora, pero es que me detuvieron en el camino, esos inconscientes, tirando bengalas en medio de los muggles, se imaginaran que supieron que traía al niño y me detuvieron...."  
  
"Minerva, quieres hacerme el favor de explicarle a Severus las cosas básicas para cuidar niños mientras detengo al autobús?"  
  
La profesora McGonagall lo miró escandalizadamente, pero Dumbledore ya estaba sacando su varita, por lo cual no pudo verla. Suspiró, aunque ya estaba habituada a los pedidos extraños de Dumbledore. Miró a Snape a los ojos y le dijo :  
  
"Bien, es un niño bastante tranquilo, hay una lista de comidas permitidas para el adentro del bolso. Siempre debes cortarle la comida en pequeños trozos y dársela en la boca. También hay pañales dentro del bolso, tendrás que cambiarlo cuando creas que lo necesita y darle un biberón tibio antes de dormir. Ah, y sobretodo, jamás lo pierdas de vista, y si llora, álzalo, y al bañarlo debes vigilar que no hunda la cabeza dentro del agua"  
  
Severus Snape que no entendió ni la mitad de esto, debido a que McGonagall había dicho todo demasiado rápido, preguntó aterradamente:  
"Me lo podría escribir?"  
  
McGonagall le dirigió una mirada gélida , y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un fuerte "BANG", y apareció junto a la acera un gran autobús rojo.  
  
"No hay tiempo."Alcanzo a oír Severus que le decía mientras se quitaba el bolso y se lo alargaba para que lo tomara. Al verlo de cerca él vio que tenía pequeños osos vestidos de marinero, y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir meditándolo, ya que se encontró con el niño en sus propios brazos antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Dumbledore y McGonagall lo acompañaron hasta la puerta del autobús mientras Dumbledore le decía:  
  
"En cuanto pueda me comunicaré contigo, recuerda mantener la discreción y fingir que el niño es tu hijo. Sostenlo fuerte, ya sabes como es este autobús. Espero que les guste la casa, yo mismo elegí las cortinas" - Añadió con una sonrisa. McGonagall estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar, pero le ayudó a Snape a subir los escalones del autobús. Antes de que se cerrase la puerta, Severus consiguió mirar hacia atrás, y preguntarle rápidamente a Dumbledore:  
  
"Me olvidaba" - Dijo rápidamente-"¿Cómo se llama?"  
  
"Harry" Dijo Dumbledore, y en ese instante, las puertas del autobús se cerraron, y a través del vidrio pudo ver una última vez su aborrecida casa, y las figuras de Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall que se hacían cada vez mas pequeñas con la distancia. Camino por el pasillo, tratando de no notar las miradas curiosas de los demás pasajeros. Encontró una cama vacía, en la cual se sentó dejando el ridículo bolso a su lado. Y miró por primera vez el rostro del niño que llevaba en brazos, el cual dormía plácidamente, ajeno a las violentas sacudidas que daba el micro. Severus alargó un dedo y lo paso suavemente por la roja cicatriz en la frente de Harry, y susurró "¿Así que tu eres Harry Potter....El Niño Que Vivió?"  
  
Sean buenos y dejen reviews, les gusto esto? 


	2. El Alegre Conejito Timmy

Disclaimer: No soy J.K , de serlo, obviamente no estaría escribiendo aquí, sino disfrutando de mis millones en Indonesia, y sin preocuparme en absoluto por el libro 6...  
  
Por qué tu no eres mi padre?  
By Rosamond Crane  
  
Capitulo II  
"El Alegre Conejito Timmy"  
  
Severus Snape estaba preparando un sencillo desayuno, consistente en huevos revueltos, café y salchichas para él, y "Osito Chispi, el Yogurt con Chispitas Mágicas!!" para el niño de tan solo un año que dormía placidamente en su cuarto por ahora, pero esperaba que se despertase de un momento a otro.  
  
Movió lánguidamente su varita por encima del hombro, y automáticamente las salchichas flotaron desde la sartén hacia un plato previamente ubicado en la mesa, al lado de un plato igual con los huevos revueltos. Tomó la taza de café con la mano derecha y se dirigió a la mesa, y en el momento en que estaba por sentarse, escucho un llanto proveniente del piso de arriba. Miró hacia el techo, dejó la taza, y con un suspiro, abandono la cocina y subió las escaleras.  
  
"Ya voy, ya voy" dijo, y escucho que los llantos se hacían mas y mas fuertes.  
  
Se asomó a la habitación pintada de celeste pastel, con guardas de patos amarillos de distintos tamaños, y como lo hacia cada vez que veía sus horribles picos, maldijo a la persona carente de buen gusto que los había elegido. Divisó a Harry Potter parado en su cuna también celeste llorando, seguramente esperando algo de comer y un cambio de pañales.  
  
"Es que jamás voy a poder disfrutar de un desayuno en paz? No crees que me merezco eso por lo menos?" le dijo al niño que, escuchando el tono de voz tan exageradamente trágico, sonrió primero para luego dar paso a una risa tan convulsiva que lo hizo caerse.  
  
Severus al ver que el niño había desaparecido detrás de los barrotes azulados, pensó que el chico no se vería capaz de caminar correctamente hasta por lo menos, los cuatro años.  
  
Murmurando algo inentendible, se acercó a la cuna y tomó al niño derrotado por la gravedad en sus brazos, de una manera no muy ortodoxa pero si útil, ya que no le era permitido al niño hacer un solo movimiento en falso. Lo tomaba por las rodillas con el brazo derecho, y sostenía los hombros con el izquierdo, de esa manera, inmovilizaba sus brazos y el niño viajaba horizontalmente.  
  
Bajaron la escalera, con la cabeza de Harry rozando la baranda y fueron a la cocina a desayunar. Lo sentó en una silla de bebé, tan horrible como el resto de los muebles que habían elegido para el niño, decorada con pequeñas manzanas sonrientes. Harry, que seguía riendo, al ver su envase de el "Osito Chispi" esperándolo empezó a mover las manos frenéticamente y a tratar de alcanzarlo. Snape, viendo el intento del bebé de conseguir el yogurt sin cambiar de posición, le dijo con un tono mordaz:  
  
"Si te esforzaras un poco, tal vez lo lograrías" Pero Harry se limitó a mirar hacia el, sonreír aún mas y dirigir la pequeña mano a la cara cetrina del hombre vestido de negro sentado en una silla junto a él.  
  
Severus consiguió evitar que los dedos de Harry se metieran en sus ojos por el sencillo método de acercarle el frasco con su correspondiente Cuchara Mágica, la cual después de sumergirse en el yogurt se dirigió a la boca de Harry que clavaba embelesado en ella sus ojos verdes, siguiendo su recorrido con la mirada.  
  
Sin embargo, a pesar del aparente entusiasmo que sentía el bebé, cuando la cuchara llegó a destino, no abrió la boca para dejarla entrar, sino que la tomo con la mano y dirigió una mirada de reojo a Severus, quien en ese preciso instante, adivinó lo que ocurriría. En efecto, un segundo mas tarde, el contenido de la cuchara volaba hacia la pared mas cercana, con las chispas multicolores zumbando.  
  
Harry, tras observar con un gesto de concentración el resultado de aquel experimento, se dispuso a tomar una cucharada mas del frasco de yogurt, pero Severus fue más rápido que él, y atrapó la pequeña mano antes de que la pared se viera cubierta de chispas de colores una vez mas. Pero lo que se vio cubierto de las chispas fue su camisa, por lo cual Harry se rió tan fuerte que Snape sospecho que de no haber sido por la silla se hubiese caído al suelo una vez mas, como era de costumbre.  
  
Miró la camisa, antes negra y limpia, ahora adornada de chispas amarillas, verdes y rosadas, y tomando con todo su odio el frasco con una mano y la cuchara en la otra, se dispuso a darle el yogurt a Harry. Con cada cucharada, el Osito Chispi dibujado en el envase de yogurt, decía continuamente: "Tu puedes amigo, una cucharada mas, y serás tan fuertecito como yo!!"con una voz tan insoportable que Severus se creía capaz de perseguir incansablemente al creador del Osito Chispi y estrangularlo.  
  
Terminado el caótico desayuno y tras haber limpiado todo rastro de chispas en la pared, Severus tomó a Harry y lo llevó a la sala de estar donde lo dejó en la alfombra, cubierta de juguetes que habían quedado del día anterior. Aprovechando que el niño estaba entretenido con su juguete favorito, un conejo "Timmy", que gracias a un hechizo saltaba como si fuese de verdad, se dispuso a aprovechar ese momento de tranquilidad y sacó el libro que estaba leyendo, titulado "La Influencia de las Artes Oscuras en la Edad Media" y se sumergió en él. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó a la parte más interesante lo distrajo un ruido ya familiar para él. Asomó la cabeza por encima del libro, y vio a Harry desparramado en la alfombra mirando tristemente a su conejito que se alejaba con alegres saltos.  
  
Severus pensó que esta podía ser una excelente oportunidad para hacer que el chico, camine de una vez por todas, así ya no tendría que cargarlo todo el tiempo. Dejando de mala gana su libro a un lado, se puso de pie y lo puso de pie a Harry. Acercó el conejo hacia ellos con la varita, e hizo que saltara alejándose una vez más.  
  
"Ve por él" dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, quién después de mirar unos segundos su juguete, miró a Severus desconcertadamente.  
  
"Vamos" insistió una vez más Severus "Ve por el conejo!". Pero Harry no apartaba su mirada del hombre que le estaba hablando. "Deja de mirarme y ve por el conejo!"  
  
Pero el conejo se había alejado tanto, que había salido de la habitación. Viendo esto, Severus furioso dijo:  
  
"A tu edad, ya montaba mi propia escoba" y Harry, entendiendo aún menos, no hizo más que reírse estúpidamente y señaló la puerta, por donde Timmy había salido brincando, segundos atrás.  
  
"Ya noté que se fue ese conejo idiota. Podrías ir a buscarlo, no crees? No quiero despertar por la noche, con un conejo saltando en mi almohada."  
  
Puesto que Harry no dio signos de respuesta, Severus caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, alejándose. Harry que seguía de pie, concentrándose en no caerse, lo miraba mientras el otro le decía.  
  
"Vamos, camina hacia aquí"  
  
Una vez más, la respuesta de Harry fue nula cosa que exasperaba aún más a Severus, quien empezó a ser más duro aún con el chico.  
  
"Qué esperas? Ven! Debería darte vergüenza tener tu edad y ser incapaz de dar dos pasos seguidos"  
  
Lo que pasó después, sorprendió a Severus: Harry empezó a moverse hacia él, con pasos lentos pero seguros. Cuando finalmente estaba logrando caminar mucho más de lo habitual, se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de entrada y Harry, perdiendo la concentración, cayó de bruces contra la alfombra.  
  
Severus, sin preocuparse por levantarlo y lanzando una exasperada mirada hacia la puerta, pensó en no abrirla ya que de seguro se trataba de su molesta y anciana vecina muggle, que desde que él había llegado, no hacía más que entrometerse para darle consejos que él no necesitaba para nada. Aunque tenía que reconocer que algunos, habían sido útiles.  
  
Pero sin embargo, terminó por abrir la puerta y desconcertado, se encontró con el anciano rostro, no de su vecina sino de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Severus lo hizo pasar a la sala, y tomar asiento en un sillón rojo, ubicado al lado de Harry, que seguía en el suelo mirando fijamente a su conejito, que a las espaldas de Severus, empezaba a subir la escalera, con sus alegres brincos.  
  
Este, por su parte, levantó a Harry , y tras ofrecerle a su visitante algo para tomar, a lo cual se negó, se sentó en el otro sillón enfrentado a donde había ubicado a Dumbledore con Harry todavía en sus brazos, estirando las manos en la dirección del conejo, quien ya había desaparecido en la escalera.  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore se posaron en la camisa de Severus.  
  
"Que bonita camisa, Severus" dijo sinceramente el anciano mago "Desearía comprarme una igual. Fue Madam Malkin quien te la hizo?"  
  
Severus miró su camisa, la cual había olvidado de cambiarse después del desayuno.  
  
Y contestó fríamente: "No, señor, de hecho fue el Osito Chispi , con ayuda de nuestro amigo aquí presente" señalando a Harry que miraba ahora el sombrero de Albus Dumbledore con un interés demasiado sospechoso.  
  
"Ah, si...ese simpático oso de los envases de Yogurt.lo recuerdo."  
  
"Me temo que no nos referimos al mismo. El que yo digo, no tiene simpatía, ni gracia"  
  
"De veras?"dijo pensativo. Cambiando de tema, agregó "Bueno. Estoy aquí, Severus, y disculpa que no haya podido venir antes, es que con lo que pasó, el ministerio me ha tenido de un lado al otro, y sumándole la conmoción en la escuela...en fin."  
  
Severus no dijo nada, pero asintió seriamente.  
  
"Vine para ver como les esta yendo aquí, si han tenido algún problema, y si encontraron el lugar de su agrado." Al decir esto, ambos miraron hacia la cortinas blancas con un bordado de flores lilas, y que era lo que Severus mas odiaba en toda la casa, junto con los patos del cuarto de Harry. Pero Dumbledore no tenía porque saberlo, por lo cual contestó.  
  
"No hemos tenido ningún problema, señor. Ya le he dicho repetidas veces que soy capaz de afrontar las tareas que usted me pida, las que generalmente son peores que tener a mi cuidado sólo un niño de un año."  
  
"De acuerdo Severus." Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mirando por encima de sus anteojos de media luna a Severus que trataba de lucir frío y orgulloso, pero no lo lograba del todo, ya que Harry estaba jugando ahora con las chispas que brillaban en la camisa, y tratando de comérselas.  
  
"También he venido" Continuó "Para decirte que no voy a poder venir en un tiempo considerable, ya que se acercan los juicios" Viendo la mirada que había asomado a los ojos de Severus, agregó rápidamente "Tu no debes preocuparte, estas bien protegido, legalmente, y de otras maneras también. De eso precisamente tengo que hablarte"  
  
Severus se inclinó un poco mas sobre el asiento, lo cual hizo que Harry se viera demasiado incómodo, por lo cual lanzo un gemido de molestia, y Severus, viendo esto, dejo a Harry de pie en el piso, pero eso no impidió que siguiera jugando con las chispas de la camisa.  
  
"Hay una serie de hechizos poderosos colocados en esta casa, así como en el poblado. Uno de los cuales, es el encantamiento Fidelio, y yo soy el guardián secreto"  
  
Severus asintió. Harry se comió una chispa amarilla.  
  
"También, por el tiempo en que los seguidores de... Tu Sabes Quien" dijo, evitando mencionar el nombre 'Voldemort', sabiendo lo que provocaba en Severus Snape "siguen sueltos, debes tratar de estar aquí el mayor tiempo posible. No abandones el pueblo, y si vas a Diagon Alley, te agradecería que lleves a Harry contigo, de lo contrario déjalo aquí, con una persona de confianza, te sugiero a la vecina. Pero asegúrate que no salga de la casa si no es contigo."  
  
Severus, confuso, asintió de nuevo mientras Harry probaba las chispas rosas.  
  
"Hablando de Diagon Alley, Severus, aquí tienes las llaves" dijo entregándole dos pequeñas llaves plateadas, una de las cuales tenía un llavero de pompón color rojo.  
  
"La del llavero adorable, es la tuya, Severus. En esa bóveda encontrarás todos los meses una modesta cantidad de dinero, que será lo suficiente para cubrir las necesidades cotidianas de ustedes dos."  
  
Severus miró la llave del pompón y trató sin éxito de no imaginarse a si mismo estragándole esa llave a algún gnomo de Gringotts.  
  
"Y la otra" Continuó Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente "Es la de la bóveda de los Potter."  
  
Severus automáticamente dejó la llave sobre la mesita, como si le hubiese quemado.  
  
"No voy a tocar ni un knut de ese dinero, señor" Dijo Severus, muy seriamente.  
  
"Solo te lo doy, para que la pongas junto con el resto de las cosas de Harry, así cuando yo consiga una familia para él, tengamos todas sus pertenencias juntas."  
  
En ese punto, ya no pudieron conversar mas, puesto que el conejito Timmy acaba de bajar la escalera, y se dirigía saltando alegremente hacia ellos, con lo cual Harry había comenzado a festejarle la vuelta a su amado juguete con gritos de emoción, y intentos de alcanzarlo con las manos. Severus viendo esto, no pudo contenerse y dijo dirigiéndose a Harry: "Ve hacia el conejo". Harry lo miró y aquél repitió "Vamos, ve por él de una vez!" Con esto último Harry empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el conejo, que ahora había empezado a dar los alegres brincos en el mismo lugar, gracias a un pequeño hechizo perpetuado rápidamente por Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Que alegre conejito, Severus!" comentó jocosamente el anciano mago.  
  
La mirada mortal que le dirigió Severus en ese momento no le impidió agregar "Como se llama?"  
  
"Timmy" se limitó a contestar Severus, que miraba de nuevo a Harry, ahora tratando de alcanzar el conejo que saltaba cada vez mas alto.  
  
"Deberías agarrar fuerte a Timmy, Harry" Le recomendó Dumbledore seriamente. "Yo mismo tuve uno igual, que no pude dominar por unos cuantos años, y el secreto era simplemente sujetarlo fuertemente de las orejas" Comentó satisfechamente mirando a Severus.  
  
"Y yo que me preguntaba todas las noches sin poder dormir, cuál era el misterio, señor" Respondió Severus sarcásticamente, interrumpido por los gritos de contento que dio Harry cuando por fin, pudo agarrar al conejo sujetándolo, efectivamente de las orejas, lo cual , pensó Severus, era solamente casualidad.  
Harry lo miraba feliz esperando, se notaba un comentario de su parte.  
  
"Bien hecho" dijo secamente, tras lo cual se dirigió de nuevo hacia Dumbledore, que había observado la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
"He estado tratando de que camine toda la semana, pero parece que siente una particular atracción por el suelo" Comentó, y en ese instante Harry se volvió a caer, dejando escapar a Timmy, quien no desperdicio la ocasión y se alejó saltando alegremente.  
  
"Bien, Severus, me alegro que por aquí marche todo bien, espero poder verlos pronto, pero lo dudo, lamentablemente." Dijo Dumbledore, levantándose.  
  
"No se preocupe, señor, como y a le he dicho y usted ha visto, puedo arreglármelas perfectamente con el chico Potter"  
  
Diciendo esto, se puso de pie, levantó a Harry del suelo y lo colocó en sus brazos. Dumbledore se inclinó sobre el bebé para besarle la frente, y Harry aprovechó el descuidado movimiento, para arrebatarle el sombrero violeta al mago inclinado sobre el.  
  
Snape, aterrado al ver esto, se lo quitó bruscamente, diciendo "No toques eso!!" se lo devolvió a Dumbledore disculpándose en nombre de Harry, pero al director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ese gesto inocente le había divertido, y se despidió de Harry y Severus sonriendo, contento de que había sido una buena decisión, después de todo, dejar a Harry Potter al cuidado de Severus Snape.  
  
Severus se había alejado con Harry en brazos en dirección a la cocina, sin duda en busca del conejito Timmy.  
  
Antes de desaparecerse, Albus alcanzo a oír una voz diciendo: " Que te parecería comer conejo hervido esta noche? Debe haber alguna receta en ese maldito libro que tengo por ahí"  
  
Post Scriptum: El conejito Timmmy, con su vida amenazada seriamente, les pide que manden reviews tan alegres como sus brincos, y espera que les halla gustado el segundo capitulo.  
  
No vamos a contestar todas las reviews, pero agradecemos muchísimo el gesto de mandarlas. Si quieren pueden agregarme a su msn mi e-mail es: panda_malvado@hotmail.com 


	3. El Hijo De Severus Snape

**D**isclaimer: Yo no soy Cindy Crawford! Ah perdón, quiero decir J.k.Rowling.

**C**apitulo **III**

**El Hijo de Severus Snape**

**L**o que mas deseaba Severus Snape en ese momento, era estar en el mismo ambiente con magos adultos, con los que pudiera mantener una decente conversación. Esto no era descabellado, ya que había pasado los últimos tres meses de su vida, hablando únicamente con un niño de un año que ni siquiera podía decir "Timmy" correctamente, y esporádicamente con su anciana vecina muggle, aunque prefería hablar con el niño, por lo menos a éste no tenia ganas de abofetearlo, bueno, no siempre.

En ese momento fue interrumpido por un conejo saltarín que penetro en la habitación, seguido por un tambaleante niño, que intentaba alcanzarlo. El conejo pasó de largo, pero el chico se paró frente a él ,señalando el desaparecido conejo, e intentando comunicarle algo. 

"No lo intentes, hasta que no puedas expresarte correctamente, no te entenderé"

El niño miró con una expresión de decepción, y tras unos segundos, se alejó en pos del conejo.

Ya no aguantaba más en el número nueve de Cedarwood Road. No había salido de aquella casa en lo que parecían siglos, únicamente para dirigirse a una plaza cercana, y al supermercado con la única compañía de este inútil pequeño.

Suspiró pensando en unos libros de los que había leído en El Profeta Diario, y eso, sumando a que la provisión de yogurt del Osito Chispi se había agotado días atrás, lo cual hacía cada desayuno una experiencia lamentable, lo decidió. Iría esa misma a tarde a Diagon Alley, visitaría el banco de los magos, Gringotts, compraría algunos libros, cosas necesarias en el antro muggle donde vivía, y quizás se diese una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante, no le molestaría charlar con alguien que al menos contestara coherentemente.

Pero había un obstáculo, no podía dejar solo a Harry Potter, y no tenía el mas mínimo interés en pedirle a la molesta vecina que lo cuidase esa tarde.

Pensando en eso, oyó un timbrazo que provenía de la puerta, y el sonido de unos pasos apresurados, y luego un golpe. No era nada sorprendente.

Sabiendo que tras la puerta se hallaba la cara de la vecina que por primera vez caía en un buen momento, se dirigió a la puerta, levantando en brazos a Harry en el camino.

Severus no podía entender a qué se debía el festejo del niño al abrir la puerta, pero sospechó que era porque la vecina siempre que venía traía chocolates. 

"Mis vecinos favoritos!" Exclamo alegremente Arabella Figg al verlos. "Hice un hermoso pastel que no me molestaría compartir con tan lindo bebé!" dijo, al mismo tiempo que sonreía a Harry haciéndole cosquillas en la frente, y Snape revoleaba los ojos.

Este sonrió forzadamente para decir "Lamentablemente, no va a poder ser, Sra. Figg" dijo demasiado amable.

"Ay, Severus, ya te he dicho que me llames Arabella" dijo melosamente, mientras Harry había conseguido su propósito de pasarse a los brazos de ella, y empezaba a revisar los bolsillos de su traje.

Observando esto, Snape pensó que el chico Potter podría ser un buen Slytherin, después de todo.

"Eh, Sra. Figg, es que yo estaba por salir en este momento, y justamente iba a dirigirme hacia su casa para pedirle que cuide a mi hijo" Dijo Severus. Ya había superado la impresión de referirse a Harry Potter como su hijo frente a ella. Harry Potter, estaba ahora metiendo casi la cabeza en el bolso de la anciana. Emergió de ella cubierto de pastel.

"Ay, Harry has encontrado tu solito el pastel que te traje!" dijo sonriéndole. "Eres muy inteligente. Igual a tu padre, no?"Añadió esta vez mirándolo a Severus.

"No" Se le escapó fríamente a Severus, pensando en James Potter, el padre del niño.

"No me molestaría para nada cuidar a Harry, Severus!, si es un niñito tan bonito!" dijo ella cambiando de tema habilidosamente. Harry, que con la cara cubierta de pastel estaba de todo menos bonito, había divisado al conejito Timmy, y ahora luchaba por bajarse de los brazos de la anciana, que lo sostenía fuertemente.

"T...Ti.." Balbuceó Harry. 

"Timmy" corrigió Severus mirando al conejo saltarín.

"Ay, pero como es que un niñito tan inteligente no puede hablar?" dijo la vecina mirando dulcemente al niño aprisionado entre sus brazos. 

"Me pregunto eso mismo a cada momento" Dijo Severus sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, Severus, me imagino que estarás apurado, así que vete, que yo me quedo con Harry aquí. Nos divertiremos mucho, no Harry?"

Severus, sintiendo compasión por el niño, fue a buscar una túnica negra a su cuarto, junto con la llave de la bóveda en Gringotts

Al regresar a la sala, estaban ahora la vecina y Harry persiguiendo al conejo. Pensó que no estaría mal, que un niño educado por él pudiese vencer a una anciana.

Observó como Harry agarraba al conejo por las orejas, y daba gritos de alegría.

Abrió la puerta, y dijo "Adiós, Sra. Figg, volveré en unas horas" 

"Adiós, Severus. Dile a papi adios, Harry" 

Harry, que no entendía porque Severus se iba sin él, extendió los brazos en dirección a él. 

Severus, saliendo de la casa, dijo "Adiós, Harry" 

Cerró la puerta oyendo tras de sí, un llanto desconsolado, que le dio un poco de pena, pero pensó que sería malo para el niño depender tanto del, si en unos meses más se iban a separar. Tuvo lástima por el pequeño, habían muerto sus padres, y se había encariñado demasiado con él, de quien se iba a alejar. 

Se dirigió furtivamente al patio de atrás de la casa, y miró por si venía alguien. Pero las calles estaban vacías, por ser la hora del té. Se colocó la túnica por sobre la ropa muggle que traía, y con un movimiento de varita, desapareció de allí.   


Apareció en el Diagon Alley, frente al banco Gringotts. Entró y se dirigió al mostrador que se hallaba más cercano a él. 

"Disculpe", se dirigió a un gnomo quien se encontraba sellando unos papeles mecánicamente. Éste lo miró, sin dejar de lado su tarea. 

"He venido para retirar dinero de mi bóveda", le dijo Severus. 

"Tiene su llave?" preguntó el gnomo. 

Severus sacó la llave de su túnica, y antes de entregársela al gnomo, miró con antipatía al ridículo llavero que le había dado Dumbledore, el cual había vencido a todos los intentos que él había hecho por separarlo de la llave. Después de entregársela al gnomo, éste la examinó sin antes mirar extrañamente el pompón rojo que colgaba de las llaves. Severus evitó mirar al gnomo en ese momento. 

"Parece estar en orden. Lisbon" dijo el gnomo señalando a otro gnomo "lo acompañará a su bóveda". 

Severus siguió al gnomo. Cuando llegó a su bóveda, se sorprendió de la basta cantidad de dinero que había en él. Pero después pensó, que era lo que se le había acumulado ya que desde que Dumbledore le había dicho que todos los meses se le proveería con una suma de dinero, y él no había tomado nada. Llenó una pequeña bolsa con la cantidad de galeones que necesitaría, y salió. 

Una vez abandonado Gringotts, pensó unos segundos a dónde se dirigiría. Decidió ir primero a Flourish & Blotts en búsqueda de los libros de los que había leído en el Profeta. Mientras caminaba hacia la librería, no pudo evitar fastidiarse cuando pasó por un negocio en el que vio un gran cartel con la imagen del tonto Osito Chispi en la entrada, con cual promocionando su nueva línea de coloridos cereales. No era tedio suficiente el que padecía con el maldito oso en el yogurt, que ahora también venía junto al cereal? 

Se apresuró a alejarse de allí para dejar de escuchar la voz del oso que tanto odiaba que repetía tan tontamente como siempre, "Niños, cereales del Osito Chispi, o sea yo. Para que crezcan tan fuertecitos y valiente como yo". 

Llegó a la librería, donde se detuvo a mirar los libros que habían en las bateas antes de preguntar por los libros que quería. Por un instante, pensó que un extraño lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero en el momento que él volteó a mirar aquella desconocida persona, ya no se encontraba allí. Probablemente, había sido idea suya, así que sin darle mucha importancia, preguntó al vendedor por sus libros. 

Entró al Caldero Chorreante, cargado con un par de bolsas llenas de los artículos que había estado comprado durante las últimas horas. Se había comprado para su deleite personal los libros, cervezas de manteca, y algunos ingredientes para pociones. Pensó que a Harry le gustaría el nuevo cereal del Osito Chispi, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde por aquella compra. Además ahora tendría que escuchar al necio oso hablando también en la cena, ya que había comprado el juego de plato y cubiertos para que Harry aprendiese de una vez a pinchar su propia comida. 

Se sentó a una mesa, un tanto apartada del resto, y echó una mirada a su alrededor. Había una cantidad de personajes curiosos, lamentablemente ninguno le despertaba el menor interés, por lo cual no iba a poder mantener la larga y decente conversación que deseaba. 

Había un par de viejas brujas, un mago que se notaba a leguas que era descendiente de algún vampiro, y algunas personas mas. 

Llamó a Tom, el cantinero con un gesto de la mano. Cuando llegó, le pidió secamente una cerveza de manteca. Observó que el estúpido cantinero lo miraba con repugnancia, al igual que muchos magos y brujas que se había cruzado en Diagon Alley. Malditos imbéciles. 

"Si no fuera por mí, muchos estarían hoy muertos" pensó. Esa magos que no habían hecho nada en contra de Voldemort durante el período de poder de éste, y que cuando había caído, perseguían a sus seguidores como si fueran ellos mismos Albus Dumbledore. Tampoco le interesaba demasiado. 

Ya se había hecho demasiado tarde, y seguramente la vecina estaría deseando volver a su casa, y Harry estaría con ganas de dormir, pero claro, no podría dormir si él no estaba a su lado, mirándolo. Se estaba levantando para irse, resignándose a su futuro de reclusión en aquella casa por unos meses mas, cuando un desconocido encapuchado se le acercó. 

"Siéntese" Escuchó que el otro le decía. Hizo caso, después de todo, quizás era alguien enviado por Dumbledore, o algo parecido. 

Se sentaron ambos a la misma mesa donde él había estado. Observó la cara del otro. Trató de recordar dónde había visto esa cara. En Flourish & Blotts, el era el extraño que lo había mirado fijo y luego había desaparecido 

"Por que me esta siguiendo?" pregunto amenazadoramente. 

"Nuestro grupo se enteró de que tienes al niño Potter, Snape" Dijo el otro con una sonrisa. 

Severus se puso pálido. El chico frente a él –no era mas que un muchacho- era de los seguidores de Voldemort. Tuvo miedo por Harry. Pensó en cómo se pondría Dumbledore si él le fallaba. No quiso demostrar sus temores. 

"No se de que demonios habla, ni quien es usted" dijo mordazmente. 

"Ya sabemos que tiene que estar todo en secreto. No te preocupes por eso, pero, llegado el momento, ya sabes, en que nuestro Amo regrese, vas a ser muy preciado a sus ojos" dijo con envidia. 

"No se de que hablas. Me tengo que ir." Añadió. Se levantó agarrando las bolsas y sacó la varita para desaparecer, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el otro le dijo. 

" Te estamos vigilando, no creas que no. Sabemos que vives en un miserable pueblo muggle. Así que no intentes engañarnos. " 

Severus no dijo nada, sólo desapareció con un 'plop'. 

Apareció en el jardín de atrás del número nueve de Cedarwood Road. Ni siquiera se detuvo para quitarse la túnica, porque inexplicablemente le urgía ver sano y salvo a Harry Potter. No pudo evitar acordarse de todas las veces que había acunado al niño plácidamente dormido, y le había dado de comer, y había jugado muy a su pesar con el conejito Timmy. 

Atropellándose, finalmente llegó a la puerta, la abrió y vio con alivio, a la vecina sentada en un sillón, con un cansadísimo Harry en brazos, que al verlo, se animó y alargó los brazos hacia él. 

Severus dejó sus cosas a un costado ,lo tomó en brazos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. LA vecina, aprovechando le verse librada de tener a Harry en brazos, se levantó y se dirigió a él, aparentemente sin darse cuanta de que su vecino traía una túnica. 

"Ay, Severus, si vieras lo bien que se ha portado tu hijo...Incluso le enseñe a hablar un poco, es tan inteligente y despierto! Jugamos con ese adorable conejito que tiene, aunque me hizo rabiar un poco" 

"Ah, muy bien Sra. Figg, gracias por su amabilidad" Dijo Severus, deseando fervientemente que la vecina se fuese a su casa. 

"Cuando gustes" Le dijo desde la puerta. "Linda túnica" Agregó, y ceró la puerta tras de sí. 

Severus llevó a Harry a su habitación. No podía entender porque se había preocupado tanto por el chico, ya que el encantamiento fidelio era irrompible, y el lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz con el niño a salvo en sus brazos. 

Lo depositó suavemente en la cunita y se quedó observándolo dormir por un rato. Finalmente se levantó para irse, pero como siempre que el se iba, Harry se despertó. 

Severus le dijo "Ya duérmete" y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. 

Harry Potter estaba parado en su cuna mirándolo, y antes de dormirse le mostró a Snape lo que le había enseñado a decir la vecina: 

"P..pa" Tras lo cual se cayó como de costumbre. 

"Que demó..." dijo pero no pudo continuar y se fue de la habitación, sin siquiera apagar la lamparita muggle. 

Se sentó sobre su cama, en el cuarto horrible que tenía en esa casa – que sin embargo era mejor que su antiguo hogar- a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, principalmente en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Maldita vecina. El niño lo iba a querer tanto que cuando se tuviese que ir le iba a doler mucho. Y también a él mismo, ahora que lo pensaba. No le molestaba encariñarse con un niño – siempre había querido tener hijos en algún momento de su vida, dejar un legado, alguien que llore por el cuando muera- pero el problema es que este era el hijo de su enemigo, de la persona que había hecho sus años en Hogwarts algo horrible, que casi lo había matado una vez, y que había convencido a todos los allegados a Dumbledore que el no era digno de confianza sólo porque había estado en Slytherin. 

Era muy extraño, sin embargo, que Harry dijese papá refiriéndose a él, que lo tomase como su padre. Se puso a pensar lo que diría James Potter si viese a su hijo diciéndole papá a la persona que mas despreciaba. Estaría como robándole lo mas importante para él, el hecho de ser padre, tener una familia... 

Pensando en eso, se dirigió una vez mas al cuarto de Harry, y lo vio caído sobre las sábanas. Al verlo, el bebé sonrió y Severus sin darse cuanta, estaba sonriéndole también. 

Se acercó y le acomodó la ropa de cama, le pasó los dedos por el cabello demasiado encrespado para su gusto, se parecía demasiado al de James Potter y le dijo amablemente "Me olvide de contarte, pequeño. Compré los suevos cereales del Osito Chispi, así que duerme, que llegará mas rápido el desayuno. Hasta mañana" 

Tras lo cual salió de la habitación, esta vez si apagando la luz a sus espaldas. 

**Post Scripum:** Bueno, ya saben como es esto, lean y dejen muchas reviews, que son re lindas y nos inflan el ego. Garcias a los que ya mandaron, y esperamos que les halla gustado este ultimo capitulo :o)   
**Post Scriptum 2: **La primera subida del archivo quedó horrible! Gracias por avisar :o) Aquí está mejor y espero se pueda leer más cómodamente. 


	4. El Pequeño Harry

**Disclaimer:** Por favor, apenas si logramos que Rowling escribe el libro, va a venir a escribir un Fan Fiction? Ingenuos...

Capítulo 4**  
"El Pequeño Harry" **

Severus Snape estaba bañando a su hijo de seis años. Había vuelto muy tarde del trabajo ese día, por culpa de una maldita poción inmovilizadora que había enseñado a los del cuarto curso, y que una alumna había hecho explotar, por lo cual, todo el salón, incluso el mismo, quedó inmovilizado. Se mantuvieron así por espacio de una hora, después de la cual, por supuesto, tras poder movilizarse nuevamente Severus quitó 50 puntos a la alumna, lo que le otorgó una inconfesable satisfacción. Lo único que lamentó fue que Inma Lewitz, así se llamaba la chica, era una Slytherin, lo que significaba, 50 puntos menos para su propia casa. Claro que, si el irritante incidente hubiese sido cometido por un alumno de Gryffindor o de cualquier otra casa, los puntos quitados habrían sido 100, o quizás mas.

Pero ahora, por suerte, la escuela donde tenía que enseñar el mas fino arte mágico se hallaba muy lejos, y lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento, era que el pequeño que estaba jugando con su Osito Chispi de goma "Bañarse es Divertido, Niños" necesitaba, evidentemente, un corte de cabello. Había intentado que le creciese largo y lacio, como a él, por medio de cuantas pociones para el cabello encontró. Quizás lo había hecho para que dejase de parecerse tanto a James Potter, pero la verdad es que no lo logró. Por lo tanto, le cortaba el pelo corto, casi tan corto como para que no se hiciese evidente que se iba en todas direcciones. 

"Y entonces, el Osito Chispi se apareció, y con un movimiento de su varita, gritó...gritó..." Harry pensó un segundo antes de agregar, mirando con una expresión concentrada –la expresión que llevaba siempre que jugaba a esos largos juegos inventados, como una historia, a los que juegan los chicos – a su padre. 

"Papá, como es el hechizo para el agua?" 

Severus Snape supuso rápidamente a lo que se refería su hijo. Últimamente parecía que la diversión de Harry en la bañadera no era completa sino terminaba por mojarlo tambien a él. Ya le había pedido que le dijese ese mismo hechizo muchas veces antes, y él había entrado como corderito en la trampa. Pero ahora no. 

"Que hechizo para el agua?" Dijo, fingiendo inocencia, mientras untaba Loción Mágica AntiPiojos en el cabello de Harry. "Hay muchos. Puedes hacer que hierva el agua, que se congele el agua, que se hundan en el agua todas las cosas que hay en el, que..." Pero en este punto fue interrumpido por su hijo, que impaciente dijo: 

"Ese que hace que el agua se enoje y moje a todos. Tu me lo contaste una vez, que había un hechizo que hacía eso" 

"No puedo recordar tal hechizo, pero el Osito Chispi dice que es muy malo mojar a los padres que vuelven cansados del trabajo" Dijo Severus quien estaba muy complacido de haber encontrado la solución exacta para el asunto de la bañadera. 

Harry observo al oso que tenia en la mano derecha, y que decía en ese momento "No permitas que el jabón te entre en los ojitos, amiguito!" Harry por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el jabón le entre en los ojitos. Siempre hacía todo lo que el Osito decía. 

"Mmmmh, si Don Osito lo dice, es que es lo correcto, no papi?" 

"Eh, si, si lo es" Dijo Severus fingiendo estar seriamente concentrado en cerrar la canilla y vaciar la bañera. Luego ayudó a Harry a salir de ésta y le alcanzó una toalla, mientras que tomaba una el mismo y empezaba a secar con fricción el cabello negro. 

"Harry, el próximo sábado vamos a ir a Diagon Alley" Le dijo Severus a su hijo ya vestido mientras salían del cuarto de baño al que su papá había limpiado toda el agua que Harry había tirado, con un movimiento de la varita. 

"Ve a jugar a tu cuarto mientras preparo la cena" dijo Severus. 

Harry entró en su habitación y prendió la luz muggle que lo iluminaba. Corrió hacía su baúl de juguetes, muy excitado con la perspectiva de jugar una vez mas en ese día. Buscó con la vista algún súper juguete, pero a pesar de todos los que había, ya después de haber jugado tanto con ellos eran muy aburridos. Pensó que sería muy feliz si tuviese el Mega Booster 3000 como todos sus amiguitos en la escuela pero a su padre no le gustaba mucho comprarle juguetes muggles, le gustaban más los mágicos. De todas maneras Harry tampoco tenía muchos de esos, por precaución. Solo una varita de juguete y una escoba que volaba a unos 50 cm del suelo, la cual era su favorito. Después de meditar un rato, decidió volar en la escoba hasta la cocina, donde trataría de convencer a su papá de jugar a las peleas. Seguro que le ganaría. 

Montó su Cleansweep Jr. y salió volando de la habitación. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, se acordó de que su padre siempre decía que bajarlas montado en escoba era demasiado peligroso para él. Pero como el siempre comía el cereal del Osito Chispi, calculo que sería lo suficientemente fuertecito como para lograrlo. 

Bajo las escaleras volando a la escasa velocidad que permitía la escoba. Llegó abajo, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde su padre se hallaba cocinando mágicamente tarta de pollo para la cena. 

"Mira que bien vuelo, papi!" Chilló excitadamente Harry mientras volaba en círculos alrededor de la mesa. Su padre lo miró levantando una ceja, y observó:

"Grandioso. Pero deberías tener mas cuidado, pueden verte los muggles" Volvió a la tarta que estaba intentando cerrar en ese momento. 

Harry se compungió un poco, y desmontó de la escoba. Se sentó es un silla, del lado derecho de la cabecera. 

"Adivina lo que hice hoy papá" Dijo Harry, mientras inspeccionaba sin mucho interés unos rollos de pergamino que se hallaba arriba de la mesa. 

"Mmmh, que?" Dijo haciendo que la tarta entrase en el horno con la varita, y sacando de la nevera el jugo de calabaza. 

"Papá, te puden ver los muggles a ti tambien" Dijo Harry utilizando el mismo tono mordaz que había empleado su padre para decir lo mismo momentos atrás. 

"Estas ofendido porque no te he dejado volar con esa tonta escoba alrededor de la mesa?" 

"No, pero me regalas una escoba, y luego no me dejas usarla" Su papá no dijo nada, y Harry comprobó así que tenía razón, y que podría volar libremente un par de días. 

"Estabas contando lo que hiciste hoy, hijo" Dijo su papá evidentemente tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación. 

"Hoy nos enseñaron a hacer collage con fideos!! Puedes creerlo?, con fideos!" Harry se puso a recordar lo divertido que había sido hacer ese collage, sobretodo cuando accidentadamente un fideo se había metido en las narices de su compañera de banco, Lucy. 

"Excelente, hijo! Que de cosas útiles que enseñan en esa escuela muggle!" Comentó su padre mientras acomodaba los platos a la mesa. 

En ese momento, Harry trató de leer lo que decía el primer pergamino. Sabía leer bastante bien, para su edad. O al menos era lo que decía su padre. 

"Mira, papá, aquí dice ´Severus Snape, profazar de pasiones´ Eso es lo que enseñas en Hoddwarts, no? " Comentó alegremente tratando de demostrar que inteligente era acordándose de ese detalle. 

"No, pero cerca. De hecho soy profesor, de Pociones, no pasiones, en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería." Replicó el otro acercando a la mesa, sin la varita esta vez, la tarta ya cocinada, el jugo de calabaza, etc. 

Harry se desilusionó un poco, pero eso no le impidió agregar "Cuando iré yo allí, papi?" Con expresión de ensueño en la carita. 

"Te he dicho muchas veces que en cuatro años, hijo. No lo preguntes mas, si?" 

"Me enseñaras pasiones, digo pociones, papá?" preguntó Harry. El padre ya sentado en la cabecera, sirviendo la comida en los platos, le contestó:

"Claro que sí, a menos que me den el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras" 

"Arte, papi? Como en mi escuela de ahora. Me enseñaras a hacer collage con fideos tu también?" Dijo Harry entusiasmadísimo con la idea. 

"Mejor come, si?" Contestó su papá con la boca llena de tarta. 

Harry probó unos bocados, pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. 

"Papá, porque nos llamamos distinto tu y yo?" Cuestionó. 

"Todas las personas tienen diferentes nombres. No esperaría llamarte Severus tu también? Es un horrible nombre, deberías estar agradecido de llamarte diferente" 

"A mi me gusta, pero yo decía el apallido" 

Su padre lo miró un rato en silencio, tras lo cual dijo "Apellido." 

"Si, si eso. Todos los chicos del colegio se llaman como sus papas, por que yo no?" 

"Personalmente pienso que Harry Potter suena mucho mejor que Harry Snape." Observó ligeramente el padre. 

"Pero a mi me gustaría llamarme como tu, papi" 

"Pero te llamas como tu verdadero padre, James Potter." 

"Ese no es mi padre!! Ni siquiera lo conozco." 

"Ha muerto Harry, ya te lo explique. Se fue." 

"Pero si tu no eres mi padre, porque respondes cuando te llamo 'papá'?" 

"Porque soy tu padre adoptivo, quiere decir, que aunque no lleves mi sangre, somos padre e hijo" 

Harry no entendía nada del asunto. Lo único que podía comprender era que si el tal James Potter no existiese, Su padre sería su verdadero padre. 

"Basta, tu eres mi padre, no ese James Potter" 

"Tu padre murió para salvarte la vida, Harry, deberías respetarlo." hiso un silencio, luengo continuó "Yo me he encargado de ti, y esta bien que nos queramos como si fuéramos padre e hijo" 

"Y porque me cuidaste tu papa? Eras muy amigo de mi otro papa? 

"Eh, no mucho, pero el punto es que ahora estas conmigo." 

  
  


*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Aquel sábado, Harry se despertó en su cama, al lado de su conejito Timmy al cual se le notaba el paso de los años, más temprano que lo usual, y lo primero que hizo, todavía con el pijama puesto, fue ir corriendo a la habitación de su padre, el cual roncaba sonoramente. Entró y saltó sobre el cuerpo dormido del papá, quien se sobresaltó y exclamó: "50 puntos!" 

Harry permaneció unos segundos mirando la expresión perdida de su padre, tras lo cual le chilló: 

"Papá, papá! Levántate, tenemos que ir a Diagon Alley!!!" 

"Harry? Qué haces despierto a las 5 de la mañana. Es sábado! Deja dormir a tu padre tranquilo" 

"Pero, pero papá!" dijo Harry frustrado "Son las 12, dijiste que iríamos a Diagon Alley!" 

A Harry le encantaba ir a Diagon Alley, ya que era el único lugar donde podía jugar con niños como él, sin tener que cuidar sus palabras. Claro, salvo por el hecho de que no le permitían decir su apellido. Le habían explicado porqué, pero Harry nunca lo entendió del todo, así que solo se limitaba a hacerles caso. 

"Harry, tu no sabes leer la hora" su papá estaba ahora mirando el reloj que estaba en su mesita. 

"Sí que sé!" le contestó ofendidísimo. 

"No son las doce, son las ocho" 

"Tampoco eran las cinco" 

"No te hagas el listo conmigo, muchacho" le advirtió su papá. Harry cambió de tema rápidamente. 

"Pero tu habías dicho que iríamos a Diagon Alley!" 

Suspiró profundamente el papá, y haciendo a un costado a Harry, se levantó de la cama. Con esta acción, Harry empezó a saltar en la cama al grito alocado de "YUPI!". 

"Harry, no grites. Ve a la cocina y pon la mesa. Ahora bajo para que desayunemos y luego nos vamos" 

  
  


*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. 

Para la extrema felicidad de Harry, acaban de llegar a Diagon Alley. Caminaba de la mano de su padre, y con la otra aferraba orgullosamente su pequeña escoba. 

"Papi, papi! Vamos a Honeydukes!!" gritaba al ver a lo lejos la tienda de dulces, sin notar que todas las personas que habían alrededor habían volteado a ver de dónde provenían los gritos. 

"Harry, cálmate, y no grites. Todo el mundo nos mira." 

"Bueno..." dijo Harry en voz baja, y volvió a repetir "Papi, papi, vamos a Honeydukes" casi inaudiblemente. Su padre lo miró, y se limitó a decirle que irían mas tarde. 

Pasaron la tarde comprando cosas necesarias para el trabajo del papá, y objetos que Harry se encaprichó en adquirir. El último negocio al que fueron, fue Flourish and Blotts donde su papá se había pasado más del tiempo adecuado, conversando con una extraña vendedora, la que le había pellizcado las mejillas. Harry había esperado que al menos, su papá la convirtiese en sapo, pero no sólo no lo hizo, sino que se rió tontamente. 

Harry estaba molesto por ello. 

"Papá, vamos" le dijo una vez más, tirando de la manga de su túnica. 

"Ya vamos hijo" le contestó, una vez más, pero siguió sonriéndole a aquella vendedora. 

"Bueno, me voy yo. Adiós" 

Se dirigió hacia la salida, y esperó unos segundos para ver si su papá lo miraba, al menos. Pero no, suspirando, salió de la tienda. 

Caminó un poco por la calle intentando leer los carteles de los negocios. 

En uno de los callejones que se veían divisó un grupo de niños, más o menos de su edad. Muchos de ellos, tenían escobas y eso fue lo que lo decidió a acercarse a ellos. 

"Hola" dijo alegremente al llegar. 

"Quién eres?" 

"Cómo te llamas?" 

"Cuantos años tienes?" 

"Juegas al Quidditch?" 

"De qué equipo eres?" 

La cantidad de preguntas abrumó a Harry, quien intentó lo mejor posible responderlas. 

"Eh.. me llamo Harry, tengo 6 años... soy de los Falmouth Falcons, como mi papi, y nunca jugué al Quidditch, pero me gusta. Una vez fui a un partido con mi papá." 

"Mi papá y mi hermano también son de los Falcons" dijo un chico que parecía un poco más grande que ellos. 

"Yo soy del Chuddley Cannons" dijo orgullosamente una niña con rizos rubios. 

"Pero si pierden siempre!" agregó otro niño, que llevaba una túnica violeta. 

"Bueno, sí. Pero es el equipo del Osito Chispi."le respondió la niña, altivamente. 

Harry no pudo articular palabra. Cuando lo consiguió exclamó incrédulo: 

"El Osito Chispi tiene equipo?!" 

"Por supuesto. Que no lees los envases de jugo? Dice claramente que él apoya a los Cannons." 

Harry, que a penas podía distinguir la C de la G, se quedó callado. 

"Que? No sabes leer, tonto?" dijo ella. 

"Yo no soy tonto!" 

"Bueno, bueno, no importa" intervino el niño que parecía más grande. "Ya que Harry no sabe jugar al Quidditch, podemos jugar al Shuntbums" 

"Al qué?" preguntó Harry. 

"Al Shuntbums. No te preocupes, ahora te enseñamos. Sube a la escoba" 

Todos los demás niños lo hicieron. Harry una vez que estaba jugando, pudo comprobar que el juego consistía en golpear y derribar de la escoba a la mayor cantidad de oponentes.   
Él hizo lo que pudo, pero al ser tan pequeño, recibió más golpes de los que dio. Sobretodo de parte de la niña que apoyaba a los Cannons, quien parecía haberse ensañado con él. Terminó el juego, y había ganado Candy, lo cual no había sorprendido en nada a Harry.  
Todos se fueron argumentando que sus papás los estarían buscando, pero Harry se quedó allí, aún tendido en el suelo pensando en que su padre, probablemente no lo estaría buscando. Seguramente seguía en Flourish and Blotts, hablando con aquella vendedora. 

Interrumpió sus pensamientos un grito de: "Allí está Severus!". Pudo ver que se dirigían hacia él, su papá con expresión de enojo y la vendedora, de pelo largo y cara bonita. 

El enojo de su padre se desvaneció al verlo tirado en el suelo, todo golpeado. 

"Harry! Que pasó contigo?! Quién te hizo esto!?" y rápidamente lo alzó. 

"Nada, nada, estuve jugando con unos niños al Shuntbum. Y gané!" 

"De veras?" le preguntó dulcemente la vendedora. 

Harry la miró con poco agrado y dijo: "Sí. Pero me duelen los brazos de tanto pegar. Así que papá, vamos a casa, si?". 

"Si, vamos" le contestó su padre con el ya conocido por Harry, tono de 'Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa'. A Harry no le importó, estaba feliz de que podía al fin, alejar a su padre de la mujer. 

"Bueno, Srta. Glasnevin, creo que tengo que ir a mi casa a preparar la cena para mi hijo", je dijo, abrazando a Harry demasiado fuerte. 

"Ay, qué amor. Bueno, espero verte en otra ocasión, Severus" agregó ella, muy melosamente para el gusto de Harry. 

"Seguro", dijo Severus. 

"Adiós, Harry" saludó la Srta. Glasnevin, pellizcando una vez más a Harry en su mejilla. 

  
  


*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Harry no se había terminado de limpiar las cenizas de la ropa cuando su padre le empezó a gritar: 

"CÓMO TE VAS A IR ASÍ? ACASO ERES INCONSCIENTE? CUANTAS VECES TA HA DICHO TU PADRE QUE NO TE DESPEGUES DE EL? Y SI TE OCURRIA ALGO? QUIERES HACERME SUFRIR ACASO?" 

Harry retrocedió un poco, pero recordó su enojo y respondió 

"Yo te dije que me iba, pero tu, claro estabas muy ocupado hablando con la 'señorita Glas no sé que" Dijo Harry imitando la forma de hablar de la mujer. 

"NO LE HABLES ASI A TU PADRE, MUCHACHO" 

"A ti no te importa lo que me pasú, tu no te diste cuenta que me quería ir." Le contestó Harry con un sobre actuado gesto de pena. 

"Yo no tengo porque hacer todo lo que tu quieres. Me pasé el día comprandTe compre todo lo que querías, no?" Exclamó demandante el papá. 

"Pero pero yo quería jugar con los niños" 

"Me imagino que no les habrás dicho tu apellido, no?" Preguntó preocupado el padre. 

"No, no se los dije!!! Es lo único que te importa!" 

"No lo es, Harry, pero me preocupo por ti, tu no sabes todo el peligro que hay en mencionar tu nombre" Suspiró su papá. 

"Y bueno, si es peligroso, podrías haberme cuidado, no solo hablar con esa vendedora!" 

"Podrías haber colaborado con eso, y quedarte al lado mío" Dijo el padre, volviendo al tono enojado de antes. 

"Ay, yo estoy todo golpeado, y tú me gritas y me hablas mal, no ves que me duele todo?" dijo Harry trágicamente, cambiando de tema. 

"Que no habías ganado?" pregunto su papá levantando una ceja. 

"NO!! Soy mucho mas pequeño que todos los niños, y si quieres saberlo, me gano una niña, sí una niña!" Chilló exaltadamente Harry, tras lo cual empezó a subir las escaleras. Escucho la risa contenida de su padre en la sala, lo que lo hizo enfurecerse mas aún. Cuando llego a su habitación, dio un portazo. 

"Harry, Harry, no me estoy riendo de ti, no te ofendas! Eres gracioso cuando actúas, sabes?" 

Harry ofendido tras la puerta cerrada de la habitación, pensó que nunca lo tomaban en serio por ser un niño. 

"PARA QUE LO SEPAS, AHORA SOY DE LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS, COMO EL OSITO CHISPI" le grito al padre, sabiendo que eso lo molestaría. Sabía que a su padre, no le agradaba el oso.

**POST SCRIPTUM:** Ya conocen el sistema. Leen, dejan una linda review y mientras más reviews, mejor y más rápido saldrán los capítulos. Así que a ponerse las pilas!


	5. El Vidrio Se Desvaneció

**Disclaimer: **Ni que fuera Rowling!

*** ** Capítulo** 5 *   
"El vidrio se desvaneció"**

  
  
  
Harry Potter caminaba tranquilamente por Cedarwood Road. Le gustaba aquello de volver solo del colegio, sin que la Sra. Figg fuese a recogerlo, como solía hacer desde que había empezado su vida escolar.  
  
Le agradaba mucho la Sra. Figg, pero lo que había dejado de agradarle era que ella lo llamara con su voz chillona "Harry, Harry!" desde la puerta de colegio, llamando la atención de todos. Además, ya era grande, había cumplido 8 años! Y su colegio quedaba cerca de su casa, así que podía volver solo y evitar la vergüenza que pasaba con sus compañeros cuando ella se aparecía, tan escandalosamente.   
  
Pero tampoco le molestaba tanto. No era tan amigo de los compañeros de su colegio.  
  
Odiaba tener que esconder la mitad de las cosas de su cuarto, y sacar sus posters de Quidditch cada vez que invitaba a su casa a alguno de sus compañeros a jugar. Ni poder hablar de Quidditch con ellos, que era su pasión por encima de todas las cosas. Ni poder intercambiar las figuritas que venían en las ranas de chocolate, de las cuales tenía muchísimas, ya que su padre siempre le llevaba   
  
Además, en tres años iría a Hogwarts, y seguramente pedería el contacto con todos sus compañeros.   
  
"Claro, eso si es que soy mago" pensó mientras entraba a su casa.  


******************************  


Después de la corta visita que le había hecho la Sra. Figg para verificar que Harry había llegado bien, miró el reloj de la sala.  
  
Todavía faltaba un rato para que llegara su padre, por lo tanto decidió subir a su cuarto a seguir tratando de hacer magia. Este tema lo preocupaba mucho. Jamás había mostrado signos de poseer alguna habilidad mágica. Los niños con los que hablaba en Diagon Alley, todos alguna vez habían hecho algo de magia.  
  
Harry no podía recordar nada que hubiese hecho mágicamente. No sería un 'squib' como lo era el celador de Hogwarts ese del que su padre le había contado?   
  
El cada día que pasaba, se convencía más de que lo era, pese a lo que su padre dijera. Él le repetía a Harry que era un mago, pero qué pruebas tenía para decirlo? Quizás se negaba a aceptar que tuviese un hijo squib, pensaba Harry.   
  
La cosa es que siempre que él sacaba el tema, terminaban discutiendo, como había pasado la noche anterior:  
  
  
"Harry, me estas poniendo nervioso. Deja ya de mirar ese vaso, o vas a romperlo"  
  
"Al menos, haría algo mágico!" Renegó este "Que no quieres que haga magia? No tienes miedo de que sea un 'squib'?!"  
  
Severus seguramente estaba arrepentido de haberle contado lo que eran los squibs. Suspiró hondamente, y le respondió.  
  
"Harry, no voy a discutir esto una vez más contigo. Tú no eres un squib, así que basta."  
  
"Los niños de Diagon Alley.." Se apresuró a decir desesperadamente Harry "ellos.. uno convirtió a la lechuza de su hermana en un colador..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Otro desapareció a su tío y lo hizo aparecer en el techo de su casa tres horas después.."  
  
"Harry..." volvió a llamarlo.  
  
"Otro derritió su..."   
  
"Harry! Suficiente!" le dijo su padre elevando la voz. "Estoy cansado de esto! No quiero escuchar más de este tema, ni que me cuentes las grandes hazañas de los niños magos de Diagon Alley quienes seguramente son tan idiotas que no saben distinguir una lechuza de un colador, ni que sigas experimentando magia con tus cosas o terminarás quedándote sin nada!. Tú eres un mago y se acabó esta conversación."  
  
  
Y tenía razón. "Excepto en que soy mago, claro" pensó Harry cuando entró a su habitación y vio lo que quedaba de sus cosas. Pasaba las horas intentando hacer magia con sus juguetes. Los arrojaba por todo el cuarto para ver si podía detenerlos en el aire.  
  
Cansado de la falta de éxito, se la había ocurrido que quizás, si los juguetes o objetos que lanzaba por el aire le eran muy queridos, su preocupación por ellos iba a hacer que le saliera algo de magia para detener la caída desastrosa.Siguiendo ese plan, había roto sus mas preciados juguetes, incluyendo la figura de acción de Philipp Resbone, el cazador estrella de su equipo favorito, los Chudley Cannons. Sin embargo era su conejo Timmy era el que peor fortuna había corrido. Harry había pensado que, evitaría que este alcanzara el ventilador de techo de la sala, y lo había arrojado hacia él, con la esperanza de pararlo utilizando la magia.   
  
Lamentablemente, esto no pasó. El pobre conejito Timmy tuvo un brutal encuentro con el ventilador, y para empeorar la situación, la cabeza del conejo, la cual se había desprendido del cuerpo, al igual que tres de sus patas, y su cola, salió volando para luego estrellarse en la mesa, desparramando la poción evaporizante en la que su padre había estado trabajando unos momentos atrás, haciendo que la mesa, después de emitir sonoros crujidos, se convirtiese en vapor, dejando caer al suelo todo lo que se encontraba sobre ella.   
  
Severus se molestó tanto con él, que no le compuso a Timmy, como hacía habitualmente con los juguetes que Harry rompía, y de hecho no le volvió a arreglar ningún otro juguete.  
  
Ahora el conejito Timmy reposaba decapitado en su estantería. Pese a que él se las había ingeniado para coser todos los pedazos de Timmy que habían volado por la sala, no había podido así hacerlo con la cabeza, la cual con una oreja menos (la otra no habían vuelto a encontrarla), descansaba a un lado de su cuerpo, en la estantería de la habitación.   
  
Pasó un rato como siempre, arrojando cosas por el aire pero prefirió dejar de hacerlo cuando la zapatilla que había tirado, proyectó estrepitosamente contra la pantalla de vidrio con estrellas dibujadas de la luz de su cuarto. La zapatilla volvió al suelo junto montones de pedazos de vidrio. Harry miró al techo mientras salían unas chispas de entre los cables que que salían de los restos de la lámpara.  
  
"Papá va a matarme.." pensó, echándose vencido sobre la cama. Desde donde estaba, empezó a mirar fijamente su repisa pensando que quizás podría mover algo con el pensamiento, hasta que se quedó dormido.  
  
******  
  
Harry se despertó en su cama. Ya había oscurecido. Miró el reloj del Osito Chispi que estaba en su mesa de luz. Las manitas del Osito Chispi marcaban las seis y media. 'Seguramente papá ya llegó' pensó entusiasmado.  
  
Bajo corriendo las escaleras, haciendo mucho ruido. Al llegar abajo siguió corriendo hasta la cocina, donde se hallaba su padre haciendo la cena.   
  
"Papá" chilló Harry contento de tener a su padre en la casa. Siempre lo extrañaba mucho cuando volvía de la escuela. Antes, cuando él era mas chico, su padre volvía a casa mas temprano. Esa era otra de las razones por las que quería ir a Hogwarts. Siempre estaría allí su papá.   
  
"Hola hijo, pensé que querrías dormir más, por eso no te desperté" Dijo su papá con su voz grave y pausada, tan distinta a la de Harry, que ahora, estando él entusiasmado parecía mas aguda y chillona que nunca.   
  
"Papi, me trajiste ranas de chocolate?" Preguntó ansiosamente. Solamente le faltaban 134 figuritas para completar la colección. Claro que siempre tocaban las figuritas más comunes, como la de Rosa de Montesco, aquella famosa bruja española quemada por la inquisición. Incluso su imagen en la figurita aparecía un poco chamuscada.   
  
"Si, pero son para despues de cenar" Dijo su padre remarcando notablemente el 'después'   
  
"De acuerdo." Dijo Harry. De pronto se acordó de algo "Papá!! Jugamos al duelo de magos?" Exclamó Harry felizmente. El duelo de magos era su juego favorito. "Yo soy Merlín" Se apresuró a gritar antes de que su padre pidiera ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.   
  
"Harry ahora estoy cocinando, que no ves?" dijo Severus. "Porque no traes tus deberes de la escuela muggle y te sientas aquí? Mientras los haces podemos conversar." Harry, bajando un poco la cabeza, se dirigió a la sala donde se hallaban sus libros de la escuela muggle. Cuando cruzaba la puerta escuchó la voz de su padre que decía "Ah, Harry...yo seré Agripa" Harry sonrió para si ientras tomaba los libros. Merlín era mejor que Agripa.   
  
  
****  
  
Durante la cena, Severus le contaba a Harry como había estado ese día.  
  
"...y finalmente le quité 50 puntos a su casa" terminó el relato. Harry hallaba muy interesante el trabajo de su padre. "Y a ti como te fue en la escuela muggle?" le preguntó curiosamente el papá mientras servía mas jugo de calabaza en los vasos. Harry dudó un poco antes de contarle el incidente de aquél día. Finalemte decidió que era mejor decirselo ahora as u padre en lugar de que este se enterase por medio de otras personas.  
  
"Eh, igual que siempre. Solo que eh...mi maestra, la sra. Thompson me ha dicho que debo.."Aquí hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. Miró la expresión de la cara de su padre. Tenía una ceja levantada y lo miraba fijamente. "Eh.. prestar mas atención en clase". Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su papá, el cual no tardaría mucho comportarse como lo hacía todas las veces que Harry le contaba que había hecho algo mal. Le daría un sermón de media hora, tras el cual podían pasar dos cosas. Si no notaba el suficiente arepentimiento por parte de Harry, se ponían a discutir y luego lo mandaba a su habitación. Si la cosa no era tan grave, terminaba el sermón haciendo un comentario acerca del pelo de Harry y luego hablaban de otra cosa.   
  
"Harry, es muy sencillo. Presta mas atención en clase, y todo irá bien. Incluso podrías entender todo lo que ahora no entiendes de Matemáticas" dijo el papá menos solemnemente de lo que Harry esperaba. "Sabes, en Hogwarts no puedes dejar de prestar atención en las clases ni un segundo. Es muy importante todo lo que se explica. En Pociones, si no prestas atención todo el tiempo, puedes equivocarte con los ingredientes lo que te lleva a hacer mal la poción, lo que te lleva no solo a una nota baja, sino a un eventual accidente" Continuó su padre.   
  
Harry adivinó lo que vendría. Le contaría una vez mas la anécdota de Eva Ibbotson. En efecto, su padre comenzó a contar:

"Una vez, una alumna particularmente estúpida de la casa de Slytherin, llamada Eva Ibbotson, incluyó en su caldero en el que estaba preparando una simple poción encogedora..." 

Harry puso su mejor cara de interés absoluto por lo que su padre decía.

"...unas patas de cucaracha egipcia cuando lo que realmente tenía que echar en el caldero, era patas de cucaracha iraní. El resultado, tres alumnos a la enfermería con serias contuciones en la cabeza." 

Harry dudó si Eva Ibbotson había sido una de los que fueron a la enfermería. Iba a preguntarle eso a su padre, pero pensó que sería mejor callarse y dejarlo seguir con su historia. 

"Por lo tanto, ya ves que no se puede ser distraído en mi clase, y presumo que en ninguna otra de la escuela."  
  
Mientras su padre hablaba así, Harry estaba pensando en el último partido de quidditch de esa semana. Habían jugado los Tornados contra los Magpies. Por supuesto habían gandao los Magpies, pero el busador de los Tornados había atrapado la Snitch. Harry trató de imaginarse como había sido la jugada, ya que no había podido ver el partido.   
  
"Papá, tu crees que si los Tornados consiguieran un mejor guardián, quizás como Hassan, el de los Arrows, podrían haber vencido a los Magpies en el último partido?" Preguntó Harry a su padre. Inmediatamente comprendió que había sido un grave error hablarle de Quidditch en medio de una charla educativa.   
  
Pero su padre estaba de buen humor ese día, o eso parecía, ya que sólo se rió y dijo "Tal vez, hijo. Pero no hay muchos como Hassan, en realidad. Cambiando de tema, no te parece que necesitas un corte de pelo?" Dijo mientras ambos levantaban los platos de la mesa.   
  
  
***************  
  
  
Mas tarde, Harry habría entusiasmado su rana de chocolate. 

"Otra vez Morgana" dijo desilusionado. Su papá lo miró por encima del diaro El Profeta Diario que estaba leyendo. Los dos se hallaban sentados en el sillón blanco de la sala.   
  
"Mañana es sábado Harry. Quieres hacer algo en especial?" Al ver la manera en que comía Harry agregó "Come mas despacio" . Siempre aprovechaban los fines de semana para hacer cosas divertidas juntos, algo que no podían hacer mucho los otros días.   
  
"Papá, mi amigo Gerald, me invitó a su casa mañana por la tarde." dijo Harry con la boca llena de chocolate  
  
"Ah, si?" dijo el papá. "Donde vive?" preguntó. 

"Cerca de la escuela. En frente de la plaza donde hay un tobogan muy alto de color amarillo" Harry había terminado la rana de chocolate y revisaba el maletín de su padre en la esperanzada búsqueda de otra de aquellas golosinas.   
  
"Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Solíamos ir allí antes de que inauguraran juegos en nuestra plaza" cometó el padre. "Te quedarás a tomar el té?"  
  
"Eso espero, Gerald dice que su mamá que sabe hacer pasteles deliciosos!!" dijo Harry entusiasmado ante la idea.   
  
"Oye, yo cocino pasteles buenos también" dijo el papá.   
  
"Si, pero no son deliciosos!" volvió a exclamar Harry.   
  
"Ah, si? Pues te reto a un duelo, Merlín!" anunció el padre.   
  
"Jajaja, nunca me venceras, Agripa. Porque YO soy el mejor mago del mundo" chilló Harry encantado con el juego. Subió al sofa de un salto, mientras el papá avanzaba hasta quedar a unos metros de él.   
  
"Eso crees? Pues nunca aparecerá tu figurita en las ranas de chocolate, porque ahora mismo te venceré!"contestó el padre –ahora el Tenebroso Agripa- posicionándose correctamente para el duelo.   
  
"JA, ME haces REIR con tus chistes, Agripa!!!" dijo Harry- ahora el Mago Merlín-.  
  
"Chistes? Por lo menos esto no es un chiste...impedimenta!" exclamó el Tenebroso Agripa, mientras apuntaba con su dedo extendido que hacía de varita hacia su oponente  
  
EL mago Merlín continuó como si nada le hubiese pasado y dijo:  
  
"Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Jaja...pues yo te mando un super hechizo para que el candelabro caiga sobre tu cabeza. Ahí te va!!!" chilló el pequeño Merlín señalando con su varita de juguete hacia el candelabro de la sala.   
  
Su adversario se agachó para evitar el desastre del candelabo. "Rictusempra!"  
  
Harry siguió como si nada, y de pronto se acordó de un buen encantamiento para utilizar  
  
"Espelinarmus" chilló, pero al ver que Agripa continuaba de pie, exclamó enojado  
  
"No vale!! Agripa no puede esquivar el espelinarmus! Eres un tramposo papá."  
  
"Ah, si? Y Merlín si puede esquivar los Rictusempra y Impedimenta que le lanzé?" replicó El Tenebroso indignado.   
  
"Si, ya te dije que soy el Mejor mago de toooodos los tiempos.!!" Harry estaba verdadermaetne enojado con su oponente  
  
"Entonces..." y al decir esto se abalanzó sobre su adversario, derribandolo en el sofa haciendole cosquillas. Siempre ocurria esto cuando jugaban al duelo de magos.   
  
Harry, riéndose de las cosquillas pero enojado por no haber ganado como quería, se liberó de su padre y volviéndose a acercar por otro lado, le pegó un puñetazo en la espalda para iniciar una lucha al estilo muggle, las que estaban tan de moda entre sus compañeros de escuela, y en las que él ,por ser tan esmirriado para su edad,simpre llevaba la peor parte, si es que tenía que pelear en una de ellas.   
  
Su papá, al sentir en su espalda un pequeño golpe, se dio vuelta rápidamente y aplicó un llave a su hijo, el cual quedó apresado entre sus brazos, que impedían cualquier intento de fuga.  
  
Tras un último intento de victoria mediante algunas patadas frustradas, Harry no pudo menos que asentir cuando su padre dijo:

"Te rindes ahora, Merlín? Reconoces que Yo, Agripa el Tenebroso soy el mejor mago de tooodo el mundo?"   
  
Pero cuando finalmente se vió libre, Harry corrió hacia la escalera, y cuando estaba subiéndola gritó "Ya verás, Agripa, te venceré, porque YO soy el mejor mago y puedo vencer a todos, incluso al Tenebroso!Todos conocen mi nombre!"   
  
Harry había hecho alusión al mote de Agripa, pero si hubiese visto la extraña expresión de su padre cuando dijo esas palabras, hubiese pensado que otra cosa...  
  
  
************  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry notó a su padre un tanto perturbado, y pensó que quizás tuviese algún problema. Sin embargo no le dijo nada, sino que trató de hacer todo lo mas obedientemente posible para que no se preocupase mas ni nada.   
  
Se despertaron al mediodía como todos los días no hábiles. A las tres de la tarde, partieron rumbo a la casa de el compañero de Harry, Gerald, de quien no era muy amigo, pero lo suficiente como para jugar juntos de vez en cuando. En el camino charlaron apaciblemente acerca de los cometas. Harry quería que su padre le hiciese uno y tenían que determinar el color y la forma que tendría. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Gerald, la cual tenía un frente un tanto estrafalario con la cerca pintada de fucsia y la puerta de verde limón.   
  
"Esta es la casa?" Preguntó el padre de Harry con la ceja izquierda levantada. Harry asintió, y su padre llamó a la puerta de la casa de los Brinkman.

"Vendré por ti a las 6, de acuerdo?" le preguntó el papá a Harry mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa. Su hijo sólo asintió.  
  
"Le envío saludos a Jan de tu parte?"  
  
"Si tu quieres.." le contestó indiferentemente Harry, lo cual le valió una mirada reprochante de su padre "...pero no te olvides de traerme ranas chocolate." Agregó antes de que la puerta se abriese de golpe dejando ver a una mujer no muy alta, con anteojos cuadrados y de mucho aumento, un montón de rulos rubios en su cabeza y voz muy aguda.   
  
Harry conocía a la Sra. Brinkman de varias veces que había ido a los actos escolares. Era una mujer muy simpática, aunque un poco chiflada pensaba él. Y siempre le causaba gracia, su forma de hablar. Hablaba muchísimo, y a veces parecía que no respiraba cuando lo hacía. Pero le caía muy bien.   
  
"Buenas tardes!" dijo ella, con una sonrisa.  
  
"Buenas tardes Sra. Brinkman"  
  
Gerald, quien estaba detrás de su madre, saludó a Harry con la mano .Él sonrió y también lo saludó.  
  
"Pasa Harry" le dijo ella, muy amablemente. "Quisiera pasar a tomar una taza de té, Sr. Potter?" lo invitó también al padre.  
  
A Harry, que ahora estaba al lado de Gerald, le causó un poco de gracia ese comentario, pero más aún ver cómo su padre se había puesto.   
  
"Eh.. n-no, no, gracias Sra. Brinkman." - dijo él bastante incómodo - "Tengo asuntos que atender" agregó, recuperando la compostura.  
  
"Ah, qué pena! Bueno, quizás en otra ocasión"   
  
"Seguro. Te veré luego, hijo."   
  
Después de saludar apresuradamente a su padre, Harry se fue con Gerald.   
  
"Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto!" le dijo su amigo, empezando a correr escaleras arriba.   
  
Cuando casi llegaron al piso de arriba, Gerald se detuvo como recordando algo.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Quieres ver la serpiente que compramos con mis padres en la tienda de mascotas?!" preguntó con entusiasmo.  
  
"Tienes una ser serpiente?" Harry abrió los ojos, súper emocionado.  
  
"Si, es increíble! Es enorme, ya verás.No podía creer cuando mi mamá decidió comprarla. A ella le encanta! Ven vamos a preguntarle si nos deja alimentarla!"  
  
  
Bajaron la escalera dirigiéndose a la cocina de la casa, en donde la Sra. Brinkman estaba sirviendo unos vasos de refresco.  
  
"Mamá! Mamá, puedo enseñarle la serpiente a Harry??" - gritó Gerald.  
  
La Sra. Brinkman, se sobresaltó y volcó un poco de refresco fuera del vaso.  
  
"Niños! Justo iba a llevarles un poco de refresco. La serpiente, Gerald cariño? No lo sé, Harry podría asustarse.."  
  
"No, me encantaría verla!" chilló él.  
  
"Estás seguro? Mi madre casi se desmaya del horror cuando la vio. Antes estaba en la sala, pero después de eso, la tuvimos de llevar al estudio para que las visitas no se asusten como mi madre" dijo todo tan rápidamente que Harry se quedó un par de segundos tratando de procesar lo dicho.

"Eh.. sí, no me da miedo" le contestó.  
  
"Bueno, de acuerdo" dijo ella "Vengan conmigo".  
  
Los dos la siguieron escaleras arriba, mientras ella iba contándole a Harry la historia de cuando la compraron "Ah, estaba tan bonita allí en la vidriera de la tienda de mascotas, que no pudimos resistirnos a comprarla! La llamamos Spaghetti, el nombre le queda perfecto.." y no paraba de hablar un segundo. Harry no hacía más que asentir con una sonrisa.  
  
Llegaron al estudio, su madre prendió la luz y allí estaba sobre un escritorio, Spaghetti en su pecera.  
  
"Hola, mi amorcito!" dijo alegremente la Sra. Brinkman, mirando la pecera y acercándose a ella.Metió la mano para acariciar a la serpiente, lo que provocó que ésta se desplasara en dirección contraria al brazo que descendía. Al ver que la Spaghetti no estaba de ánimo, la madre de Gerlad desistió de acariciarla.   
  
Harry, un poco aguantándose la risa del comportamiento de la Sra. Brinkman, se acercó un poco junto con Gerald para ver a Spaghetti. La tan temerosa serpiente, no era más que una pequeña viborita inofensiva, color amarillento. Le causó gracia el imaginarse a la madre de la Sra. Brinkman, desmayándose por tan indefenso animalito, pero a pesar de no ser tan grandiosa como Gerald y su madre decían, Harry se sintió inmensamente atraído por ella.  
  
"Cuchi, cuchi.. Hola preciosa!" la saludaba tontamente la Sra. Brinkman, mientras la serpiente se alejaba del vidrio, huyendo de la señora.  
  
"Bueno niños, los dejo. Tengan cuidado con ella! De todos modos, ella es buena, no es cierto angelito? No es cierto que eres la niña más buena del mundo? Cuando terminen, apaguen la luz" diciendo esto, se retiró del cuarto.  
  
"Es genial, no Harry?" le preguntó Gerald, orgullosamente.   
  
"Sí, si lo es" dijo él quietamente, sin quitar los ojos de Spaghetti.  
  
"Olvidé de pedirle la comida!" Gripo su amigo, llevándose una mano a la frente "Espérame aquí, Harry, ya regreso!" y salió corriendo en búsqueda de su madre.  
  
Harry se quedó unos segundos contemplando a la mascota de Gerald. Le había encantado. Estaba pensando en meter la mano para tocarla cuando escuchó una voz siseante que dijo:  
  
"Maldita loca...quisiera comérmela"   
  
Harry se sobresaltó. Miró a sus costados, y luego volvió a mirar a la pecera de madera, la cual tenía sólo un lado de vidrio. Estaba acaso loco?  
  
"Tengo que salir de aquí!" Volvió a escuchar. La víbora le estaba hablando.   
  
"Dijiste algo?" se sintió tonto al hablarle, pero para su sorpresa, Spaghetti que en ese momento reptaba hacia el fondo de la pecera, giró su cabeza en dirección a Harry.  
  
"Chico! Puedes escucharme? Por favor, tienes que sacarme de aquí! Me llamaron Spaghetti! Esa mujer es una loca!" oyó con voz de desesperación a la víbora.  
  
Harry se quedó tieso. Sería magia? Claro! Estaba haciendo magia! Nadie podía hablar con animales, seguramente un mago tendría que estudiar muchísimo para hacerlo, pensó.   
Estaba completamente felíz, no era un squib! Era un mago, como su padre! En ese momento sólo pensó en cuanto le gustaría contárselo.   
  
"Por favor, sácame de aquí" la viborita le interrumpió su pensamiento.  
  
"Qué?.. Pero no puedo.. Yo.."  
  
"Si puedes! Solo sácame de aquí, y me arrojas por la ventana hacia el jardín! Vamos antes de que vuelva ese niño estúpido!"  
  
Harry estaba medio nervioso.  
  
"Pero.. qué les diré cuando no te vean?"  
  
"Lo que sea! TU SOLO SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!"  
  
Spaghetti sonaba realmente miserable. Harry imaginó por unos segundos lo irritantes que debía ser tener a la Sra. Brinkman hablando tan tontamente todo el día, y sin pensar más, intentó abrir la tapa de la pecera, pero la perilla se había trabado.  
  
"No puedo, está trabada!" dijo sin dejar de forcejear.  
  
"Vamos, apresúrate! Rápido!"  
  
Harry había empezado a desesperarse. La perilla no funcionaba, la víbora que no dejaba de gritarle que se apresurara. Qué le diría a Gerald y a su madre cuando no pudiesen encontrar a su mascota? Y, como si no fuese poco aquello, ahora se lo escuchaba a Gerald que venía subiendo la escalera.  
  
"Ya viene, por favor!" suplicaba Spaghetti.  
  
Harry dio un último intento desesperado, pero al sentir que el picaporte moverse, se alejó de la pecera rápidamente.  
  
"Aquí está!" dijo Gerald triunfal levantando la comida de su mascota con una mano. "Qué tienes Harry?" le preguntó al ver que estaba totalmente quiero en su lugar mirándolo, pero al mismo tiempo lucía acelerado. Antes de que Harry pudiese contestar nada, Gerlad notó a la pequeña serpiente escurridiza en el suelo y se alarmó.   
  
"Cielos, Harry! Spaghetti!!" gritó, señalado a su 'serpiente', que bajaba del escritorio donde antes se encontraba.  
  
"MAMÁ, SPAGHETTI SE ESCAPÓ, MAMÁ!!!!!!!" volvió a gritar su amigo desde la puerta, y miró con terror mientras Spaghetti reptaba en dirección de la ventana.  
  
"Gracias, chico! Ahora sólo ayúdame a saltar la ventana!"   
  
Harry no entendía nada. Si él no había podido abrir la tapa de la pecera, como había escapado Spaghetti?.   
Se escucharon los pasos apresurados y segundos después, apareció la mamá de Gerald.  
  
"Dios mío! Spaghetti!" gritó la Sra. Brinkman detrás de su hijo, y corrió a agarrarla. "Querida, dónde vas!? Niños, qué ha pasado? Cómo ha salido? Niña traviesa..."  
  
"No, NO! Por favor, no otra vez! Chico, ayúdame!" le suplicó a Harry la serpiente, mientras que la Sra. Brinkman la llevaba hacia la jaula. Pero en eso, se detuvo sorprendida.  
  
"Dónde está el vidrio?" preguntó ella extrañada.   
  
Harry que seguía en su lugar y Gerald, miraron expectantes.   
  
"No puedo ponerla aquí! Gerald, no sabes si tu padre dijo algo acerca de que se haya roto el vidrio antes de irse a trabajar?" le preguntó un poco confundida.  
  
Su hijo sólo negó con la cabeza. La Sra. Brinkman, salió del cuarto con Spaghetti en las manos, y Harry y su amigo intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.  
  
Momentos después, volvió la Sra. Brinkman y se dirigió a Harry quien lucía un poco abrumado. Ella se imaginó que seguramente se había asustado con la serpiente, pero en realidad, Harry había quedado totalmente confundido de todo lo ocurrido los últimos minutos. Además de hablar con Spaghetti, había desaparecido el vidrio? Estaba haciendo muchísima magia! Seguía deseando cada vez más, contárselo a su padre.  
  
"Harry! Pobre chico!" Le dijo abrazándolo toscamente, y luego dirigiéndose con él fuera del estudio junto a Gerald. "Te asustaste! Cualquiera lo haría! No me explico lo que pasó con el vidrio, seguramente se rompió y mi esposo lo quitó para cambiarlo cuando fuese a trabajar. No puedo creer que no me lo haya avisado antes! Ese hombre, siempre tan olvidadizo! Disculpa Harry, espero no te hayas asustado mucho" Terminó ella.  
Él le dijo que no había sido nada.  
  
"Bueno, yo ya la guardé en una caja en mi cuarto hasta que llegue mi esposo con el vidrio nuevo. Ustedes vayan a jugar, y los llamaré más tarde para tomar el té y comer pastel"  
  
*****   
  
Harry no pudo concertarse en toda la tarde, y ni siquiera había podido disfrutar el pastel de chocolate que la Sra.Brinkman había horneado para el té. Solo pensaba en cuanto quería contarle a su padre lo que había ocurrido. Había pensado en fingir que se sentía mal para que llamasen a su padre y lo recogiese, pero luego recordó que él había ido a Diagon Alley a visitar al la Srta. Glasneviv. Frunció el ceño al pensar en ella.  
Jugaba desganadamente con Gerald en su cuarto, cuando escucharon ambos:  
  
"Gerald! Han venido a recoger a Harry! Bajen, por favor!"  
  
Harry se puso de pie en una fracción de segundo, y no quiso ser tan rudo de irse corriendo sin decirle una palabra a su amigo.   
  
"Ah, ya han venido por ti. Bueno, podemos arreglar otro día para jugar" dijo Gerald.  
  
"Si, seguro!... Bajamos?" le dijo él tratando de no lucir muy impaciente.   
  
Los dos bajaron la escalera casi corriendo. En la puerta de la casa, estaba su padre, conversando con la Sra. Brinkman.  
  
"Ahí están!" dijo ella al verlos bajar. "Voy por tu abrigo, Harry"  
Harry saludó a su padre, con una gran sonrisa.   
  
"Se han divertido?" preguntó Severus.  
  
Ambos niños contestaron que sí, y en eso, volvió la Sra. Brinkman, y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo a Harry.  
  
"Bueno, espero vengan en otra ocasión." Les dijo ella.  
  
"Seguro, seguro. Vamos Harry?" preguntó Severus. Su hijo asintió.  
  
"Adiós Harry, Sr. Potter" agregó.  
  
Severus le sonrió forzosamente, y después de saludarlos, se marcharon.  
  
  
"Papá, no te imaginas lo que pasó!" le dijo Harry cuando se había alejado un poco de la casa.  
  
"La Sra. Brinkman me contó lo de la serpiente. Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Severus.   
  
"Ah, era sólo una viborita! Pero no te imaginas, hice magia! Soy un mago!!" Harry no podía contener la felicidad.   
  
Su padre levantó el seño. "De veras? No te habrán visto los muggles, no?"  
  
"No, descuida. Pero.. puedo hablar con animales!"  
  
"Hablas con los animales, Harry? Qué cosas dices?" le preguntó extrañadamente su padre.  
  
Harry le empezó a contar lo ocurrido con Spaghetti, y el vidrio.  
  
"Ella te habló, y tu la escuchaste?" le preguntó Severus, quien se había detenido en la vereda, mirándolo seriamente.   
  
"Si! Y yo también le hablé. Es algo mágico, verdad? Cuanto hay que estudiar en Hogwarts para aprender?" preguntó apresuradamente Harry, pero al ver que su padre lucía un poco preocupado, agregó: "Qué ocurre, papá?"  
  
"N.. nada, nada, descuida." Le dijo, retomando la marcha. Harry lo siguió.   
  
"Es, magia verdad? Mira, déjame mostrarte!" le dijo al divisar un gato anaranjado que dormía en un muro. Se acercó a él y le dijo:   
  
"Gato! Hola gato! Cómo te llamas?!" le dijo. Pero el gato, a penas si se inmutó.  
  
"Gato, despierta, quiero hablarte!" le volvió a llamar. Su padre tiró de su mano "Harry, pareces un loco, deja ya eso"  
Harry volvió con su padre y siguieron camino a Cedarwood Road número 9.   
  
"Bueno, quizás no funciona con gatos... o sólo funciona con serpientes.." le explicó Harry. Severus lo miró de reojo, seriamente. "Te digo la verdad!" se enfadó su hijo.  
  
"Te creo, Harry!"  
  
"Y porqué no te contentas! Soy un mago!"  
  
"Porque ya sabía que eras uno! Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?"  
  
Harry se había enfadado bastante. Esperaba que al menos su padre lo felicitara. Cuántas personas conocía que hablara con víboras? Seguro que ninguna. O quizás muchas, en Hogwarts...   
  
"No me dijiste cuanto hay que estudiar en Hogwarts para hablar con animales" le dijo con tono enojado. Severus volvió a mirarlo de reojo.  
  
"Eso no se estudia"  
  
"Cómo que no?" preguntó Harry preocupado "Pero es magia, verdad?"  
  
"Si, lo es. Pero no se aprende. Pocos magos pueden hacerlo"  
  
Él era uno de ellos! Y aún siendo así de especial, no lo felicitaba! Harry prefirió cambiar de tema. Su padre no lo comprendería.  
  
"Me has traído ranas de chocolate?" 

...............................................................................................................  
  
**Post Scriptum:** Paso 1: Leer el capítulo. Paso 2: Dejar review. Complicado? Creo que no, eh?   
  
  



	6. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** Lo mismo de siempre. 

^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^

Harry estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala de 9 Cedarwood Road, arrojando al aire para después volver a atrapar, una snitch de juguete que su padre le había traído de Diagon Alley, unas semanas atrás.   
Se sentía bastante contento. Estaba en vacaciones. Ya había terminado el colegio muggle y al finalizar el verano, finalmente iría a Hogwarts. Ya sabía todo de su nuevo colegio, porque siempre le estaba preguntando a su padre sobre él. Aunque últimamente había dejado de hacerlo porque notó que su padre ya estaba un poco cansado de hablar todo el tiempo de Hogwarts, y siempre de lo mismo.   
Además de todo, Harry estaba feliz ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños número 11. Habían acordado con su padre ir a Diagon Alley para comprar todo las cosas que necesitaba para el colegio, según la lista que había llegado junto con la carta de Hogwarts, diciéndole que el curso comenzaría el 1ero de Septiembre.  
  
"Harry, baja los pies del sillón." le dijo su padre entrando a la sala, llevando una bandeja con una jarra de té, dos tazas y un plato con galletas, el cual apoyó en la mesa y se sentó en un pequeño sillón, que se encontraba a un costado del sillón donde Harry estaba ahora sentado.   
Era otra cosa que a Harry le agradaba del verano. Pasar tiempo con su padre. Cuando trabajaba en Hogwarts, lo veía muy poco. En cambio ahora, estaba todo el día en la casa con él, aunque las últimas semanas lo había notado un poco preocupado, o nervioso. Incluso en ese momento, sirviendo el té, su padre lucía tembloroso e inquieto. Harry notó que el té no caía siempre dentro de la taza. Pero este extraño comportamiento ya era habitual para Harry. Las veces que le había preguntado a su padre si le ocurría algo, siempre contestaba que no pasaba nada. Por supuesto que él, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando. Pero como sabía que a pesar de que preguntase, su padre no iba a decirle nada, había dejado de hacerlo días atrás. Sólo esperaba que no fuese nada grave.  
  
Severus, después de tomar el primer sorbo, habló:  
  
"Harry..." dijo con tono serio y a la vez, un poco dubitativo " Hay algo de lo que te tengo que hablar."  
  
Harry se había empezado a preocupar un poco, su padre se veía bastante inquieto. De todos modos intentó parecer lo más calmo posible.  
  
" Hice algo malo?" empezó a tantear la situación, para saber que actitud debía adoptar.   
  
" No, no" lo tranquilizó un poco "No has hecho nada... malo."  
  
A Harry no le gustó mucho aquello. Pero dejó que su padre continuara hablando.  
  
"Sabes, hay algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, que no te he contado" Harry creyó que a su padre le costaba decirle aquellas palabras "No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saber todo. No puedes seguir sin saberlo."  
  
"Saberlo?" inquirió Harry. "Saber que?"   
  
"Verás, Harry..." pensó unos segundos, y luego susurró "Cómo decirlo?. Eres un mago muy famoso. Probablemente uno de los más famosos en todo el mundo."  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras Harry procesó la información y dijo:  
  
"Famoso?" preguntó incrédulo "Qué cosas dices?" y se rió un poco, esperando que su padre lo hiciera también. Para su preocupación, Severus no se inmutó.  
  
"Tú no lo sabes, porque bueno.. nunca te lo he dicho. Y no lo recordarías, porque eras muy pequeño cuando ocurrió todo..."  
  
"De qué hablas, papá? Todo que?" le preguntó impaciente Harry.  
  
Severus suspiró, y se dijo a sí mismo "No sé por donde empezar". Luego miró a Harry, y comenzó:  
  
"Hace unos años, en el mundo mágico, había un terrible y muy oscuro mago con mucho poder." a Harry le dio la sensación de que a su padre le costaba mucho pensar en aquel mago "El Señor Oscuro".  
  
"Así se llamaba?" preguntó extrañado Harry.  
  
"Claro que no!" le contestó su padre dándole a entender la obviedad "Así lo llamamos algunos. Nadie dice su nombre".  
  
"Porqué? Forman el club anti-nombres verdaderos?"  
  
Normalmente el chiste hubiese causado algún comentario cortante de parte del padre, pero parecía que esta vez se había relajado un poco con el broma estúpida de su hijo.  
  
"Todos le temían, Harry. Y lo siguen haciendo".  
  
"Y cómo se llamaba?" Insistió Harry.  
  
Severus miró unos segundos a su obstinado hijo. Y costándole un triunfo, dijo en voz no muy fuerte:  
  
"Voldemort" suspiró "No volveré a decirlo".   
  
Harry asintió. Todo el asunto era bastante extraño.  
  
"Como te decía, él era el mago más malvado que te puedas imaginar. Todos andaban con temor a él y a sus seguidores en ese entonces".   
  
"Porqué nunca supe esto, papá? Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?"   
  
"Cállate un poco y déjame hablar, quieres? Además de ser muy malvado y cruel, era muy poderoso. Nadie vivió después de enfrentarse a él, y él se estaba apoderando de todo.   
Una noche, en Halloween, tú tenías sólo un año, el Señor Oscuro se apareció en el pueblo donde tu y tus padres vivían. Él... mató a tus padres, Harry".  
  
Harry sólo escuchaba atentamente.  
  
"Y.. bueno, después intentó matarte a ti. Nunca entendí bien por qué lo hizo, sólo eras un bebé. Pero bueno, era la persona más maligna que había entonces y quizás sólo le gustaba matar. El asunto, es Harry, que no pudo hacerlo contigo".   
  
La mente de Harry, iba a mil. No sería todo una broma? Tenía un montón de preguntas para hacer, pero después de titubear un poco, sólo hizo una:  
"Porqué no pudo?"  
  
"Es un misterio, Harry. El hechizo que mató a tus padres, no funcionó contigo. Nadie ha sobrevivido después de que él haya decidido matarlo, Harry. Excepto tú, y sólo eras un bebé. Es lo que te hace tan famoso".  
  
En cualquier momento su padre, le diría que estaba bromeando, seguramente pensó Harry. De todos modos, sintió curiosidad.  
  
"Y qué pasó con Voldemort?"  
  
Severus se estremeció, lo cual asustó un poco a Harry.   
  
"No vuelvas a nombrarlo, Harry" le dijo gravemente "Por favor".  
  
Harry sólo asintió, y se disculpó.  
  
"Desapareció. Se desvaneció. En ese mismo momento que intentó matarte, lo cual te hizo aún más famoso. Fue muy extraño, porque estaba volviéndose realmente poderoso. Algunos dicen que murió, pero personalmente no lo creo. Recuerdas que yo te decía cuando eras chico que esa cicatriz en tu frente se debía a un hechizo mal hecho para que el cabello se te quede quieto? No bromeaba del todo, hijo. Se debe a un hechizo mal hecho, pero era un hechizo para matarte, no peinarte".  
  
"Por que Vol.., quiero decir, el Señor Oscuro quiso matar a mis padres?" A Harry jamás le había dado demasiada curiosidad por la muerte de sus verdaderos padres, pero ahora por primera vez, se enteraba de cómo había sido en realidad, y sentimientos de rabia e impunidad iban creciendo en su interior.  
  
"No lo sé, Harry. Ellos eran muy cercanos a Dumbledore, y Dumbledore era la única persona a la que el Señor Oscuro le temía."  
  
Harry se sorprendió sintiéndose orgulloso de que sus padres hubiesen sido allegados a Dumbledore. Y tambien se sintió muy acongojado. No entendía porque el Señor Oscuro había podido asesinar a sus padres y no a el, que solo era un bebe. No entendía porque su padre, Severus Snape, jamás le había dicho una palabra acerca de algo tan importante como esto, ni porque lo había mantenido durante años y años alejado de su propia historia.  
  
"Por que jamás me lo contaste?" Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, mirando hacia la pared que tenía frente a sus ojos.   
  
"Jamás te conté tu historia, hijo, porque Dumbledore me aconsejó que no te la relatara hasta que no tuvieses edad para comprenderla en su totalidad. Y estuve de acuerdo con él"  
  
A Harry estas palabras le ocasionaron tanta rabia que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para contener su ira.  
  
  
"Estás diciéndome" le dijo a su padre con los dientes muy apretados "Que me mantuviste ignorando mi propia historia, algo tan importante como la causa de la muerte de mis padres, solo por que yo era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo?" La furia era demasiado grande para el cuerpo de Harry, demasiado chico para su edad. 

Su padre suspiro, y lo miro a los ojos. Harry tenia rabia en los suyos, Severus Snape tenia preocupación y ansiedad en los suyos.   
  
"Tienes razón, hijo. Ya que he empezado a decirte la verdad, te la voy a decir toda. O al menos lo que yo se de ella. Cuando El señor Oscuro cayo, el mundo mágico era un completo caos. Había mucha gente que se ofreció a adoptarte cuando se enteraron lo que habias hecho y que habían muerto tus padres, pero también había gente que quería matarte, Harry." Añadió con cierto esfuerzo. "Gente que era seguidora de Quien-tu-sabes, y que se decepcionó mucho cuando su amo perdió su poder. Querían cierta venganza, por eso fue que Dumbledore y yo decidimos protegerte de estas personas".  
  
Dos hileras de neuronas se conectaron en algún lugar del cerebro de Harry:  
  
"Para eso es que vivimos entre los muggles?" Preguntó.   
  
"No, hijo. Dumbledore te trajo aquí, a mi cuidado y alejado del mundo mágico para resguardarte del peligro que corrías, Harry. Al traerte aquí quedabas a salvo bajo una cantidad de hechizos y encantamientos. Tampoco podíamos hacer de público conocimiento donde te hallabas, Harry, por lo tanto decidimos mantenerte en secreto. Esa es la razón por la cual, cuando vamos de compras a Diagon Alley te pido que no reveles tu nombre, y cubras la cicatriz de tu frente. Solo por tu seguridad, hijo. Creo que todo este asunto es demasiado incluso para un niño de once anos, pero no podías entrar de lleno al mundo mágico sin saber nada de esto. Esta es la causa por la cual jamás te he dicho nada, porque es demasiado complejo ser tan pequeño, y ser el mago mas famoso del mundo por algo que no se recuerda haber hecho, además del conocimiento de que hay personas en el mundo que desearían hacerte daño. Si quieres saber la verdad, he tratado de mantener a mi hijito lo mas alejado posible de esa realidad, porque es demasiado terrible para mi, y no quería que también lo fuera para ti."   
  
Harry tenia una ultima pregunta.  
  
"Papa, si yo he derrotado al mago mas poderoso de su época siendo solo un bebe, quiere decir que soy muy poderoso, no es cierto?" pregunto con aire pensativo y hasta acongojado.  
  
"No lo se muy bien todavía, hijo. Pero creo que si."   
  
Harry intentó comprender todo lo que su padre le había dicho hasta ese entonces, pero supo que no lo conseguiría hasta después de mucho tiempo recostado sobre su almohada, recapacitando sobre el nuevo significado que el mundo comenzaba a tener para él. Entendió que todo había cambiado para siempre.  
Miró a su padre, que a su vez lo estaba mirando con ojos interrogantes, como para saber como estaba su hijo. Algo había envejecido en su cara, como si decirle todo aquello hubiese sido un esfuerzo demasiado exigente, y estuviese muy agotado. Comprendió un poco la posición de su padre, teniendo que protegerlo durante sus once años de ignorancia y se acordó de todas las veces que Severus Snape había tenido que cuidar de un chiquillo para que no dijese a un extraño algo tan elemental como su nombre.   
Harry se bebió tranquilamente el resto del té ya frío, se disculpó con su padre y subió a su habitación, donde lo esperaba una larga cavilación sobre los hechos de los que se había enterado ese día.  


  
  
^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó mas tarde de lo que habría deseado, considerando que era el día de su cumpleaños. Se había quedado hasta tarde la noche anterior, sin poder dormirse pensando en la charla que había tenido con su padre por la tarde, y cuando finalmente lo había podido hacer, había soñado una y otra vez su antigua pesadilla: un potente rayo de luz verde, salvo que ahora había empeorado, también escuchaba una carcajada fría, cruel y aguda resonando en sus oídos.   
Cuando a pesar de ser casi el medio día, llegó a la cocina para desayunar, vio unos paquetes de colores sobre la mesa, y a su padre que se hallaba de espaldas a él, preparando el café. Se abalanzó sobre la pila de regalos, y empezó a desenvolver el que se hallaba mas arriba haciendo un ruido frenético de papeles al romperse.   
  
"Feliz cumpleaños, hijito" Oyó que su papá le decía revolviéndole los cabellos amigablemente pero no puedo responderle, porque estaba demasiado ocupado desenvolviendo el paquete amarillo que resulto ser un libro titulado 'La importancia del juego de Quidditch en los deportes Mágicos de los últimos siglos'.  
Los demás paquetes contenían, un suéter oficial de los Chudley Cannons color naranja, una caja de Ranas de Chocolate, y un pantalón de jean.   
Después de unos minutos en que quedaron los presentes esparcidos sobre la mesa los papeles de envolver diseminados por el suelo de la cocina, Harry se dispuso al fin a tomar su desayuno.   
  
"Y, Harry, dime, te gustaron los regalos? De todas maneras, todavía falta el mejor. Ése te lo compraré hoy en Diagon Alley"   
  
Harry sonrió ante la idea, y respondió:   
  
"Claro, papá. Muy lindos. Pero tengo como tres pantalones iguales a los que me diste"   
  
"Lo sé, pero necesitaras ropa muggle para el año en Hogwarts, porque durante el curso no tendrás oportunidad de adquirir ropa nueva."  
  
"OK" opinó Harry, cogiendo una tostada del plato. De todas maneras, no le importaba demasiado la ropa que llevaría debajo de la túnica de mago  
  
  
  
  
Mas tarde ese día, emprendieron el viaje hacia Diagon Alley. Llegaron a The Leaky Cauldron pasadas las dos de la tarde. Severus le hizo un pequeño comentario a Harry respecto de lo tarde que se estaba levantando desde que estaba en vacaciones. Harry se defendió usando como pretexto, su cumpleaños. La discusión estaba dando su comienzo, pero fueron interrumpidos antes de poder llegar al patio del pub.   
  
"Se - Severus!" un joven pálido se les acercó, muy nervioso. Harry vio que su padre puso la cara que tanto él conocía, de cuando algo no le agradaba.  
  
"Profesor Quirrel" dijo él, volteando y estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa gélida.   
  
"No pensé en enc-contrate aq-q-quí. Yo ven-nía a buscar un nuev-vo libro de v-vampiros" pareció asustarse con sólo mencionarlo.  
  
"Me dirigía a Diagon Alley para hacer unas compras para..." volteó a mirar a Harry, quien lo vio pensativo y después le hizo una seña, con la que Harry se acercó a ellos.  
  
"Él es.. mi hijo. Hijo, el Profesor Quirrel" los presentó.   
  
Harry estrechó la mano con el Profesor Quirrel, quien sujetó la suya con ansiedad.   
  
"Encant, m-mu-muchacho". Harry lo miró extrañado, y volvió junto a su padre, quien apoyó la mano en su hombro "Ci-cielos, Severus! No sabía q-que eras p-padre.  
  
Severus sólo mostró otra ligera y fría sonrisa.  
  
"S-solo me acerqué a salu-ludarte. Te veré en H-hog-gwarts".  
  
Volvieron a estrechar la mano, y salieron al patio con la pared de ladrillos.  
  
"Y ese tipo tan nervioso quién era?" preguntó Harry mientras su padre golpeaba la pared con la varita.  
  
"Harry, tus modales. - repuso serio su padre - Es el Profesor Quirrel. Es profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.   
  
"ESE? - preguntó incrédulo Harry. Él sabía cuánto su padre quería ese puesto en Hogwarts. Severus sólo asintió con un gesto amargo. La entrada a Diagon Alley se había abierto, y ambos entraron.  
  
"Porqué está tan nervioso?"  
  
"Al parecer durante sus vacaciones tuvo experiencias directas con vampiros, según dicen" le explicó con un tono ligeramente malhumorado "No puedo creerlo. Puede que haya sido un gran mago, alguna vez, pero no entendido cómo se ha convertido en profesor de una materia a la que le teme, y como si eso no fuese poco, se asusta de sus alumnos!"  
  
A Harry le dio la sensación que en vez de estar contándoselo a él, su padre hablaba para si mismo. Sin duda no le gustaba ver al profesor Quirrel en el puesto que él tanto deseaba, pensó Harry, así que decidió no hablar más de él y cambiar el tema.  
  
"A dónde vamos primero, papá?" Su padre ya había sacado dinero mágico de Gringotts, por lo tanto no tenían que ir allí.   
Severus examinó la lista de útiles que había sido enviada, unos días atrás y luego sugirió:  
  
"Te parece ir por tu varita?"  
  
"Si!" exclamó Harry. Al fin, iba a tener su propia varita.   
  
Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, que en esta época del año se hallaba atiborrada de chicos y chicas que acudían allí sin duda a adquirir sus nuevos útiles para el colegio. Era la primera vez que Harry iba al callejón en vísperas de comienzo de las clases, y se extrañó de ver tantos alumnos de Hogwarts. Muchos de ellos, cuando reconocían a su padre, se apartaban del camino como con temor. A Harry esto lo divirtió muchísimo y noto el mal humor de su padre en vistas de aquello.   
Los dos encaminaron hacia Ollivander, uno de los últimos negocios del callejón, el cual era pequeño y se encontraba en mal estado. Harry había pasado por la puerta en visitas anteriores a Diagon Alley, anhelando el día que pudiese tener su propia varita.  
Ambos entraron, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Harry nunca había entrado antes. No se perdía de mucho, pensó. Era un lugar muy pequeño y con tanto polvo que había empezado a sentir que le picaba la nunca. Ambos esperaron un momento, hasta antes de que Harry pudiera notarlo, un anciano que ahora se hallaba entre ellos, los había saludado. Harry sólo dijo "Hola".  
  
"Esperaba verlo pronto, Harry Potter". A Harry le sorprendió aquello, e intentó buscar la mirada de su padre, antes de que el anciano mago continuase "Tiene los ojos de su madre. Aún recuerdo cuando ella estuvo aquí, comprando su primera varilla" el mago se dirigía a Harry como si no notase a su padre que se hallaba a un lado "También recuerdo que su padre eligió una varita un poco más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Aunque bueno, en realidad la varita elige al mago"  
  
Mientras hablaba el Sr. Ollivander se iba acercando más y más a Harry y este notó que el anciano se fijaba en su cicatriz, que por primera vez desde que tenía uso de su razón y acompañaba a su padre a Diagon Alley, había dejado de cubrírsela con tanto ahínco.  
  
"También recuerdo cuando vendí la varita que te hizo esta cicatriz. Una varita muy poderosa en las manos equivocadas. De haber sabido lo que le haría al mundo..."  
  
Finalmente para alivio de Harry, el Sr Ollivander notó a su padre:  
  
"Severus Snape" dijo con voz gélida y fría. Harry se imagino un poderoso rencor que inducía al vendedor a decir el nombre de su padre con tanto odio. Se pregunto cual seria la causa de esto, y decidió preguntárselo a su padre mas tarde.   
  
"Así que eres tu quien cuida al hijo de los Potter. Siempre dije que Dumbledore había perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo. "   
  
Harry noto que su padre se había puesto violeta de la furia, y a pesar de eso, se mantuvo calmado.  
  
"Vinimos a buscar una varita para Harry, senor Ollivander" dijo.  
  
"Si, por supuesto" respondió amablemente el vendedor, pero mirando a Harry, quien estaba curioso por saber como se elegían las varitas mágicas.   
Después de medirle su brazo con una cinta métrica y de preguntarle cuál era su brazo para la varita, Ollivander le trajo una pequeña caja de cartón rectangular y delgada. Sacó una varita y se la dio a probar a Harry. El resultado fue menos que bueno. La silla que estaba a un costado de la puerta, se elevó y chocó contra una estantería haciendo que una gran cantidad de cajas de cartón, cayeran al suelo.   
  
"Perdón" se disculpó Harry, antes de que el Sr. Ollivander se retirara para volver segundos más tarde con otra varita. No había pasado un segundo de que Harry la tenía en sus manos, que el anciano mago, se la quitó.  
Probaron al menos cinco varitas más, hasta que Harry sintió con la última un calor en los dedos. Segundos después, salieron chispas rojas y doradas de la punta de la varita, iluminando las paredes del local.  
  
Harry pudo ver que su padre se sonrió levemente y el Sr. Ollivander dijo:  
  
"Muy bien! Bien.. curioso, muy curioso".   
  
Tanto Severus como Harry se quedaron intrigados por esto último.   
  
"Curioso?" preguntó su padre antes de que Harry pudiese hacerlo.  
  
"Recuerdo todas las varitas que vendí. Sucede que la cola de el fénix que dio la pluma para esta varita, dio otra más. Sólo una más. Y es curioso, que usted esté destinado a esta varita, cuando su hermana fue la que le dio esa cicatriz"  
Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas y Harry tragó saliva.  
  
"Creo que podemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry. Ya que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, realizó cosas grandes.... terribles, pero grandes al fin".  
  
Harry se estremeció un poco y se fue al lado de Severus. Harry notó que lo que había dicho el Sr. Ollivander no le había agradado mucho a su padre. Pagó la varita, y después de que el anciano mago los acompañase a la puerta, se marcharon.  
  
  
  
Caminaron un rato en silencio. A Harry le habían quedado dando vueltas las palabras del Sr. Ollivander en su cabeza. Sin duda a su padre también.   
Después de unos momentos Severus fue el primero en hablar.  
  
"Bien, Harry. Que dices si te acompaño hasta la tienda de Madam Malkin, y mientras ella toma tus medidas yo voy por el caldero y el telescopio? Podemos ahorrar un poco de tiempo, y llegar más temprano a casa".  
  
A Harry no le agradaba del todo. Se había imaginado en Madam Malkin contándole cosas como lo había hecho el Sr. Ollivander minutos atrás. No le gustaría descubrir que encima de todo, Voldemort era igual talla que él. De todos modos asintió.  
  
Su padre entró con él a la tienda. Madam Malkin, una bruja sonriente y regordeta, se encontraba allí.   
"Buenas tardes" dijo Severus   
  
"Hogwarts?" sólo preguntó ella, mirando a Harry. Ambos asintieron. "Por favor, pasa. Justamente tengo a otro jovencito que se está probando ahora".  
  
"Vendré en un momento por ti, de acuerdo Harry?" dijo su padre.  
  
"Claro"  
  
Después de que su padre se retiró de la tienda, Harry acompañó a Madam Malkin hasta la parte de atrás el local, donde se hallaba un chico de su edad de rostro pálido y puntiagudo, subido a un escabel donde otra bruja le estaba poniendo alfileres en su larga túnica negra. Madam Malkin ayudo a Harry a subir a otro escabel y le deslizo por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo adecuado.   
  
"Hola" le dijo el chico "Tu también vas a Hogwarts?"   
  
"Si" respondió Harry  
  
"Mi padre esta en el negocio de al lado, comprando mis libros y mi madre se fue calle arriba para ver las varitas" dijo el chico. Tenia voz algo arrastrada y parecía aburrido. "Luego los voy a arrastrar para mirar escobas de carrera. No se porque los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre para que me compre una y de alguna manera la meteré de contrabando"  
  
Harry pensó en como se pondría su padre una vez en Hogwarts si se enteraba que había metido una escoba de contrabando. El pensamiento no le agrado mucho.   
  
"Tu tienes escoba propia?" Continuo el chico de pelo rubio.  
  
"No, pero me gustaría tener una Nimbus 2000, son excelentes" Harry acompañó este deseo con un pequeño suspiro.  
  
"Si, realmente son buenas. Esa es la que quiero que padre me compre. Pero tu juegas al Quidditch?" Pregunto el otro chico altaneramente.   
  
"Eh, no realmente, ya que no tengo escoba. Pero me encanta observarlo." Contesto Harry apesadumbrado.   
  
"A que equipo apoyas?"pregunto el muchacho.  
  
"A los Cannons" Dijo secamente. Suponía que ahora el niñito mimado de papá haría un brillante comentario acerca de las sucesivas derrotas del equipo favorito de Harry.   
  
El chico se rió soberbiamente y luego comento:  
"En serio? Que equipo tan fracasado. En que puesto están ahora? Trece?" Siguió riendo, y a Harry le aumentaron las ganas de golpearlo.   
  
"Bueno, hay gente que es mala para el juego en si." Continuó diciendo el soberbio muchachito "Yo soy muy bueno. Mi padre dice que seria un crimen si no me eligen para buscador en mi Casa, y yo pienso lo mismo"  
  
Harry se estaba cansando de oír hablar tanto del padre del chico rubio. Y tenia deseos inconfesables de a Madam Malkin para poder pegarle al muchacho un puñetazo.   
  
"Por cierto, a que Casa crees que iras?" Pregunto el chico.   
Harry se había preguntado muchas veces a cual de las cuatro casas de las que su padre le había explicado todo iría una vez que llegue al colegio para magos. Quería ir a la de Slytherin, la casa a la que había asistido su padre, pero según lo que Severus le había comentado. eso lo determinaba una especie de test que tomaban al llegar al colegio.  
  
"Eso no lo decidimos nosotros." Le explico al chico de cara pálida "Hay una especie de examen al llegar a Hogwarts que resuelve a que casa iras"   
  
"Por supuesto, pero de todas maneras se que iré a Slytherin, porque toda mi familia ha ido allí"   
Automáticamente Harry se imagino a todos los Slytherins hablando todo el día de sus respectivos padres con voz aburrida y se le fueron todas las ganas que tenia de quedar en esa Casa.   
  
De pronto divisó la familiar figura de su padre que ingresaba a la parte de adelante del comercio, cargado de paquetes misterios. Lo saludo con la mano, tratando de que su rostro reflejase todo el aburrimiento que sentía inmóvil en compañía de un chico idiota para que su padre se compadeciese de el y luego le comprase un helado.   
Evidentemente surgió efecto, porque lo vio acercarse hacia donde el estaba. Llegó a unos metros de él, y parecía como que iba a decirle algo, pero al ver al muchacho junto a el, se contuvo. Lo saludo a su vez discretamente con la mano y se dirigió a un costado, haciendo como que miraba las túnicas de gala. Se extraño por este extraño comportamiento, e iba a dirigirle el mismo la palabra a su padre, pero algo lo interrumpió.  
  
"Mira, el Profesor Snape ha entrado al negocio" Escuchó que exclamaba excitado el niño de al lado. "Mi padre me lo presento cuando visite Hogwarts junto a él cuando tenía ocho años" Espero a ver que efecto causaban sus palabras en Harry, pero al notar que este lo miraba con indiferencia decidió decir mas. "Según mi padre, es el único profesor que vale la pena en el colegio." A Harry esas palabras lo enorgullecieron levemente. Quizás después de todo, el padre de aquel chico no fuera tan idiota.  
  
Iba a comentarle que en realidad el Profesor Snape era su padre, para notar el espasmo de envidia en la cara pálida, pero en ese preciso instante, Madam Malkin le quitó la túnica de la cabeza y le anunció:   
  
"Ya terminé con lo tuyo, querido". Harry se bajó apresuradamente del pedestal y saludo al muchacho con una inclinación de cabeza.   
  
"Supongo que te veré en Hogwarts" le dijo, y se encaminó junto a su padre, que ahora se hallaba en el mostrador pagando por el par de túnicas iguales.   
  
Salieron del negocio, y Harry le contó el episodio del irritante escuincle que había conocido. Su padre le contó que si, efectivamente el padre del chico era un miembro del Comité de Educación, que el conocía, y el cual le había presentado a su hijo diciéndole que seria alumno de Hogwarts en unos años.   
  
"No pensé que ese momento llegaría tan rápido. Había olvidado que tenia tu edad."  
  
Harry medito un poco mas, y le hizo una pregunta que tenía atragantada desde hacia rato.   
  
"Papa" Comenzó a decir. "Todos tus alumnos en Hogwarts son como el?" Lo que quería era hacerse una idea de cómo serian sus nuevos compañeros.   
  
"Hay gente de todo tipo, hijo. Ya lo verás." Dijo enigmáticamente su padre.   
  
  
  
  
Hicieron casi todo el resto de las compras, las cuales incluyeron una lechuza nevada que su padre le había comprado como el regalo de cumpleaños. Habían entrado a un negocio lleno de jaulas con lechuzas distintas hasta el techo, y su padre había elegido la hembra mas joven y bonita. A Harry le había encantado, y meditaba profundamente en el nombre que le pondría, cuando advirtió que se hallaba muy cansado de los sucesos del día.  
  
"Papá, estoy un poco cansado. No podemos tomar un jugo de calabaza en El Caldero Chorreante?" le pidió su hijo, señalando el muro que los separaba del bar, que se encontraba a unos metros en la vereda de enfrente.  
  
"Harry" dijo con voz seria su padre mientras miraba la lista de Hogwarts" Nos quedan muchas cosas por comprar, y me gustaría volver temprano a casa.  
  
Harry miró con envidia a su nueva lechuza, que dormía en su jaula, tranquilamente con la cabeza bajo su ala.   
  
"Por favooooor" le suplicó exageradamente Harry "De veras estoy cansado. Estuvimos caminando por horas, no podríamos descansar un rato?"  
  
Severus lo miró de reojo por encima del pergamino. Harry juntó sus manos en gesto de súplica, a lo que su padre sólo levantó su ceja derecha.  
  
"De acuerdo" finalmente accedió, enrollando el pergamino "Pero no nos demoraremos mucho, de acuerdo?"  
  
Harry dio un salto victorioso y empezó a caminar hacia la pared de ladrillo. Entró al bar sentándose rápidamente a la primer mesa que encontró vacía. Dejó la jaula en una silla que se encontraba al lado suyo, y esperó a su padre que por lo que podía observar a través de la ventana, recién terminaba de cruzar la calle.  
  
"Que no se te vaya a ocurrir esperar por tu padre, verdad?" le dijo Severus sentándose frente a su hijo. Este sólo le sonrió. Severus suspiró rendido y depositó todas las compras que habían hecho en la última silla libre que quedaba en la mesa.   
  
Minutos después les habían llevado los dos vasos de jugo que habían pedido. Los dos tomaban en silencio sus respectivas bebidas. Severus se encontraba examinando el conjunto de ampolletas de cristal que había comprado para su hijo, mientras que Harry pensaba en aquel muchacho que había conocido en la tienda de Madam Malkin. Siempre pensó que en Hogwarts estaría feliz de estar entre otros niños magos, pero si eran así...  
Ambos terminaron de tomar sus bebidas. Las pagaron, y en el momento que se pusieron de pie para retirarse, sintieron una voz ronca, que llamó a su padre desde el fondo del bar. Los dos voltearon.  
  
Harry no podía creer sus ojos, un hombre gigantesco se les acercó. No pudo ver su rostro, pero podía ver que sonreía debajo de su barba salvaje. Su cabeza casi rozaba el techo.  
  
"Profesor Snape!"  
  
"Hagrid" él dijo, dándole la mano.  
  
"Harry" dijo su padre golpeando suavemente su hombro "Saluda".  
  
Harry que estaba aún atónito con el gigante, jamás había visto nada igual, reaccionó y estrechó su mano con la del gigante. Éste lo hizo tan fuerte que creyó que sus huesos iban a romperse.   
  
"Él es Rubeus Hagrid. Es el guardián de llaves en Hogwarts".  
  
"Llámame Hagrid" le dijo sonriente.  
  
"Yo..." empezó a decir Harry, pero fue interrumpido Hagrid.  
  
"Ah, no necesitas presentarte! Sé bien quién eres" suspiró "Harry, Harry Potter. Has crecido tanto! La última vez que te vi, eras sólo un bebé".  
  
Harry notó que en el momento que él mencionó su nombre, todas las personas que se encontraban allí, los miraron fijamente y empezaron a susurrar. Su padre también lo había notado.  
  
"Válgame Dios" susurró el cantinero, que se les había acercado "Harry Potter. Es un honor..." y le estrechó la mano.  
  
Aquello resultaba más que extraño para Harry. En el fondo, pensaba que todo lo que su padre le había contado la noche anterior, sobre el tal Voldemort y su fama, no era del todo cierto. Podía haber sido una broma, como la aquella vez, unos meses atrás cuando le hizo creer que se había confundido de botella, y se había servido una poción "anti-gravitacional" que su padre había guardado en el refrigerador porque tenía que conservarla en frío. Harry durmió casi toda una semana, atado a su cama por miedo a despertarse flotando al ras del techo. Al final, su padre le dijo que sólo se trataba de una corriente botella de jugo de uva. Harry se molestó tanto que no le habló por todo el fin de semana. Claro que después de estrechar la mano con casi todas las personas que se encontraban en el pub, quienes le decían cuan encantados estaban de conocerlo, cuán orgullosos estaban de él, se dio cuenta que esta vez, no había sido una broma de su padre.   
Después de diez minutos, y ya habiendo saludado a casi todos, su padre se hizo oír, diciendo que tenían mucho que comprar y que debían irse. Se pudo escuchar a coro a todos diciendo "Adiós Harry", cuando salieron del bar, acompañados por Hagrid. Harry miró a su padre quien le forzó una sonrisa compasiva.  
  
"Te dije que eras famoso" le dijo en voz baja.   
Salieron del Caldero Chorreante, deteniéndose a un lado de la entrada.  
  
"Bueno Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a Flourish and Blotts por tus libros.  
  
A Harry no le gustó nada aquello. La Srta. Glasneviv. Ya podía ver que las próximas hora y media estaría recorriendo por millonésima vez la librería, sin ver nada en especial, esperando a que su padre terminase de conversar con ella.  
  
"Ahhh..." se quejó Harry "Tenemos que ir?"  
  
"Es que piensas estudiar sin libros en Hogwarts, Harry? Sé que eres listo, pero creo que no es para tanto".  
  
"Ve tu, yo me quedare... paseando por aquí".  
  
"Es que cumpliste la mayoría de edad y yo no me enteré? No te voy a dejar vagando por Diagon Alley, Harry. Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que lo hiciste, terminaste en un callejón, todo golpeado".   
  
A Harry le molestó que lo mencionara, porque no quería quedar como un tonto delante de Hagrid, quien lo miró un poco preocupado. "Al menos no dijo que me golpeó una niña" pensó para sí.   
  
"Si le parece, Profesor Snape, yo tengo que ir a Gringotts a guardar.. eh.. un paquete. Harry puede venir conmigo si quiere, y después lo llevaré a Flourish and Blotts".  
  
"Hagrid, no queremos molestarte" dijo con su habitual voz fría "Además, creo que Harry está siendo un poco caprichoso" y con eso lo miró inquisidoramente. Harry frunció el ceño.   
  
"Ah, para nada Profesor. Me encantaría a mí, hace mucho que no veo a Harry.  
  
Su padre meditó unos segundos, y finalmente dijo:   
"De acuerdo" Harry festejó "Pero te portas bien!"  
  
Acompañaron a Severus hasta Flourish and Blotts, y ellos siguieron rumbo a Gringotts.  
"Cómo es eso que apareciste en un callejón todo golpeado?" preguntó Hagrid preocupado.  
  
"Ah!" exclamó Harry como si se tratara de una nimiedad "Me golpeé un poco jugando al Shuntbumbs, eso es todo. Mi papá a veces exagera...."  
  
"Menos mal! Había empezado a alarmarme".  
  
"Dices que hace mucho que no me veías. Cómo me conociste?" Harry al fin hizo la pregunta que había pensado desde cuando se presentaron en El Caldero Chorreante.  
  
"Conocía a tus padres... " y se detuvo mirando a Harry como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. Harry comprendió:  
  
"Está bien, Hagrid. Puedes hablarme de ellos".  
  
"Ah... " dijo aliviado "Pensé que quizás tu... no lo sé. Quizás estaba metiendo la pata. Bueno, conocía a tus padres antes de que ellos, bueno.. tu sabes. Tu mamá y tu papá eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo jamás haya conocido. Eran los cabecillas en su época en Hogwarts!" Hagrid se detuvo unos segundos y lo miró fijamente "Eres muy parecido a tu papá, y tienes los ojos de tu mami" luego retomó la marcha.   
  
Fue extraño para Harry oír todo eso de sus verdaderos padres. Sabía muy poco de ellos. Su padre no le hablaba mucho del tema y él hasta ahora, nunca había sentido mucha curiosidad como para preguntar.   
  
"Es tan triste. Tu mamá y tu papá eran la mejor gente del mundo" Hagrid parecía un poco angustiado "Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, después de que.. bueno, tú sabes. Y te llevé con Dumbledore, que después te llevó con el Profesor Snape".  
  
Entraron a Gringotts. Hagrid le dio una carta de Dumbledore a Griphook el gnomo que los atendió.  
  
"Es de usted sabe qué en la bóveda setecientos trece".  
  
Cuando Harry le preguntó a qué se refería, Hagrid sólo le contestó:  
  
"Es un secreto".  
  
Bajaron hasta la bóveda setecientos trece. Hagrid casi se había descompuesto en el camino, en cambio a Harry le encantaban los carritos de las bóvedas de Gringotts. Le gustaba acompañar a su padre, cuando él necesitaba ir a su bóveda. Pero en la que se encontraban ahora, particularmente, tenía un sistema de seguridad en su puerta como el que jamás había visto. Harry esperó que adentro hubiesen grandes joyas, pero al abrirla, sólo vio un pequeño paquetito de tela, el cual Hagrid tomó y se guardó en el bolsillo.  
Al salir del banco, Hagrid exclamó:  
  
"Santo cielo, Harry! Había olvidado qué fecha es hoy! Felíz cumpleaños!"  
  
"Cómo lo sabías? Gracias!"   
  
Pasaron por la puerta de Flourish and Blotts. Harry miró con un poco de recelo, a su padre conversando amenamente con la Srta. Glasneviv.  
  
"Crees que se tardará mucho?" preguntó Hagrid.  
  
"Seguramente" dijo Harry, con un tono áspero muy similar al que a veces utilizaba su padre.  
  
"Te gustaría tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue?. No se me ocurre otra cosa. Si hubiera sabido que te encontraría, te hubiera traído un regalo".  
  
Harry sonrió y contestó:  
"Me encantaría".  
  
  
  
  
  
^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños!" dijo su padre, dejando en la mesa un pastel de chocolate, el cual tenía escrito en letras verdes "Felíz Cumpleaños Harry!".  
  
Harry se sonrió y sopló las once pequeñas velas que su padre acababa de prender todas al mismo tiempo con su varita, y dijo:  
  
"Cuándo lo hiciste?"  
  
"Lo horneé esta mañana. Me imaginé que no lo notarías jamás. Desde que estás en vacaciones, te despiertas para la hora del almuerzo" le dijo utilizando un tono reprensivo.  
  
"Otra vez? Estoy en vacaciones! Porqué debería despertarme temprano?" se quejó Harry indignado, antes de saborear un bocado de la porción del pastel que su padre le acababa de servir.  
  
"Está bueno" le dijo a su padre  
  
"Harry, no hables con la boca llena"  
  
"Sabes, esperaba no fuese en serio, todo lo que me contaste ayer" le comentó un poco más serio Harry.  
  
"Porqué iba yo a mentirte con algo así, Harry?" preguntó Severus que había empezado a saborear un bocado de su pastel.  
  
"No lo sé, pensé que era una broma. Cómo la de la poción anti-gravitacional."   
  
Su padre se rió un poco lo cual molestó a Harry.  
  
"No fue gracioso! Dormí atado a la cama por días hasta que me dijiste la verdad!" le dijo enojado.  
  
"Hiciste qué, Harry?" su padre lo miró sorprendido "Realmente lo siento" le dijo apenado pero a la vez, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa "No pensé que me creerías. 'Poción anti-gravitacional' eso ni siquiera existe!"  
  
"Y cómo iba yo a saberlo!? Yo no soy el experto en pociones aquí!"  
  
"Discúlpame, Harry. De veras."   
  
Harry lo miró con un poco de fastidio. Sobretodo porque estaba hablándole en serio, y él se reía, y lo estaba contagiando, haciéndole perder la seriedad. Antes de perderla del todo, prefirió ir al grano.  
  
"La cuestión es que... ha sido un día extraño. "  
  
Severus miró con un poco de culpa.  
  
"Me sorprendió mucho la gente en las El Caldero Chorreante. Me preguntaba si todos lados será así".  
  
Este suspiró.  
  
"Lo siento tanto, Harry. Debí habértelo dicho antes" dijo afligido.   
  
"Está bien, papá. Es sólo que no lo esperaba."  
  
"Me temo que sí, será así. Al menos al principio. Tienes que comprender, Harry, has estado apartado del mundo de los magos, desde la misma noche en que sucedió lo que qué hizo que todos los magos del mundo conozcan tu nombre y tu historia. Y ahora vuelves a aparecer"  
  
Luego Harry, le preguntó algo que había tenido en mente desde que habían conocido al Profesor Quirrel.  
  
"Cómo será en Hogwarts?"  
  
"Como será qué?" preguntó su padre, para que su hijo se explicase un poco mejor.  
  
"Es decir.. todos sabrán quién soy. Pero el profesor Quirrel que trabaja contigo, ni siquiera sabía que tenías un hijo. Y mucho menos que soy yo."   
  
"Harry..." le resultaba un poco difícil de explicarle "Pocos saben que tengo un hijo, porque no suelo hablar de mi vida personal en el colegio. No creo que sea prudente que andes por el colegio llamándome 'papá'. Allí seré tu profesor, y tengo que tratarte como un alumno más. Tarde o temprano, todos sabrán que soy tu padre, así que realmente no creo que sea necesario ocultarlo. Pero tampoco creo que sea necesario, decírtelo a todo el mundo. Me entiendes, Harry"  
  
"Si.. un poco." Dijo él, terminando su porción de pastel.  
  
"Además, quiero que comprendas algo. Yo no soy muy...ejem, popular con los alumnos. Es mas, generalmente me odian, porque soy un profesor muy exigente. No quiero que esperes tratos especiales en mis clases ni en el colegio, porque para mi tendrás que ser como un alumno mas. Además, con mi nuevo puesto.." se interrumpió en ese instante.   
  
"Que nuevo puesto, papá?" pregunto intrigado Harry, sirviéndose mas pastel.   
  
"Espera y verás, hijo, es una sorpresa. Como te decía, con mi nuevo puesto no puedes hacerme quedar mal. Harry, hablando en serio, tienes que ser buen alumno, y atenerte a las reglas del colegio, ya que si te portas indebidamente va a ser en gran medida mi responsabilidad y no debes.."  
  
"Blah blah blah, si, entiendo perfectamente. Quédate tranquilo que todos pensaran que soy perfecto" Dijo con la boca rebosado de chocolate.   
  
  
  
  
^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^

**Post Scriptum:** Más que nada, disculpen la demora. A los que dejaron review, gracias y sigan haciéndolo. Y a los que no lo hicieron... qué esperan? 


	7. La llegada a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **"Cuando yo le diga, 'Hola Homero Thompson', usted me dirá 'Hola'".   
"Hola Homero Thompson". Cri cri cri.  
Como notarán, yo no soy Homero Thompson, y mucho menos JK Rowling.   
  
  
  


  
**Carpítulo 7  
  
La Llegada a Hogwarts**  
  
  


  
  
Eran casi las dos de la mañana. La ansiedad no dejaba dormir a Harry tranquilo. Después de tantos años de anhelo, mañana finalmente partiría a Hogwarts. 

Prendió la luz de su velador con forma de Osito Chispi, y salió de su cama. Se dirigió a su baúl y chequeó por al menos séptima vez en el día, todas las cosas de Hogwarts. No quería olvidar nada. 

"Harry!" su padre le gritó desde la puerta, haciéndolo tirar los libros que tenía en la mano del sobresalto. 

"Papá, no hagas eso!" le dijo tratando de recuperar el aire. 

"Son las dos de la mañana! Porqué no estás en tu cama durmiendo? Y no me digas que estabas revisando las cosas del colegio" se apresuró a agregar. 

"Es que eso es lo que estaba haciendo" le contestó Harry con un poco de enfado, recogiendo los libros del suelo. 

"Si mal no recuerdo, creo que ya lo has hecho, Harry. Como 10 veces en el día!" le dijo, mientras caminaba hacia él, en pijama con un vaso de agua en la mano. 

"No puedo dormir, papá!" le dijo Harry tratando de defenderse, mientras él le quitaba los libros de las manos. Los arrojó adentro del baúl, y luego lo cerró. 

Severus lo miró . Harry notó que se le estaba yendo el enojo, así que puso su mejor cara lastimosa, para que su padre se apiadara un poco de él. 

"Harry, no podré despertare mañana. Quieres estar todo dormido tu primer día en Hogwarts?" ya su tono era más tranquilo. "Vamos, vuelve a la cama" 

Harry caminó hacia su cama, y se sentó en ella. 

"En qué casa crees que estaré?" le preguntó a su padre. 

Él, mientras caminaba hacia Harry, haciéndole una seña de que se metiera bajo las mantas, le contestó: 

"Mañana lo sabremos ,hijo" 

"Estaría bueno en Slytherin, verdad?" 

Harry sabía que su padre deseaba que él quedase en Slytherin. Y a él le gustaba la idea de quedar en la misma casa. 

"Sabes, el día anterior a entrar en Hogwarts, tambien yo estaba preocupado por que mi padre quería que yo quedase en Slytherin." Dijo su padre mirando al vacio " Asi que quiero que sepas, hijo, que a mi me da lo mismo en que casa estes, porque se que seras un gran mago. " 

"Aun si quedo en Hufflepuff?" 

Severus lo miró, ahora sentado al lado suyo en la cama. 

"Si, pero tu no quedarás en Hufflepuff" le dijo serio. 

"Ah, ya vez que no da a lo mismo?. Si quedo en Hufflepuff seguro seré una vergüenza para ti" bromeó Harry. 

"Nunca lo seras. Ahora duérmete " le dijo a su hijo arropándolo. 

Harry notó que su padre miró con un poco de desprecio su lámpara cuando iba a apagarla. 

"De veras pienso que deberías considerar el deshacerte de esta lámpara, Harry. " 

"Papá!" le dijo con irritación Harry "Ya deja mi lámpara en paz!" 

"Mejor que te duermas, porque si vuelvo a verla prendida esta noche, la tiro a la basura!" le gritó su padre. 

"Qué tiene que ver mi lámpara con que no pueda dormir!?" le dijo indignado Harry. 

"No lo sé, pero si la prendes una vez más, la arrojare al patio de la vecina para estropearle las flores, y le dire que fuiste tu. Quedas avisado." 

Parecía una broma, pero Harry sabía que era la perfecta oportunidad para su padre de deshacerse de su lámpara y molestar a la vecina de paso. Severus no pudo ver la cara de enfado con la que lo miró Harry, porque había apagado la luz. Escuchó sus pasos llegar a la puerta, y luego que le dijo: 

"Buenas noches, hijo". 

"Buenas noches" le contestó Harry, aún un poco indignado y se dispuso a intentar conciliar el sueño. 

^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ 

El sol de la mañana del 1° de septiembre fue lo que despertó a Harry, de un sueño pesado. Se tapó los ojos con su mano izquierda para evitar los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana, mientras que con la otra tanteaba su mesa de luz, buscando sus anteojos. 

Se los puso al encontrarlos y luego miró su reloj: 

"10:05?!" 

De un salto salió de su cama, y empezó a vestirse desesperadamente, con un par de jeans y un sweater. Tenían que estar en King Cross a las 11 en punto! 'Menos mal que preparé el baúl anoche' pensó Harry. Estaba llegando tardísimo, si es que llegaba. Cómo su padre no lo había despertado!? 

"Papá..." dijo para sí mismo despacio. 

Salió corriendo de su cuarto, para entrar en el de su padre a quien encontró profundamente dormido. 

"PAPA!" gritó sacudiendo a su padre. 

Severus se despertó sobresaltado al instante. Aún así, su hijo seguía gritando y sacudiéndolo: 

"Despierta, despierta! Son las 10 y cinco! Perderemos el tren!" 

"Harry, ya estoy despierto!" le dijo entre molesto y dormido su padre. 

Harry se quedó quieto impaciente, mientras que Severus alcanzó su despertador. 

"Malditas cosas muggles!" tiró el despertador a un lado, saltó de su cama y comenzó a vestirse con la misma rapidez que su hijo lo había hecho minutos atrás. 

"Harry, baja tus cosas. En cuanto prepare mi maldito baul bajaré yo tambien."

Harry no supo como hizo, pero pudo bajar las escaleras cargando su pesado baúl y la jaula de la lechuza. Lo dejo todo junto a la chimenea y se sentó en el sofa a esperar que su padre bajase.

Severus bajo por fin las escaleras rapidamente con el baul levitando delante de si, y mirando su reloj con aire pensativo. "Harry, escucha. El tren a Londres partio a las 8 de la mañana. Obviamente lo perdimos, ya que insististe en empacar tus cosas 9 veces mas de las necesarias, incluyendo una a las dos de la mañana!!!"

"Por lo menos, yo no tuve que prepararlo a último momento" Contesto Harry enojado.

"No es excusa, te dije que te fueras a dormir, maldita sea!! Te imaginas si llego tarde el primer dia en mi nuevo puesto!!" grito severus arrojando el baul junto a las cosas de Harry con un movimiento de varita.

"En vez de gritar como un loco, POR QUE NO NOS VAMOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" repuso Harry poniéndose de pie.

"NO LE LEVANTES LA VOZ A TU PADRE."

"Yo también estoy llegando tarde a mi primer dia. Asi que vamonos, si?" dijo Harry cansado de la pelea sin sentido que estaban llevando a cabo.

Severus respiro fuerte unos segundos, y finalmente dijo:

"Tienes razón. Iremos con polvos Floo hasta el Leaky Cauldron, y de alli tomaremos uno de esos taxis muggles hasta King´s Cross. No es demasiado lejos, pero nos tomara tiempo conseguir uno lo suficientemente idiota como para aceptar lechuzas en su auto."

Harry suspiro, y observo como su padre levantaba en el aire el baul verde y lo colocaba en la chimenea. Atonito, vio tambien que luego de hacer eso, Severus se dirigia a la cocina lo mas campante.

"No vas a colocar mis cosas tambien?" Pregunto irritado.

"No puedo, tengo que ir a cerrar la casa. Ademas, con todo ese cereal del Osito Chispi que consumes, seguro has de ser muy fuertecito, no?"

  
^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^   
  


Hary no sabía cual había sido la peor parte del viaje. Si el aterrizaje abrupto en el piso del Leaky Cauldron y los posteriores acosos de los magos que le reconocieron, o el viaje en el taxi muggle, en el que su padre se limitaba a mirar con desprecio al taxista y este se limitaba a mirar con desprecio a la lechuza.

Finalmente, llegaron a la enorme estacion King´s Cross a las once menos diez minutos. Harry nunca habia estado alli, y le parecio el lugar mas grande y lleno de personas que habia visto en su vida. Ninguna de esas personas llevaba una lechuza, por cierto. Fue en busca de unos carritos para cargar los baules y la jaula, y en el camino consiguio oir de soslayo a una mujer que decia "...todos muggles, por supuesto"

Volvió con los carritos junto a su padre y lo ayudó a cargar el equipaje. Severus comenzo a correr arrastrando el carrito, y Harry lo siguio con el suyo. Se detuvieron entre las plataformas nueve y diez y Harry se pregunto por primera vez como demonios harían para llegar a a aparentemente inexsistente 9 ¾

Junto a ellos entre las plataformas se hallaba una mujer regordeta, acompañada de cuatro muchachos y una niña. Todos con pelo de llamante color rojo. 

Se detuvieron frente a la barrera que separaba la numero 10 de la numero 9. 

"Profesor Snape" saludó la mujer amablemente. 

"Sra. Weasley" se limitó a devolverle el saludo Severus. 

"Profesor" le saludó también el más grande de los muchachos pelirrojos. 

"Sr. Weasley" 

Harry pudo percibir cierta incomodidad en el aire. Recordó como todos los alumnos de Hogwarts evitaban a su padre, cuando hacían las compras en Diagon Alley. Se notaba que los dos mellizos pelirrojos, hacían hasta lo imposible para evitar cualquier cruce de mirada con su profesor, lo cual causó un poco de gracia a Harry. 

"Después de ustedes" le dijo Severus a la Sra. Weasley. 

"Oh, muchas gracias. Vamos muchachos" 

Uno tras otro fueron atravesando la barrera hasta que quedó ella sola, junto con su pequeña hija quien la tomaba de la mano. 

"Pasa, querido" le ofreció bondadosamente. 

Harry le sonrió, y luego le dijo: 

"No, por favor. Pasen primero ustedes" intentaba ser cortés. 

Después de agradecerle, atravesó la barrera con su hija. Segundos más tarde, así lo hicieron Harry y Severus. 

Una locomotora roja escarlata esperaba en la plataforma llena de gente. Harry nunca había visto el Expreso Hogwarts, y sintio un vuelco de excitación en el estomago 

"Harry" lo llamó su padre. 

"Vamos, escogamos un compartimiento" propuso su padre mientras observaban como un muchacho de cara redonda que había pasado a su lado, le decía a su abuela que había perdido un sapo.

"Eh...Es necesario que viajemos juntos? "

"A menos que prefieras dejar a tu pobre y viejo papa viajar solo y tu sin comer las ranas de chocolate que te compraría"

A Harry lo de las ranas de chocolate lo tento un poco, sin embargo sabía que su padre trataba de hacerlo sentir culpable. Ademas recordó que estaban peleados.

"No es por eso, recuerda que tu me dijiste que no era necesario decirles a tods que eras mi padre, es mas, ahora algunos niños me estan mirando raro por estar hablando aquí contigo" dijo mirando a su alrededro y notando que algunos chicos lo miraban sospechosamente, y tambien con un poco de compasión.

"Eh.." Dijo su padre evidentemente notando lo mismo "Tienes razón. Supongo que viajare solo adelante. Aprovechare para preparar algunas clases." Dijo , pero añadio al instante "Seguro que podras viajar solo, hijito?"

Harry decidio no contestar a eso y dijo levantando la ceja izquierda "Este.. El tren esta por arrancar, papa. Mejor subamos."

Severus lo ayudo a depositar sus cosas en el pasillo y se despidio, entregandole antes un poco de dinero para que comprara comida ya que no habian tenido tiempo de desayunar. 

  
^O^   


Después de que su padre se marchó, Harry empezó a buscar un compartimiento para él. Casi todos estaban llenos de alumnos, por lo que podía ver Harry. Se dirigió hasta el final del tren, donde encontró uno vacío. 

Primero colocó a su lechuza, Hedwig la había llamado, nombre que encontró mientras hojeaba su libro de Historia de la Magia, y luego trató de subir su baúl por los escalones, pero a penas si pudo levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo y cayo estrepitosamente sobre su pie derecho. Harry se dio la libertad de maldecir abiertamente, ya que su padre no se encontraba ahí para regañarlo . 

"Eso debió doler! Necesitas ayuda?" Harry volteó, y vio que le hablaba uno de los mellizos pelirrojos que había visto en la barrera. 

"Errr, perdón." Dijo Harry un poco avergonzado. 

"No te preocupes, hemos escuchado cosas peores" el mellizo se acercó a él, y luego gritó "Fred! Ven a ayudar!" 

Con la ayuda del otro mellizo, los tres pusieron el baúl en el compartimiento. Harry, que había quedado un poco agitado, se secó el sudor de su frente. 

Los dos mellizos abrieron los ojos enormemente, mirando a Harry. 

"Qué tengo?" él pensó que tenía algún insecto en la cara o algo por el estilo. 

Uno de los mellizos señaló la frente de Harry, y luego dijo: 

"Eres tu?" 

"Humm... quien?" 

"Harry Potter!" dijo el otro mellizo. 

Ahora Harry entendía todo. 

"Ah.. el. Si, soy yo" dijo un poco desganado. Siempre pensó que sería divertido ser famoso, pero no de esa manera. Cada vez le incomodaba más que lo mirasen como si fuese algo tan grandioso. 

Los mellizos lo miraron boquiabiertos, lo cual hizo un poco ruborizar a Harry. Pero para suerte suya, escucharon un grito que provenia del anden. 

"Fred, George! Están allí?" 

"Ya vamos, mamá!" respondieron los dos, y después de darle una última mirada a Harry, salieron del tren. 

Harry se sentó del lado de la ventanilla, y tratando de ocultarse un poco, se quedó observando a la familia de pelirrojos. La mamá le restregaba un pañuelo por la nariz al menor de sus hijos. 

"Mamá,ya dejame en paz" le dijo, tratando de liberarse de ella, hasta que lo logró, no sin antes soportar las burlas de los mellizos.

"Saben quién esta alli en el tren?" Preguntó luego de un rato uno de los mellizos. Harry solto una maldicion y pensó que mas le hubiese valido viajar con su padre, que con todo el tren revoloteando alrededor de la cicatriz en su frente.

"Harry Potter. Y es ese que estaba con Snape en la barrera!!" Chillo el otro mellizo excitadamente. 

"Ay mami, puedo ir a verlo?" Ollo que preguntaba la niñita.

"Ya lo viste Ginny. Ademas, el pobre lo ultimo que necesita es que esten todos molestandolo por ser quien es."

"Si, pobre, seguro que Snape lo estaba regañando por no saber como pasar la barrera, o algo asi. No le debe haber quitado puntos porque aún no sabe en qué casa va a estar"

Aunque la clase de profesor que era su padre estaba empezando a alarmarle, Harry decidió que la familia de pelirrojos definitivamente le caia bien. Bah, los mellizos hacían chistes graciosos.

El tren lanzó un pitido anunciando que estaba por salir, y Harry vio como los pelirrojos se despedian de la madre y la hermanita.

Finalmente, el tren cerro las puertas, y comenzo a avanzar lentamente. Harry se quedo observando como la niña pelirroja corria por el anden hasta que tuvo que parar y ya no era mas que una pequeña mancha roja cuando se miraba hacia atrás. 

Harry sintió una ola de excitación . Al fin, iría a Hogwarts y sería parte del mundo mágico, al que casi no había pertenecido. Al menos, no personalmente. 

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos, cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y entró el menor de los muchachos pelirrojos. 

"Está ocupado este asiento?" preguntó, señalando el asiento frente al de Harry "Todos los vagones están llenos". 

"No, puedes sentarte" le invitó Harry. Noto que el chico tenia una mancha negra en la nariz. 

La puerta se abrio dejando pasar a los mellizos pelirrojos.

"Eh, Harry. No nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Gorge, y este es mi hermano Fred. Y ese es nuestro pequeño hermano Ron. Tambien este es su primer año. Con suerte, llegara a ser como Percy el prefecto, no ronnie?"

"Callate" Le contesto Ron.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la parte de adelante del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarantula gigante y queremos que ella lo felicite a Percy por haberse convertido en Prefecto." Y con un ademan de adios, ambos salieron del compartimiento.

A esto siguio un inconfortable silencio, durante el cual ambos muchachos miraban hacia la ventana, pero se hechaban miradas furtivas por el rabillo del ojo. Harry noto que las miradas del pelirrojo estaban dirijidas hacia su frente. Le sorpendiò que esto no le molestaba, como siempre lo hacìa.

"Así que..." empezó el pelirrojo "Tu eres Harry Potter?"

"Er, sí." Contestó amablemente.

"Ah, bueno.. es que pensé que Fred y George estaban bromeando." Y a Harry le pareció que estaba pensando en qué mas decirle, así que sólo esperó "Y así que.. tu venciste a.. Tu-Sabes-Quién"

"Sí, pero no puedo recordarlo."

"Oh, ya veo. Y entonces, tienes.. err."

Harry, que ya sabía a lo que se refería, se levantó el cabello de la frente mostrando su cicatriz.  
El chico pelirrojo miró con la boca abierta, y Harry empezó a sonrojarse. Al notar esto, Ron miró rápidamente hacia la ventana.

"Así que vienes de una familia de magos?" le preguntó Harry, ya que encontraa fascinante el hecho de tener tres hermanos magos.  
  
Ron asintió, medio desganado. Y luego le contó que no tenía tres hermanos, sino 5, y que él era el último de ellos. Le comentó de sus hermanos mayores, uno que trabajaba con dragones en Rumania, y otro en Egipto para Gringotts. Y que nunca tenía cosas nuevas, siempre usaba lo que habían dejado sus hermanos.  
  
"Esta es Scabbers" le presentó Ron a su rata, que se hallaba durmiendo en su regazo. "Es la vieja rata de Percy. No sabe hacer nada" le comentó desganado. Harry fingió mucho interés en su vieja rata, para animar un poco a Ron, y le presento a su vez a su lechuza, que domría apaciblemente en su jaula. 

"Oí que vivías con muggles" preguntó Ron "Cómo son?" 

"Bueno..." pensó Harry unos segundos y continuó dubitativamente "En realidad, no fue tan así. Vivía entre muggles, pero con mi papá y él es mago." 

Ron lo miró extrañado "Pensé que tus padres.." 

"Oh! No, no es mi verdadero padre. Tengo un.. padre adoptivo."  
  
"Y te gusta el Quidditch?" le preguntó más exitado Ron.  
  
"Me encanta!" a Harry le encantaba hablar de Quidditch, y era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien además de su padre. "De qué equipo eres?"  
  
"Del Chudley Cannons" contestó orgulloso Ron.  
  
"Yo también!!" dijo Harry apasionadamente. Este chico le caía muy bien. "Todos los critican porque bueno, hace muchos años que no ganan la copa..."  
  
"Se pueden ir todos al diablo. Nadie puede discutir que son los mejores" repuso el otro.  
  
"Es lo que yo digo! Lo unico que pasa, es que tenemos mala suerte! Mi papá es de los Falcons y no te imaginas las discuciones que tenemos!" 

"Claro, por ejemplo la ultima vez, que jugabamos contra los Catapults, se lesionó Hassan y entonces, claro perdimos."

Y de esta manera, Harry y Ron tuvieron una emocionante conversación acerca del equipo mas perdedor de la Liga, hasta que casi llegando al mediodía, una señora sonriente, pasó por la puerta con un carrito lleno de golosinas preguntando si deseaban algo. 

Ron se puso colorado, y le dijo a Harry que traía sandwiches. Harry, como ni siquiera había desayunado sacó de su bolsillo el dinero que su padre le había dado. Eran casi 4 galeones. Su padre debía estar realmente distraído cuando le dio aquellas monedas, pensó. Por supuesto que aprovechó la oportunidad, y gastó casi todo el dinero en grageas Bartie Boot, ranas de chocolate, tartas de calabaza. 

Ron no miraba con mucho aprecio los sandwiches que su madre le había preparado, por lo que Harry le ofreció una tarta de calabaza. 

"No te van a gustar. Están secos. Mi mamá no tiene mucho tiempo, tu sabes. Con nosotros cinco..." 

Pero al final, logró convencerlo y los sandichews quedaron olvidados. Los dos se concentraron en comer los dulces. 

"Ranas de Chocolate" dijo Ron mirando una de las cajas "Puedo? Colecciono las figuritas" 

"Yo también!" dijo Harry excitadísimo. Ron lo miró un poco extrañado con su reacción, es decir, eran sólo unas figuritas. 

"Me encantan. Mi papá siempre me trae algunas, cuando va a Diagon Alley, pero los muggles no las conocen y nunca puedo cambiarlas con nadie!" 

"Tengo como quinientas" dijo Ron, comprendiendo a Harry. 

"Yo también!" 

"Me faltan Ptolomeo y Agripa" 

"Tengo como cuatro de Agripa!" a Harry, esto le encantaba.  


^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ 

  
Mas tarde aquel dia, despues de mas horas de apasionantes charlas sobre Quidditch y figuritas de las ranas de chocolate, Harry pregunto a Ron si el sabia ya algo de magia. Este era un tema que le preocupaba, porque tenia miedo que el test que decida en que casa un estaria consistiese en demostrar conocimientos magicos.

"Eh...Fred me enseñó un conjuro simple, para cambiar el color de pelo de Scabbers" dijo Ron tomando por la cola a la vieja rata dormida.

"Me lo muestras?" pidio Harry admirado y al instante Ron coloco la rata sobre su regazo, tomo su varita que lucia muy desgastada por cierto.  
  
"Pertenecio a Bill" Había explicado Ron, y carraspeando, estaba por decir las palabras cuandose abrió la puerta del compartimiento, y entro una chica acompañada por el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry habia visto anteriormente con su abuela.

La chica, quien tenia el pelo castaño y con mucho volumen, y los incisivos delanteros demasiado largos, comenzo a hablar rapidamente.

"No han visto un sapo por aquí verdad? Neville perdio el suyo y lo estamos buscando. Oh, estabas por hacer magia? " Dijo mirando a Ron, y sentandose en el asiento junto al de Harry para observar el hechizo.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, y este volvio a carraspear y levemente ruborizado dijo una especie de hechizo que sono muy tonto a los oidos de Harry y que no tuvo el mas minimo efecto en la rata, que seguia tan gris y gorda como siempre.

La chica miro la rata de Ron un tanto despectivamente y luego dijo "No parece haber funcionado, verdad? Yo probe algunos hechizos pequeños y funcionaron, pero claro, no es facil la primera vez." Comento. "Yo soy Hermione Granger y el es Neville Longbottom" señalo al muchacho que habia perdido su sapo.

"Yo soy Ron Weasley" Dijo ron, todavia apesadumbrado por lo del hechizo.

"Harry Potter"

"Realmente eres tu? Por supuesto, se todo sobre ti. Apareces en muchisimos libros, yo solo lei ´Grandes Magos del siglo Veinte´ y ´Ascenso y caida del lado oscuro´"

Harry no sabia nada de haber aparecido en tantos libros, y le comento a la chica con sarcasmo "Por supuesto. Soy toda una celebridad. Ya que sabes tanto de mi, supongo que te daras cuanta de que queremos privacidad aquí" Dijo mirando a Ron que estaba mirando a Hermione con cada vez mas rencor.

"Solo vinimos a buscar el sapo. Ah por cierto. Tu tienes una mancha en la nariz, y tu, celbridad, tienes el sweater al reves" Exclamo vengativamente, mientras se dirigia a la puerta. Se fue.

Ron y Harry se miraron un momento y luego comenzaron a reir a carcajadas de la situacion reciente. Despues de un rato, dejaron de reirse y Ron dijo. "Que pesada! Espero que no me toque en la casa con ella"

A Harry esto le causo muchisima gracia y tras un nuevo ataque de risa, comento "Y en que casa crees que estaras?" mientras tomaba un pastel de clabaza de la pila que habia junto a Ron en el asiento.

"Gryffindor" Dijo un tanto desanimado "Bah, espero quedar alli. Toda mi familia lo hizo, y no se que pensaran si no quedo. Dicen que es la mejor"

Harry se entristeció porque el si quedaba en Slytherin como su padre quería, no estaría junto al primer amigo mago que se había hecho.

"Yo debería quedar en Slytherin, sabes? Mi padre fue a ahí, y me gustaría ir a la casa donde el fue porque...." Yse detuvo porque noto que ron lo miraba sospechosamente

"Slytherin? Tu en Slyhterin? Esa es la casa de Tu sabes Quien!! " Exclamó Ron escandalizado. "Todos los magos tenebrosos salen de esa casa!!"

A Harry esto lo tomo por sorpresa. Su padre jamás había hablado así de la casa en donde había estado, es mas, ahora que lo pensaba, su padre nunca había hablado mucho de sus años en el colegio como alumno. Y tampoco tenía demasiados amigos...

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y entro el chico palido que Harry habia conocido en Madam Malkin.

"Por todo el tren estan diciendo que Harry Potter esta en este compartimiento. No me dijiste tu nombre en aquella ocasión" Le dijo el chico, y Harry noto que detrás de el habia dos muchachos enormes, que miraban como perdidos a su alrededor

"Nunca me lo preguntaste" Le contesto Harry. Si el chico se ponía a hablar una vez mas de lo maravilloso que era su padre Harry estaba seguro que lo tiraría sin vacilar por la ventana del tren en movimiento.

"Es verdad. Ahora podremos Hacer presentaciones. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y estos son Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle." Dijo señalando a sus acompañantes. "Y tu, no hace falta preguntarlo, con ese cabello pelirrojo seguro que eres un Weasley. Mi padre me dijo todo sobre tu familia, que son todos pelirrojos, y mas hijos de los que puedn mantener."

A Harry esta agresión gratuita, y encima mencionando al padre, le irritó tanto que no pudo menos que contestar. 

"Ah, si? Pues mi padre tambien me ha dicho todo sobre los Malfoys, que ponen nombres ridiculos a sus hijos y que los peinan como si una vaca les hubiera lamido el craneo."

A Ron esto le hizo causar un ataque de risa tal, que tuvo que colocarse el puño dentro de la boca. Malfoy a su vez se sonrojo levemente.

"Yo tendría cuidado si fueras tu, Potter. Si te juntas con esa gentuza como los Weasley, terminaras al igual que tus padres."

"Malfoy, el mismo Voldemort no me pudo matar, y tu, niñato de papito me vienes a amenazar?" Pregunto levantando la ceja izquierda.

Se dio cuanta tarde la reacción de todos cuando habia mencionado el nombre de Voldemort. Ron lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta, y Malfoy lo miraba con furia.

"Asi que te crees mucho por una miserable cicatriz, eh Potter?" repuso Malfoy con odio.

"Al igual que tu por tener un padre rico, no Malfoy?" Esta vez fue Ron el que salto a la defensa de Harry. "Al menos Harry tiene motios para presumir"

"Y tu Weasley puedes presumir que vives en un establo, con tus diez hermanos en un mismo cuarto usando heno como colchones"

A Ron esto lo enfureció, así como a Harry. Al mismo tiempo saltaron sobre los otros muchachos. De por sí, el compartimiento era pequeño. Y les quedaba tan poco espacio para moverse, debido a que Crabbe y Goyle lo ocupaban casi todo, que se limitaron a lanzar golpes en todas direcciones.  
El bullicio que hicieron se escuchó al menos por todo el vagón y muchos de los alumnos se juntaron en la puerta del compartimiento, para disfrutar del espectáculo.  
  
"Uhhhhh" exclamaron todos a unísono al ver un puñetazo de Ron, golpeando la nariz de Crabbe.  
  
"Ohhhh" un codo que no pudieron identificar de quién, cuando golpeó en la boca de Harry.

Pero el entretenimiento no duró mucho.  
  
"Muévanse, muévanse" alguien gritaba acercándose al compartimiento "Qué es lo que suscede acá!?" preguntó al llegar.  
Todos los muchachos quedaron quietos en sus lugares. Percy, el prefecto hermano de Ron, los miraba a todos disgustado.  
"Aún no hemos llegado y ya están haciendo problemas? Muevanse, todos vuelvan a sus asientos antes de que empiece a quitar puntos!"  
  
La gente se retiró en pocos segundos. Cuando Harry y Ron quedaron solos con Percy, este miró a su hermano y le dijo:  
  
"Que no te quepa duda de que le escribiré a mamá informandole esto"  
  
Ron palideció, y antes de que pudiera defenderse de algún modo, Percy ya había cerrado la puerta.  
Tranquilizandose un poco, ambos se sentaron si decir nada y tras un rato, Harry miró a Ron y le dijo:  
  
"Mejor nos ponemos las túnicas, porque ya estamos por llegar"  
  
"Y tendrías que limpiarte la boca, estás sangrando"  
  
Harry se rió, y tocándose la boca le dijo: "Tú también, te sangra la nariz"

^O^   
  


Tras un arrivo caótico en la estación de Hogmeade Harry y Ron se encontraron rodeados de alumnos, sin saber a donde ir, hasta que Harry escuchó uan voz familiar que gritaba:  
  
"Los de primer año! Síganme!"  
  
Vieron a Hagrid que los estaba llamando, y empezaron a caminar hacia él. En el camino, y entre la multitud Harry, divisó a su papá que cuando vio sus marcas en la cara, se dirigió a él rápidamente con gesto amenazador, por lo cual Harry dio media vuelta y se apresuró a poner pies en polvorosa, fingiendo que no lo había visto.

Después de caminar un tiempo por el fango, todos llegaron a la orilla de un lago con aguas negras en la cual se podían ver muchos pequeños botes.  
  
"Cuatro por bote!" gritó Hagrid.  
  
Ron y Harry subieron a uno, y Harry escuchó maldecir a Ron cuando Hermione y Neville subieron detrás de ellos.  
El viaje en bote por el lago que realizaban los de primer año era, según su padre, una tradición mas de las tantas que tenia el colegio. Sin embargo, Harry deseaba que las demás fuesen un poco menos húmedas. 

De todas formas, era una tradición que sin sentido, ya que todos los niños que viajaban en el bote estaban demasiado nerviosos para echar una mirada a los terrenos del colegio. Ni siquiera cuando un tentáculo viscoso emergió de la superficie haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara de tal manera que empujo a Hermione detrás de el y por poco ambos caen del bote. 

"Te agradecería que mantengas el equilibrio. No quisiera empezar mi curso en Hogwarts empapada por culpa tuya" dijo la chica recuperando la posición vertical. 

'Seria mejor que empezar el curso siendo una chillona insoportable. Apuesto que si _ella_ hubiese visto esa cosa...' pensó Harry para si. No tubo tiempo para intercambiar miradas con Ron, porque la primera vista del castillo asomo por entre los altos arboles del bosque y Harry entendió el propósito de mojar a todos los alumnos nuevos.

"Eh tu, alli, esta es tu tortuga?" Oyeron que Hagrid gritaba a Neville.

"Errr, no pero es mi sapo" dijo el chico de cara redonda confundido.

"Perdón" dijo Hagrid y se lo entregó mientras todo el resto se ahogaba de las carcajadas.

^O^ ^O^ ^O^   
  


Llegaron al pie de la escalinata principal del castillo. Los alumnos, unidos por el miedo que sentían, se amontonaron juntos frente a las gigantescas puertas de madera de roble. 

Luego de unos minutos durante los cuales Harry no podia distinguir los objetos que le rodeaban, por culpa de los nervios que sentia. Pronto entrarian al castillo, y les harian el test. 

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a una bruja de edad madura, con el cabello tan tirante apretado en un rodete que Harry pensó que se le iba a salir la cabeza. 

"Siganme, gracias Hagrid, yo los llevare a partir de ahora. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, y soy la subdirectora de este colegio" 

Harry volteo para ver a Hagrid alejándose, quien lo saludo con un guiño de ojos y se dirigio hacia lo que parecia una cabaña en los lindes del bosque. 

Todo el grupo se amontono aun mas ante la imponencia del lugar, y se dirigieron tras una severa profesora McGonagall, quien ahora los guiaba por un pasillo. De la pared izquierda, provenian murmullos cada vez mas fuertes, por lo que Harry supuso que el resto de la escuela incluyendo a su padre estaria alli reunido. 

La profesora los introdujo a un salón pequeño. Harry se pregunto si allí les harían el test, a cada uno por separado o a todos juntos. No quería que todos lo escuchen balbucear frente a las preguntas sobre magia. 

McGonagall se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de todos. 

"Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" 

Siguió hablando, pero Harry ya no la escuchaba. Todo eso de los puntos ya se lo había contado su padre, y el estaba demasiado nervioso para prestar atención de todas maneras. 

A que casa pertenecería? Desde la charla con su nuevo amigo Ron Weasley en el tren, había cambiado su opinión respecto a Slytherin, pero, esa era la casa a la que su padre había asistido, y a la que quería que Harry fuese. 

Pero, si asistir a Slytherin significaba estar rodado de niños como Malfoy, no le parecía tan buena opción. Después de todo, si iba a pasar siete años allí, era mejor estar con gente simpática. Y al pensar en esto miro de nuevo a Ron y a los otros. Ellos decían que Gryffindor era la mejor casa, y quizás tuvieran razón. 

Hermione estaba recitando hechizos en voz baja, y eso lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. 

"Esta tratando de recordar todos los hechizos que sabe. Esta loca" 

Harry asintió, pero le hubiese gustado saber algunos hechizos, por las dudas. 

Después de media hora mas de tensión y nervios, la puerta pequeña de un costado se abrió y la profesora McGonagall apareció de nuevo con un pergamino enrollado entre sus mano y todos la siguieron hacia el Gran Hall. 

La inmensidad de aquel salón impresionó a Harry. Todos caminaron detrás de la profesora McGonagall por entre las dos mesas de las cuatro mesas que se extendían a lo largo del lugar. Él, y seguramente el conjunto se incomodó al igual que el cuando todo el resto de los alumnos voltearon a mirarlos mientras se dirijian a una tarima en la que se hallaba la mesa de los profesores, de cara a las cuatro mesas largas que ocupaban los alumnos. Delante de la mesa de los profesores, habia una pequeña banqueta con un viejo sombrero de mago encima.

La profesora los hizo formar en una fila sobre la tarima con todo el colegio mirandolos, y Harry empezaba apreguntarse que demonis tendrian que hacer, cuando noto que el cielo del lugar estaba encantado para simular la interperie. Mirar hacia las estellas parecia mas facil que mirar a las cientos de cabezas vueltas hacia ellos.

De pronto, el sombrero harapiento ocmenzo a cantar una tonta cancion explicando que solo deberian probarse el sombrero, y este les diria en que casa deberian estar. A Harry esto lo alivio sobremanera, pero seguian teniendo que hacerlo delante de todo el colegio de todas formas.

La profesora McGonagall se adelnto con un rollo de pergamino y les dijo:

"A medida que los llame por orden alfabetico, se sentaran en el banco y se colocoaran el sombrero. Luego se sentaran en la mesa de la casa que les corresponda. "

A medida que la fila se iba achicando, Harry se sentia mas y mas nervioso. Cuando Malfoy paso, y elsombrero lugo de rozar su cabeza en seguido gritó Slytherin, Harry estab casi seguro de que no queria ir al mismo curso que el. Pero de pronto miró hacia atrás, y vio a su padre en la mesa de los profesores, que levanto el pulgar de la mano para indicarle a Harry que estaba todo bien.

"Patil, Parvati" Dijo la profesora y Harry supo que el seria el siguiente. Parvati salio Gryffindor y se sento a la mesa junto a Hermione que tambin habia quado alli para el disgusto de Ron.

"Potter, Harry" Anuncio la profesora McGonagall, y mientras Harry se dirigia a la banqueta un silencio invadio el salon, que dio paso inmediatamente a unos murmulos que crecian cada vez mas. Lo ultimo que vio Harry antes de colocarse el sombrero por encima de su cabeza fue una multitud de cabezas inclinadas para verle mejor.

"Mmmh, que tenemos aquí" dijo la voz del sombrero a Harry. "Muy dificil. Tienes talento y coraje, pero tambien tienes buena disposición para probarte a ti mismo.Entonces, en donde te pondré?"

Harry se aferro a los bordes de la banqueta con las manos que le habian empezado a sudar.

"Veo que tienes interes tanto por Slytherin como por Gryffindor" Le dijo la voz. Harry penso ' Puede leer mentes!!´ Y el sombrero le contesto "Si, querido, pero no estamos auqui para discutir mis cualidades, sino para decidir tu casa. Podrias ser grandioso en Slytherin, sabes?tienes todo en tu cabeza. Pero en Gryffindor encontraras otras cosas importantes tambien...bueno, decide tu. Gryffindor o Slytherin. 

A Harry se le cruzaron por la cabeza imagenes de su padre, de Draco Malfoy con sonrisa pedante, de la familia Weasley en la estacion, de Ron y todo lo que le habia dicho en el tren...

"Veo que ya has decidido. Bueno, si estas seguro."

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, el sombrero gritó...


	8. El Profesor de Pociones

**Disclaimer: ** Lo de siempre.**  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
El Profesor de Pociones**

  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" 

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó, Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter!».   
De su lugar veía perfectamente la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore estaba en el medio radiante con su barba plateada. A su izquierda se hallaba su padre y Harry trató de hacer contacto visual con él pero parecía que Severus estaba muy absorbido en la conversación con una profesora de aspecto rechoncho.   
Ya Ron tenía el sombrero puesto y se lo veía pálido debajo de los retrasos negros   
Un momento mas tarde, el sombrero lo seleccionó para Gryffindor.

Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.   


"¡Bienvenidos!" dijo "¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!" 

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry rió con fuerza mientras observaba como aparecían mágicamente diversas comidas en los platos sobre la mesa. Se sirvió un poco de todo y conversó con los alumnos que se hallaban a su lado.   
  
Trato varias veces mientras comía de hacer señas a su padre pero este no parecía darse por enterado. 

Al finalizar el banquete Harry comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento y una vez que todas las sobras de los postres hubieron desparecido, observo placidamente que Dumbledore se disponía a incorporarse y hacer algún anuncio a los alumnos.   
Les recordó a los alumnos que visitar el bosque y hacer magia en los pasillos estaba terminantemente prohibido, y hizo un nuevo anuncio:   


"Quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa." Y finalmente, agregó "Estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida al profesor Quirrell que impartirá la materia Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras" El profesor Quirrell, muy ridículo con un turbante violeta en la cabeza hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, y Dumbledore continuó "Y por último, en reemplazo del profesor Killiney que se ha retirado el año pasado por motivos de salud, nuestro querido profesor Snape será el nuevo Jefe de la casa Slytherin!"   


Al instante toda la mesa de la derecha estalló en calurosos aplausos. Harry miró a su padre, "_Así que esta era la sorpresa!"_ pensó y empezó a aplaudir rabiosamente, para interrumpirse al instante cuando notó que toda la mesa de Gryffindor lo estaba mirando reprobatoriamente. Dejo de aplaudir pero volvió a mirar a Severus con la esperanza de que le mirara para hacer un gesto de apoyo. Sin embargo se obstinaba en ignorar a Harry, quien siguió apesadumbrado a la masa de Gryffindors hacia el dormitorio. Ya tendría tiempo de aprenderse el camino. En ese momento le preocupaba su papá. Suponía que estaba molesto porque su hijo quedó en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin, justo ahora que era nombrado Jefe de esa casa.   
Tendría que hablar con su padre, pensó Harry cuando entraba junto a Neville a un dormitorio circular y noto que su baúl se hallaba a los pies de una enorme cama con dosel y brocado de color rojo.   
Se puso distraídamente el pijama, se acostó y se durmió de inmediato. 

***** 

Al día siguiente Harry tuvo un día muy agitado. A la mañana tuvo clases de Encantamientos, y el pequeño profesor Flitwick les había hablado toda la clase del arte de encantar objetos. La lista de cosas odiosas sobre Hermione Granger se había agrandado notablemente durante la clase porque la chica se había pasado tomando notas frenéticamente y levantando la mano a cada rato. 

Además estaba el hecho de que las clases no eran fáciles de hallar. Con Ron se habían perdido cuando buscaban un baño en el intermedio de las clases. 

Y luego habían tenido la clase de Pociones.   
Pese al contratiempo del baño y que la clase se hallaba abajo, en un calabozo del castillo, ambos habían llegado a tiempo y notaron para horror de Ron que compartían la clase con los de Slytherin. Se sentaron lo mas lejos posible de Draco Malfoy y Harry imagino por enésima vez como seria la clase de su padre.   
En ese momento lo vio entrar rápidamente por la puerta y dirigirse al escritorio. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Severus antes. Como si estuviese diciendo "Atrévanse a desafiarme" o algo por el estilo. 

Cuando los ojos de Severus se posaron en la cara entumecida por los golpes de Harry resultados de la pelea en el tren el día anterior, adoptaron la clásica mirada de "_Ya veras"_ Y Harry se asusto. Snape continuó mirando con aspecto de duro, uno por uno a todos los integrantes de la clase. 

"Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones" Comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero le entendían todo. "Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los imbéciles a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar."   
  
A Harry esta introducción lo dejo helado. No tenía idea de que su padre fuera tan, tan...no encontró palabras para definirlo, pero definitivamente era muy diferente a como era con el en su casa. 

A continuación, Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente. A Harry le había tocado con Neville, quien estaba visiblemente nervioso. Comenzó a preparar los ingredientes, imitando la manera que tenia su padre de acomodarlos en la mesa para ir colocándolos en orden dentro del caldero.   
Neville era un serio inconveniente para la preparación. En un momento asomó la cabeza por sobre su hombro para ver cómo le estaba yendo a Ron, quien le echaba una mirada fulminante a Hermione Granger que le decía con tono sabiondo: 

"Lo estás haciendo mal, otra vez."   


Pero Neville en su nerviosismo se equivocaba mucho y Harry tenia que estar pendiente de que no cometiera un error fatal para la poción. Lo iba haciendo bastante bien hasta que se dio cuenta pasmado que la poción, en lugar de ser verde como decía la pizarra, se estaba convirtiendo en marrón, cada vez mas oscuro.. Pidió a Neville que trate de quitar con la cuchara los pedacitos de ortiga seca mientras el le iba a consultar a su padre. No se había alejado un metro cuando escucho un estruendo a sus espaldas, y cuando volteó miro horrorizado como el caldero volaba por los aires y se estrellaba estrepitosamente contra una biblioteca del rincón.   
Harry se agarró la cabeza y corrió junto a un caído Neville para auxiliarlo. Miro alrededor y vio que en medio del desastre se hallaba Severus, y con un movimiento de varita logro desvanecer toda la poción de encima de los libros y con otro mas desapareció por completo todo resto del suelo.   
  
Noto que toda la clase contenía la respiración cuando su padre se giro en dirección a ellos. 

"Ya que evidentemente no son capaces de realizar una poción tan simple como un jugo de calabaza," comenzó con una voz sorprendentemente impasible y desdeñosa, "Seria conveniente que tomen este curso con un poco mas de seriedad si no quieren acabar aquí mientras todos sus compañeros...", hizo una pausa mirando a la clase "...estén en séptimo año." 

Harry no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Realmente estaba su padre humillándolo frente a todos sus compañeros el primer día de clases?   
Si, porque continuaba: "Para ayudarlos a considerar el asunto, son cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno." 

Frente a esto, Harry no pudo mas con su enojo y exclamó: "Pero, papá!" 

El silencio se hubiese podido cortar con un cuchillo. Harry sintió a toda la clase mirándolo incrédulamente. Severus también lo estaba mirando sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Al ver la cara de su padre, Harry se tapo la boca con las manos, deseando no haber dicho lo que acababa de decir. 

"La clase termino." Dijo Snape con voz asesina. "Retírense de mi vista." 

Inmediatamente todos los alumnos se fueron del aula. Harry tardo un poco mas en guardar sus cosas y se quedo el ultimo en salir junto a la puerta. Ron, que se hallaba unos metros mas adelante lo llamó. 

"Vi- vienes, Harry?" 

Harry miro a su padre que esta vez si lo miro. De dijo, suspirando y con voz cansina: 

"Ve a almorzar, _Potter_. Ya hablaremos luego." 

************ 

"Papá!? Snape es tu padre adoptivo!?" exclamó Ron anonadado, caminando junto a él dando largos pasos. 

"Baja la voz!" dijo Harry entre dientes, viendo que todos estaban mirándolo otra vez. "No es necesario que lo sepa el colegio entero!" y empezó a abrirse paso entre sus compañeros, dirigiéndose al comedor. Ron caminaba a su lado. 

"No fui yo el que dio la noticia, Harry. Como es que no me lo dijiste?!" 

"Y qué iba a decir? 'Hola, soy Harry Potter, hijo de Severus Snape'? Apuesto que te hubieras cambiado de compartimiento en el tren." 

"Claro que no!" le contestó Ron un poco ofendido. Harry se detuvo unos segundos para mirar a su amigo seriamente. "Bueno, tal vez pero..." apresuró a agregar mientras retomaban la marcha "No puedes negar que es.. extraño. Tú, Harry Potter adoptado por el Profesor Snape? Mis hermanos me han contado terribles historias de él, por años. Sin intención de ofender." Agregó, al ver que Harry lo miraba fijamente. 

"Crees que no lo sé? En Diagon Alley todos huían al verlo, yo lo consideré gracioso cuando era pequeño, paro ya no. Y todos le temen o lo odian aquí." 

* 

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, uno en frente del otro. El comedor recién estaba llenándose de gente, aunque la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba casi llena 

"Va a matarme!" exclamó Harry desconsoladamente, apoyando la frente sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Luego miró a Ron, "No te imaginas cuántas veces me dijo que no le contara a nadie que soy su hijo y yo voy y lo grito en el medio de la clase, el primer día de escuela!" 

"Bueno, parece que el chisme corre rápido aquí." Dijo Ron, mientras veía pasar por detrás suyo, dos muchachas de Ravenclaw que hablaban en secreto, mirando a Harry desconfiadamente. Él volteó a verlas despectivamente y ellas miraron más desconfiadamente aún. Haciendo un paneo de todo el salón, pudo notar que no eran las únicas en comportarse de esa forma. Incluso los alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban sentados en su misma mesa, se habían sentado tan lejos.... 

"Por qué todos me miran así?" preguntó 

"Bueno, no puedes culparlos." Ambos escucharon una vocecita con tono altivo que les hablaba, 

"Otra vez tu?" preguntó Ron fastidiado, pero Hermione lo ignoró y siguió hablándole a Harry: 

"Con todo el desastre que provocaron en la clase y solo los retó un poco? Por lo que cuentan, a cualquier otro alumno le hubiera quitado unos cuantos puntos. Todos piensan que el te favorece solo porque es tu padre." 

"Si, Harry." Dijo Neville que apareció de debajo de la mesa, "Por un momento pensé que el Profesor Snape iba a quitarnos al menos 100 puntos a cada uno o nos iba a dar detención por el resto del año." Dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa cerca de ellos, o al menos más de lo que el resto de los alumnos había hecho. 

En ese momento llegaron los hermanos mayores de Ron, Fred y George: 

"Harry" Exclamó al verlo uno de ellos, no sabia bien cual, "Venimos de la torre de astronomía..." 

"No preguntes porque." Acoto el otro mellizo. 

"...y nos cruzamos con un amigo nuestro de Hufflepuff y nos acaba de decir una cosa sin sentido, tu sabes como son los de Hufflepuff." 

El otro mellizo continuó: "Idiotas. Este chico dice que tu eres el hijo adoptivo de Snape." Al decir eso, los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, pero se interrumpieron al ver que nadie mas reía. 

"Entonces es cierto?" Pregunto maravillado uno de los dos. Tal vez George. 

"Eh..sí." Admitió Harry esperando que huyeran de el, como hacían todos los demás. 

"Amigo, es fantástico!" Lloró de alegría uno de ellos, "No es cierto, George?" 

"Claro que si!" Y abrazo a Harry, para luego dirigirse a su mellizo: "Te imaginas, los beneficios?" 

"Mas tiempo en los exámenes." 

"Información secreta de los profesores." 

"Acceso a ingredientes prohibidos." 

"No tener a Snape de enemigo!" 

"Nada de puntos en contra." 

"Ah y todo gracias a ti, Harry, porque tu cooperaras, verdad? Le dirás que somos tus amigos y que te queremos mucho." 

"Lamento desilusionarlos..." dijo apesadumbrado Harry, "Pero mi padre probablemente me odia en este momento. Tendrán que esperar a que se le pase." 

"No hay problema. Sabemos como son los padres.." 

"Y también sabemos como es Snape. El no olvida. Creo que todavía recuerda cuando le hicimos esa pequeña broma en nuestro primer año..." dijo Fred pensativamente "En fin, si no se puede, no se puede. De todos modos gracias por intentarlo amigo." 

Harry no supo que significaba la conversación que acababa de tener pero prefirió no pensar mucho en ello... ya que tenía demasiado en qué ocupar su mente. 

*************** 

Minutos antes de las 5 en punto, Harry llegó a la puerta del despacho de su padre. 

"Adelante." escuchó que le decía desde adentro cuando tocó la puerta. 

Harry abrió la puerta y vio a su papá inclinado sobre la mesa de té, poniendo unos bizcochos en un plato. 

"Oh, eres tú." le dijo, un tanto indiferente. "Siéntate." le indicó. 

"Qué, esperabas a otra persona? Porque se suponía que a las cinco yo iba a venir a tomar el té contigo." Dijo en tono prepotente. 

"Bueno, pero así como te olvidaste de las MAS DE CIEN VECES que te dije que tuvieras CUIDADO con decir que YO era tu 'papá'" imitó la voz de Harry en ese momento, "Supuse que te ibas a olvidar de venir así que invité al profesor Flitwick." 

"En serio?" preguntó apesadumbrado Harry. 

"No. Que te sientes." Exclamó súbitamente sentándose a su vez. 

Harry obedeció, mirando a su alrededor por primera vez la oficina de su papá. Era muy simple, solo contaba con un par de sillones verdes, un escritorio amplio para trabajar y una biblioteca colmada de libros, y las sillas y mesa que estaban usando. 

"Qué es esa puerta?", preguntó señalando una que se encontraba en un rincón. 

"Sólo mi cuarto. Té?" ofreció afablemente, a lo que Harry asintió. 

"Felicitaciones," rompió el silencio el chico, dejando la taza en la mesa después de beber el primer sorbo, "Por tu nuevo puesto." 

Severus sonrió levemente y simplemente dijo "Gracias." acompañado de una inclinación de cabeza. 

"Era esa la sorpresa entonces." Estableció Harry. 

"Cada día más astuto, verdad Harry? Tendré que tener más cuidado contigo." Observó en tono mordaz. 

"Estás molesto conmigo? Por que quedé en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin?" 

"Porqué piensas eso?" preguntó Severus, levantando una ceja. 

"Ni siquiera me miras cuando me hablas!" dijo Harry exasperado. "No lo has hecho desde después del sorteo! Lo siento, de acuerdo? Pero no pude evitarlo." Terminó molesto Harry, volviendo a tomar la taza de té. 

Su padre lo miró con una expresión extraña y suspiró profundamente. 

"Discúlpame, Harry. Me hubiera gustado que quedaras en Slytherin, supongo que me disgustó un poco el que hayas quedado en Gryffindor." 

"Está bien, te perdono. Y tú discúlpame por lo de esta mañana en la clase." Dijo como al pasar, pero se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema, cuando vio como el rostro antes sereno de su padre, se llenó de enfado. 

"Me perdonas? Gracias hijo, finalmente podré dormir tranquilo esta noche." El sarcasmo se podía juntar con baldes. "Ahora que estás tan rápido, dime cuántas veces habíamos hablado de eso. Cien? Y qué respondías cada vez que yo te lo recordaba? 'Ya lo sé, pap'. Todo para que tu vayas y lo grites en frente del toda mi clase, el primer día de escuela! No sé para qué te digo las cosas a veces, si después tu vas y haces lo que quieres." 

"Dije que lo siento! Y tampoco lo hice a propósito!" Exclamó ofendido Harry. "Pero no tenías que humillarme de esa forma frente a todos mis compañeros." 

"Tu no sabes lo que yo le haría a un alumno que explote su sencilla poción y la derrame sobre mis libros. Así que siéntete afortunado que sólo te quité cinco miserables puntos." Y añadió bajando la voz y volviendo a su tono normal de voz "Cuéntame Harry, cómo te equivocaste en una poción tan simple?" 

"No lo sé, quizás me equivoqué yo o quizás el otro chico, pero me trataste horrible y no pude evitar decirlo." Dijo poniendo su mejor cara de niño desamparado. 

"Está bien, Harry. De todos modos, algún día iban a enterarse." 

"Sí" dijo mucho más animado "Yo pensaba lo mismo, no es tan grave. Además no hay que andar con secretos..." 

"No te justifiques." Reprimió seriamente Severus "Lo que haz hecho sigue siendo muy estúpido." 

"Y porqué te enojas tu? Yo soy el que después tiene los problemas!." 

"Que cosas dices, Harry?" 

"Desde que entre a este colegio todos los demás me miran feo y murmuran a mis espaldas..." 

"Harry, sabias que esto iba a pasar. Por eso te explique que eres famoso para que no te sorprendas." Interrumpió Severus. 

"No es eso!" Chilló Harry. "Bueno, eso también. Pero además murmuran sobre que soy tu hijo." 

"No recuerdo haber sido _yo_ el que se los dijera." 

"Ya lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo!!" 

"Y entonces?" Preguntó ya exasperado su papá. 

"Es solo que, todos creen que seré distinto por ser hijo de un profesor," explicó pacientemente, "Encima de ti, porque bueno, no les agradas mucho que digamos." 

"Si lo se, continúa." Replicó secamente el Severus. 

"Creo que ellos esperan que yo valla corriendo a acusarlos contigo de todas las normas del colegio que rompan." 

"Y si. Es lo que debes hacer!" 

Harry se quedó atónito observando a su padre. 

"Papá! No! No lo voy a hacer!" 

"Bueno, debo admitir que no me gustaría tener un hijo soplón" convino tras reflexionar un momento. "Pero si es algo muy grave y escandaloso debes contármelo" 

"Mm..de acuerdo. Pero además..." Aquí Harry se detuvo puesto que lo que quería decir le resultaba embarazoso. 

"Que? Tienes mas problemas por ser mi hijo? Pues _perdóname_ por ser tu padre." Añadió cínicamente. 

"Basta con eso. Trato de contarte algo!" Chilló Harry. "Lo que ocurre es que todos creen que bueno, tu sabes por ser el hijo de un profesor me irá mejor en las materias...sobretodo en la tuya." 

"Ah. Era eso." 

"Si, todo el mundo me hizo notar que solo me quitaste cinco puntos en la clase de hoy, y creen que seré el consentido de papá y quizás de los demás profesores también." 

"Eres demasiado histérico." Suspiró cansinamente su padre. "Dime claramente que es lo que pretendes, porque hace solo un momento hiciste un escándalo porque te quite cinco puntos esta mañana!" 

"Sólo quiero ser un alumno más para ti. No quiero que piensen que soy el consentido de mi padre o algo así." 

"De acuerdo, lo que tu quieras." Accedió finalmente Severus sirviéndose mas té. 

Luego de eso, charlaron apaciblemente acerca de el primer día de Harry en el colegio, le comentó sobre sus compañeros de Gryffindor y su padre le comento que todos los años daba clase a alguno de los hermanos Wealey y también que había conocido en el pasado a los padres de Neville Longbottom. Le dijo a Harry que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a las escaleras movedizas y pasadizos ocultos del castillo. Harry esperaba que así lo fuera porque para llegar al despacho de su padre había tardado media hora. 

"Bueno hijo.." Dijo seriamente Severus tras un pequeño silencio, "Como te habrás dado cuenta ya que has amanecido muy sagaz hoy, hay un asunto que estamos evitando en la conversación." 

Harry empalideció esperando una reprimenda y sabía de lo que su padre hablaba. "Pero, fue Malfoy, el – el vino al compart..." 

"Chist!. No necesito saber detalles." Dijo tranquilamente. "Solo te advierto, que si vuelves a quebrantar una sola regla del colegio, le contaré a toda tu clase que tienes once años y duermes con lo que queda de tu viejo conejo Timmy bajo tu almohada." 

'_Mi gran secreto!!_' Pensó horrorizado Harry. Como rayos se había enterado de eso su padre? 

Para cambiar rápidamente de tema de conversación tomo un ejemplar del Profeta que se hallaba en el suelo junto a su silla. LA noticia de la primera plana llamó su atención. 

"Todavía no saben quien fue el que robó Gringotts?" Comentó lozanamente Harry.   
"Curioso, verdad? Ese mismo día yo estuve ahí, con Hagrid. Justo él había vaciado una bóveda ese mismo día, una bóveda que, no sabes, se habría solo cuando un gnomo tocaba la puerta con la punta de los dedos, y si la tocaba alguien que no era un gnomo, se lo tragaba la bóveda. El gnomo dijo que solo miraban sui había alguien dentro cada diez años. Impresionante, no? Y eso que en esa bóveda solo había un pequeño paquete que Hagrid trajo aquí, a Hogwarts." Dijo hablando muy rápido para que su padre olvidase el asunto de los golpes y del conejo Timmy.   
"Puede ser que esa halla sido la bóveda que querían robar!" Chilló excitado, "Si hubiese ido en otro momento, quizás me encontraba con el ladrón allí mismo. No hubiese miedo claro, porque estaba con Hagrid, que es gigante. Aunque sin Hagrid tampoco lo hubiese tenido, obviamente" 

"Si claro. No abuses de tu astucia que se te va a acabar" Replico mordazmente Severus, con gesto burlón. 

************************ 

Las dos semanas siguientes a su llegada a Hogwarts, fueron las mas confusas de la vida de Harry. Por una parte, todavía no se adaptaba totalmente a las clases y el ritmo del colegio y ya todos los profesores habían empezado a dar toneladas de tarea. 

Y por otra parte, la relación con su padre se había tornado muy extraña. Parecía que el profesor Snape se había tomado muy en serio la promesa de tratarlo como un alumno más.   
Cada vez que lo veía en el pasillo estando junto a sus compañeros, le quitaba puntos por alguna excusa boba, como tener la corbata floja o el pelo revuelto. ´Potter, no puede andar así por esta escuela. 1 punto de Gryffindor por su desprolijidad´ Y cosas por el estilo .  
Harry no sabia que era peor. Que todo el colegio piense que era un protegido del profesor de pociones, o haber perdido 25 puntos en solo dos semanas. 

Aunque cada vez que se veían en privado, Severus lo trataba normalmente, incluso le daba consejos sobre su rendimiento académico ´No te recomiendo retrasarte en la tarea para McGonnagal, hijo. Es una mujer de lo mas estricta´ Y así. 

En fin, ya se había acostumbrado a los murmullos acompañándolo continuamente y a los intrincados pasajes del colegio, y a las miles de lechuzas que llegaban todas las mañanas para repartir el correo, lo que había sido un tanto impresionante el primer día. 

Harry no había recibido correo por medio de Hedwig salvo una felicitación por haber empezado las clases de parte de la Srta. Glasnevin, la que tiro echa un bollo al suelo, lo que le valió tres puntos menos para Gryffindor que le descontó su padre que pasaba por allí.  
También había recibido una invitación de Hagrid para ir a merendar al a casa acompañado por Ron. Todavía no se habían podido quitar los restos de los pétreos caramelos de café con leche de las muelas. 

La rutina se rompió cuando se enteraron que el jueves siguiente empezarían las clases de vuelo, y para el disgusto de todos compartirían las clases con los Slytherin.   
Pese a ese pequeño detalle, a Harry aquello de agradaba. Había tenido una pequeña escoba de chico, y a parte del incidente jugando al Shutbums, nunca sufrió mayores accidentes. 

Todos estaban muy excitados y nerviosos con la novedad: Ron y Seamus Finnigan era los que más tranquilos estaban ya que conocían más de escobas y de Quidditch como él. Pero los conocimientos en deportes de Dean Thomas se limitaban al fútbol y ya habían entrado en discusión con Ron al respecto. En cuanto a Neville, su abuela sabiamente nunca le había permitido volar en escoba. Y estaba Hermione Granger que pese a que había estudiado el libro _Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos_, todos sabía que volar en escoba era algo que no se aprendía leyendo. 

El día llegó pronto y Harry junto con Ron y el resto de los Gryffindor bajaron al campo de Quidditch a las tres y media, para encontrarse con la profesora de vuelo, Madam Hooch, los alumnos de Slytherin y veinte escobabas alineadas en el suelo. 

La clase empezó rápidamente, cada uno se puso a un lado de una escoba y Madam Hooch les había indicado como hacer que esta saltara a sus manos. A Harry esto le salió casi al instante. Lo mismo con Ron, Seamus y Malfoy. El resto parecía tener problemas con ello. 

Una vez superados, la profesora de ojos amarillos pasó a explicarles como montar sus escobas y ordenó que se levantaran unos centímetros del suelo a la cuenta de tres. 

"Uno...dos" y se interrumpió de súbito para ver con estupor como Neville patea el suelo y se elevaba dos metros...cinco ...diez.... 

"Longbottom! Baja ya mismo!!" gritó la profesora, pero Neville parecía incapacitado de obedecer. Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y... 

BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. 

La profesora se acerco pálida hacia Neville quien lloraba y se agarraba fuertemente la muñeca. 

"La muñeca fracturada" comentó en voz baja la profesora. "Ven muchacho, te llevare a la enfermería, no te preocupes" le dijo. "Y ustedes, no se muevan mientras regreso. Y no toquen las escobas, o estarán fuera de Hogwarts mas rápido de lo que se tarda en decir Quidditch." Añadió severamente dirigiéndose a la clase. 

No se habían alejado demasiado cuando el imbécil de Malfoy estaba riendo a carcajadas: 

"Vieron la cara del idiota ese?" aullaba. 

Los de Gryffindor estaban conteniendo su ira y trataban de ignorarlo. 

"Miren, al lelo de Longbottom se le cayo esta cosa estúpida!" dijo agachándose y recogiendo la Recordadora que Neville había recibido esa mañana de su abuela. 

"Dame eso, Malfoy" Dijo Harry. 

"O qué? Vas a llamar a tu papi?" todos los Slytherin rieron al escuchar eso "No te lo recomiendo, probablemente solo vaya a quitarte puntos por lo estúpido que te ves con esos anteojos." Dijo mordazmente y continuó "Todo el colegio sabe que no te quiere." 

"Cállate, Malfoy" dijo Harry abalanzándose sobre él, enojado y ofendido. 

Malfoy fue más rápido que él, y montando su escoba lo instigó diciéndole: "Quieres esta cosa? Tendrás que quitármela." Y se elevó en el aire. 

Harry corrió a agarrar su escoba y segundo más tarde se encontraba persiguiendo a Malfoy a quince metros de altura del suelo. Casi lo alcanzaba cuando el muchacho rubio vio algo detrás de su cabeza y lanzó la recordadora para después descender rápidamente a tierra. 

Olvidándose de todo, Harry vio como en cámara lenta la recordadora dibujaba una parábola cayendo, y se lanzó en picada a perseguirla. La alcanzó con la mano a pocos centímetros del suelo y luego aterrizó triunfalmente junto a sus compañeros. 

"HARRY POTTER!" sintió que gritaba la profesora McGonnagal, y sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo.... 

******* 

Harry golpeó emocionado la puerta del despacho de su padre. No podía esperar a contarle la buena nueva: era el nuevo buscador del equipo de Gryffindor e iba a ser el jugador más joven en cien años. 

Severus abrió la puerta y la alegría de Harry se desvaneció al ver la expresión en el rostro de su padre. Harry entró al despacho, no sabiendo qué esperar. Tomó asiento y miró expectante a Severus quién carraspeó y dijo: 

"Sabes? Acabo de tener una interesante conversación con la profesora McGonnagal. Jamás pensé que mi hijo me iba a decepcionar de esta forma". 

************************************************* 

Nota de Autoras: 

Bueno amigos! Espero que les halla gustado este nuevo capitulo y prometemos que no vamos a tardar tanto en actualizar.   
También queremos anunciar que comienza una Nueva Era para este fic. Queremos cambiar el titulo de la historia ya que el que tiene no nos satisface demasiado. Se aceptan sugerencias y explicaciones acerca de cómo cambiar títulos en ff.net.   
Rosemond Crane no existe somos dos personas, Jade y Hollie que pusimos un solo nick valla a saber dios porque.   
Nos gustaría establecer contacto con ustedes pero no nos atrae la idea de contestar las reviews porque es horrible la conocida situación de:   
"Mira mama, el nuevo capitulo es larguísimo"   
"No hijo, es solo que el autor contesta las reviews."   
"Oh, y porque hacen eso mami? No se dan cuenta que nos engañan y desilusionan a nosotros los lectores fieles?"   
Así que si quieren pueden visitar nuestros live journal para conocernos mas, cuyas direcciones aparecen en el profile. Pueden verlas cliqueando donde dice "Rosemond Crane".   
De todos modos no dejen de escribir reviews, eh! Son lindas. 

El próximo capitulo no tardara mucho eh!  
  
Nota 2: FF.net es un problema en la existencia de la humanidad! Por alguna razón subió mal el capítulo y en vez del 8 aparecía el 3. Desastre.  
Nuestras disculpas. 


End file.
